


BlackSun is online

by Midknite



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Chefs, Alternate Universe - Circus, Alternate Universe - Illusionists, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chatlogs, M/M, MMORPGs, Phone Calls & Telephones, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-03-05 12:29:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 63,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midknite/pseuds/Midknite
Summary: They are always withdrawn and lonely, but after meeting each other in the MMORPG Labyrinth of Magic, their life will turn upside down.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been reading some text based fanfics, specially Aledono's 'Número equivocado' and I thought I should give it a try. On later chapters I will change to narrative style, meanwhile, it will be chatlogs of our characters. I hope is easy to understand. 
> 
> Judar is regular, Hakuryuu is bold and the rest of the characters are italics.
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments!

\------------------- January 14 ---------------------

****

**_[_ ** **_BlackSun is online_ ** **_]_ **

****

**_[_** ** _BlackSun_** ** _]_** ** _:_** Hey! I was looking for someone to help me raid on Belial’s dungeon and PrincessGYOKU told me you were a paladin. I desperately need a paladin.

****

**_[_** ** _AvengingWhiteDragon_** ** _]:_** **Apologies, I am not heading that way.**

****

**_[_ ** **_BlackSun_ ** **_]_ ** **_:_ ** Come on!!! It will be fun! What is more important than a limited edition equip???

****

**_[_ ** **_AvengingWhiteDragon_ ** **_]_ ** **_:_ ** **I am mining.**

****

**_[_ ** **_BlackSun_ ** **_]_ ** : Does anyone actually do that????

****

**_[_** ** _AvengingWhiteDragon_** ** _]_** ** _:_** **I do.**

****

**_[_ ** **_BlackSun_ ** **_]_ ** **_:_ ** Mmkay if you decide you want to have actual fun hmu dm

****

**_[_ ** **_AvengingWhiteDragon_ ** **_]_ ** **_:_ ** **Thank you, but it’s not happening.**

****

**_[_ ** **_BlackSun_ ** **_]_ ** **_:_ ** Ruuuude! Where did PGYOKU found you? The pits of hell?

****

**_[_ ** **_AvengingWhiteDragon_ ** **_]_ ** **_:_ ** **She is my cousin.**

****

**_[_ ** **_BlackSun_ ** **_]_ ** **_:_ ** No way! you both are so different!

****

**_[_ ** **_AvengingWhiteDragon_ ** **_]_ ** **_:_ ** **If you’ll excuse me, I have some metal and gems to acquire.**

****

**_[_ ** **_BlackSun_ ** **_]_ ** : Yeah, have fun with that tedious shit. I will let you know when I get the awesome legendary equip and you don’t get anything but two rubies :P

****

**_[_ ** **_AvengingWhiteDragon_ ** **_]_ ** **_:_ ** **Dearest me, whatever would I do.**

****

\------------------- January 15 ---------------------

****

**_[_ ** **_BlackSun_ ** **_]_ ** **_:_ ** Update: I haven’t gotten that stupid equip yet. A hoard of ogres got in the way

****

**_[_ ** **_AvengingWhiteDragon_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** **So interesting I could die.**

****

**_[_ ** **_BlackSun_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** I thought you were going to have a good time laughing at my suffering and i get the sarcastic reply. I shouldn't be surprised after all you seem like the ice queen/cold stone asshole type

****

**_[_ ** **_AvengingWhiteDragon_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** **Not too inaccurate, I’m afraid.**

****

**_[_ ** **_BlackSun_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** I fucking knew it but I am a doll and everyone loves me, so by default you should too you know

****

**_[_ ** **_AvengingWhiteDragon_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** **I am almost certain they act like they love you for courtesy.**

****

**_[_ ** **_BlackSun_ ** **_]_ ** **_:_ ** Rude! Don’t tell me you’re fucking mining again cause by that hobby i can tell you’re at leats 40 yo.

****

**_[_ ** **_AvengingWhiteDragon_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** **I am not forty. And it’s not a hobby, it’s needed to upgrade our armor.**

****

**_[_ ** **_BlackSun_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** I am a magician my dear, i don’t use an armor

****

**_[_ ** **_AvengingWhiteDragon_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** **You can also upgrade your magic tools.**

****

**_[_ ** **_BlackSun_ ** **_]:_** Who needs these things when you can get a ful equip in this event!

****

**_[_** ** _AvengingWhiteDragon_** ** _]_** ** _:_** **You won’t let me just be, right?**

****

**_[_ ** **_BlackSun_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** Gee, what gave it away? The fact that i’m pestering you cause you’re the only paladin i know and oh my god have you seen the reward for this event????

****

**_[_ ** **_AvengingWhiteDragon_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** **A full equip, 50,000 GP and a golden surprise chest.**

****

**_[_ ** **_BlackSun_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** And you don’t want any of that because???

****

**_[_ ** **_AvengingWhiteDragon_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** **I need mithril.**

****

**_[_ ** **_BlackSun_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** COMEON AWD!

****

**_[_ ** **_AvengingWhiteDragon_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** **Did you just gave my name an acronym?**

****

**_[_ ** **_BlackSun_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** Well how else would I call you?

****

**_[_ ** **_AvengingWhiteDragon_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** **Do try to say Dragon.**

****

**_[_ ** **_BlackSun_ ** **_]:_** Youre exhaustiiiing

****

**_[_ ** **_AvengingWhiteDragon_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** **That should be my line.**

****

**_[_ ** **_BlackSun_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** Okay smart one! why are you still replying huh?

****

**_[_ ** **_AvengingWhiteDragon_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** **I am the last word kind of person.**

****

**_[_ ** **_BlackSun_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** I getcha even for casual conversations you are a jerk

****

**_[_ ** **_AvengingWhiteDragon_ ** **_]_ ** **_:_ ** **Exactly.**

****

\------------------- January 16 ---------------------

****

**_[_ ** **_BlackSun_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** Are you done with picking stone? Cause that mountain is going nowhere, you know that right?

****

**_[_ ** **_AvengingWhiteDragon_ ** **_]_ ** **_:_ ** **I figured.**

****

**_[_ ** **_BlackSun_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** I can’t believe you prefer finding mithril right now, you have years of life ahead, you could mine forever from now on.

****

**_[_ ** **_AvengingWhiteDragon_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** **I could say the same thing. Don’t you have anything better to do?**

****

**_[_ ** **_BlackSun_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** Like going raid to the limited time dungeon??

****

**_[_ ** **_AvengingWhiteDragon_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** **Like jumping into the ocean and never coming back, perhaps.**

****

**_[_ ** **_BlackSun_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** Ruuuuuude!!!! I want that reard Dragon!

****

**_[_ ** **_BlackSun_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** Reward*

****

**_[_ ** **_AvengingWhiteDragon_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** **You can find literally anyone else and stop being a pain.**

****

**_[_ ** **_BlackSun_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** If I am a pain why haven’t you blocked me huh?

****

**_[_ ** **_AvengingWhiteDragon_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** **I told you I am the last word type.**

****

**_[_ ** **_BlackSun_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** Still, you could say something and block me and you’ll still hhve the last word, right?

****

**_[_ ** **_AvengingWhiteDragon_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** **I really hope you do have a life.**

****

**_[_ ** **_BlackSun_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** See? I win, you want me to keep talking to you

****

**_[_ ** **_AvengingWhiteDragon_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** **Don’t you have a dungeon to conquer?**

****

**_[_ ** **_BlackSun_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** What do you even need that mithril so bad?

****

**_[_ ** **_AvengingWhiteDragon_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** **There’s an upgrade I want.**

****

**_[_ ** **_BlackSun_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** Why is it so important??

****

**_[_ ** **_AvengingWhiteDragon_ ** **_]_ ** **_:_ ** **Because it will help me level up to bring down Kou’s witch.**

****

**_[_ ** **_BlackSun_ ** **_]_ ** **_:_ ** NO WAY! You’re on that quest too???? nobody likes it!

****

**_[_ ** **_AvengingWhiteDragon_ ** **_]_ ** **_:_ ** **I do.**

****

**_[_ ** **_BlackSun_ ** **_]_ ** **_:_ ** I AM IN THT QUEST AS WELL, TOTALLY HANG OUT WITH ME DRAGON COMEOOON!

****

**_[_ ** **_AvengingWhiteDragon_ ** **_]_ ** **_:_ ** **Mithril. Go.**

****

**_[_ ** **_BlackSun_ ** **_]_ ** **_:_ ** Fine! hmu dm when you get your stupid mithril.

****

**_[_ ** **_AvengingWhiteDragon_ ** **_]_ ** **_:_ ** **I will try and live a happy life before that.**

****

\---------------------- January 17 -------------------------

****

**_[_** ** _BlackSun_** ** _]_** ** _:_** Dragon where r u?

****

**_[_ ** **_AvengingWhiteDragon_ ** **_]_ ** **_:_ ** **I am here.**

****

**_[_ ** **_BlackSun_ ** **_]_ ** **_:_ ** I mean on the map!

****

**_[_ ** **_AvengingWhiteDragon_ ** **_]_ ** **_:_ ** **What for?**

****

**_[_ ** **_BlackSun_ ** **_]_ ** **_:_ ** JUST TELL MEEE!

****

**_[_** ** _AvengingWhiteDragon_** ** _]:_** **Fine, don’t yell BlackSun.**

****

**_[_ ** **_BlackSun_ ** **_]_ ** **_:_ ** You can call me BS

****

**_[_** ** _AvengingWhiteDragon_** ** _]:_** **Did you chose that name because it’s an acronym for bullshit?**

****

**_[_ ** **_BlackSun_ ** **_]_ ** **_:_ ** It was one of the reasons, yeah

****

**_[_** ** _AvengingWhiteDragon_** ** _]:_** **Fitting.**

****

**_[_ ** **_BlackSun_ ** **_]_ ** **_:_ ** Come on Dragon, I need to trade something!

****

**_[_ ** **_AvengingWhiteDragon_ ** **_]:_ ** **I teleported to Kou, what on earth do you need to exchange? I don’t even know what your inventory is.**

****

**_[_ ** **_BlackSun_ ** **_]_ ** **_:_ ** What part in Kou?

****

**_[_** ** _AvengingWhiteDragon_** ** _]:_** **Right wing of the castle, in front of the market.**

****

**_[_ ** **_BlackSun_ ** **_]_ ** **_:_ ** Gotcha.

****

**_[_** ** _AvengingWhiteDragon_** ** _]:_** **Some ‘edgelord’ garments your avatar has going there.**

****

**_[_ ** **_BlackSun_ ** **_]_ ** **_:_ ** Says the edgy name guy ‘avenging white dragon’? And look at all those layers of armor.

****

**_[_ ** **_BlackSun wants to do a transaction_ ** **_]_ **

****

**_[_** ** _AvengingWhiteDragon_** ** _]:_** **Mithril? Where did you get it?**

****

**_[_ ** **_BlackSun_ ** **_]_ ** **_:_ ** Let’s say i was lucky, you can give me some gems for my edgelord staff, sapphires are preferred cause I like lighting bolts but I also accept garnets for fireballs

****

**_[_** ** _AvengingWhiteDragon_** ** _]:_** **Exchange done, however, I really would like to know where did you found mithril.**

****

**_[_ ** **_BlackSun_ ** **_]_ ** **_:_ ** K K I kinda inherited it

****

**_[_** ** _AvengingWhiteDragon_** ** _]:_** **Inherited it?**

****

**_[_ ** **_BlackSun_ ** **_]_ ** **_:_ ** I killed a fighter with a mythical armor of Artemyra and took it to the blacksmith that turned it into these nice lingots.

****

**_[_** ** _AvengingWhiteDragon_** ** _]:_** **I am sure I don't want to know this... but how did you kill someone with a mythical armor?**

****

**_[_ ** **_BlackSun_ ** **_]_ ** **_:_ ** Uhmmmm. Took them by surprise and pushed them to the abyss, I waited for them to respawn and stole the armor.

****

**_[_** ** _AvengingWhiteDragon_** ** _]:_** **Say whatever you want about me, but you're a jerk as well.**

****

**_[_ ** **_BlackSun_ ** **_]_ ** **_:_ ** Took you a while to respond.

****

**_[_** ** _AvengingWhiteDragon_** ** _]:_** **Sorry for that, been laughing for a while.**

****

**_[_ ** **_BlackSun_ ** **_]_ ** **_:_ ** Did you really?? Do you find me funny then??? Does that mean you'll come raid with me???

****

**_[_** ** _AvengingWhiteDragon_** ** _]:_** **And why are you giving it to me? Shouldn’t you use it instead? I know a place in Magnostadt where you could use it to make a magical armor.**

****

**_[_ ** **_BlackSun_ ** **_]_ ** **_:_ ** Dragon! I don’t need it, I need you to raid with me and stop fucking mining

****

**_[_ ** **_AvengingWhiteDragon_ ** **_]:_ ** **Why?**

****

**_[_ ** **_BlackSun_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** Because is lame tbh!! Who the fuck mines?! That’s what the low levels are for!

****

**_[_** ** _AvengingWhiteDragon_** ** _]:_** **I mean why do you want to raid with me?**

****

**_[_ ** **_BlackSun_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** Cause youre like an asshole but like in avery witty and cool way and i feel we would be a great team and likeI just need someone who’s not your square thinking cousins PGYOKU SGEN, TSMEI, and YHA

****

**_[_** ** _AvengingWhiteDragon_** ** _]:_** **They are a great raiding team, TacticsSystemMEI is the best strategist, YangireHA is an unstoppable berserk, PrincessGYOKU has high level in swordsmanship and SubjugationGeneralEN is… a great leader.**

****

**_[_ ** **_BlackSun_ ** **_]_ ** **_:_ ** But…

****

**_[_** ** _AvengingWhiteDragon_** ** _]:_** **But?**

****

**_[_ ** **_BlackSun_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** You don’t raid with them, and I smell that is because you’re not as stuck up as them amirite? I want chaos and i want rampage and they can’t give me that. I’m always obeying their plans “Judar go to this part of the map, Judar open ths seal, Judar replenish EN” blah blah blaaah. Also what kind of nutjob siblings get themed nicknames on a MMO? They’re ridiculous

****

**_[_** ** _AvengingWhiteDragon_** ** _]:_** **And you haven’t met them in real life. I don’t join their party because… Let’s say I can’t agree with their views.**

****

**_[_ ** **_BlackSun_ ** **_]_ ** **_:_ ** See? You’re just like me

****

**_[_** ** _AvengingWhiteDragon_** ** _]:_** **With more working neurons of course.**

****

**_[_ ** **_BlackSun_ ** **_]_ ** **_:_ ** Rude again!!

****

**_[_** ** _AvengingWhiteDragon_** ** _]:_** **I am sorry…. I shouldn’t have said that. I really appreciate the mithril. I will come with you and take Belial as an apology and in gratitude for your trade.**

****

**_[_ ** **_BlackSun_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** Don’t apologize cause I bet is not that far from reality and OH YEAH we’re going to take that dungeon! I read on a forum last week that Belial’s weakness is a special move from paladins so we should be fine, I will replenish your mana over and over again until we get it.

****

**_[_** ** _AvengingWhiteDragon_** ** _]:_** **Sounds like a plan, give me a day to upgrade my armor and we will get going, does it sound good?**

****

**_[_ ** **_BlackSun_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** It sounds perfect! I will see you tomorrow Dragon!

****

**_[_** ** _AvengingWhiteDragon_** ** _]:_** **Same place tomorrow at 10 pm** **. Good night Judar.**

****

**_[_ ** **_BlackSun_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** whuuuut ?? you remembered my name!!!

****

**_[_ ** **_AvengingWhiteDragon is offline_ ** **_]_ **

****

\---------------------- January 18 ------------------------

****

**_[_ ** **_KingSaluja_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** _Hakuryuu! Are you still mining? We could use a hand on Parthevia’s encounter._

****

**_[_ ** **_AvengingWhiteDragon_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** **I am sorry, Alibaba. I’m going on a raid with someone today.**

****

**_[_ ** **_KingSaluja_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** _Are you telling me you ditched us for another party?_

****

**_[_ ** **_AvengingWhiteDragon_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** **It’s only one person, a very high level magician for that matter.**

****

**_[_ ** **_KingSaluja_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** _I am hurt._

****

**_[_ ** **_AvengingWhiteDragon_ ** **_]_ ** **_:_ ** **I bet.**

****

**_[_** ** _KingSaluja_** ** _]_** ** _:_** _Aladdin is a high-level magician._

****

**_[_ ** **_AvengingWhiteDragon_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** **I know- but I owe this guy something, besides you know I’m not a group person.**

****

**_[_ ** **_KingSaluja_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** _At least not often, MMO or RL. Talking about real life, Mor wants to go to the movies to watch Sinbad II, want to come with us? Aladdin is coming too._

****

**_[_ ** **_AvengingWhiteDragon_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** **Are you going to be making out during the movie again? Cause it’s very distracting.**

****

**_[_ ** **_KingSaluja_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** _Ugh! No, we’re not, I swear. You really need to go out. Hakuei is worried about you, you know? She told me to get you out cause she fears you’re becoming photosynthetic._

****

**_[_ ** **_AvengingWhiteDragon_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** **To be photosynthetic I would need sun, which I barely see.**

****

**_[_ ** **_KingSaluja_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** _Seriously Hakuryuu, you’re going to grow roots one of these days._

****

**_[_ ** **_AvengingWhiteDragon_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** **Fine, text me tomorrow after work.**

****

**_[_ ** **_KingSaluja_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** _Excellent, see you tomorrow friendo._

****

**_[_ ** **_AvengingWhiteDragon_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** **Don’t call me that.**

****

**_[_ ** **_BlackSun is online_ ** **_]_ **

****

**_[_ ** **_BlackSun_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** Let’s raiiiid comeon Dragon!

****

**_[_** ** _AvengingWhiteDragon_** ** _]:_** **Hakuryuu…**

****

**_[_ ** **_BlackSun_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** What?

****

**_[_** ** _AvengingWhiteDragon_** ** _]:_** **My name is Hakuryuu**

****

**_[_ ** **_BlackSun_ ** **_]_ ** **_:_ **!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU GAVE ME YOUR NAME!

****

**_[_** ** _AvengingWhiteDragon_** ** _]:_** **Don’t yell, Judar. I felt it wasn’t fair to know yours and not give mine.**

****

**_[_ ** **_BlackSun_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** Oh right, i gave you mine! Now we’re buddies right?

****

**_[_ ** **_AvengingWhiteDragon_ ** **_]:_ ** **MMORPG acquaintances.**

****

**_[_ ** **_BlackSun_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** I don’t know, I feel i got an upgrade there Hakuryuu.

****

**_[_ ** **_BlackSun_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** So how do we coordinate this? I hope you have a mic cause if you think my writing is bad you should read it in the middle of a raid

****

**_[_** ** _AvengingWhiteDragon_** ** _]:_** **Don’t worry, I saw it coming. I hoped you were raiding while typing but I see it’s not the case, I don’t want my eyes to bleed with your acronyms.**

****

**_[_ ** **_BlackSun_ ** **_]_ ** **_:_ ** ISOG

****

**_[_** ** _AvengingWhiteDragon_** ** _]:_** **Judar…**

****

**_[_ ** **_BlackSun_ ** **_]_ ** **_:_ ** JK! LOL I’m stopping now. I’ll connect the mic.

****

**_[_ ** **_AvengingWhiteDragon is calling..._ ** **_]_ **

****

“So much better, I am a talking person, I can’t do shit with my keyboard. I type too quickly or I will lose my train of thought, that happens to people right? Anyway, I am a talkative person. Perks of ADHD I guess.”

****

**“I noticed.”**

****

“Wow, nice voice.”

****

**“... Thanks.”**

****

“No, I’m serious, it sounds like fucking cashmere or something, so smooth.”

****

**“So... If I die, stay around where I respawn, I don’t want to be trolled by a teenager with too much spare time.”**

****

“Haha, what? are you not going to compliment my voice too?”

****

**“... You do have a nice voice...  happy? Cover my back on the corridor.”**

****

“Yep, happy as I can be! Let’s get those rewards!”

****

“Well, that was easy.”

****

**“I didn’t know black warlocks were so easy to kill when you smite them combined with a magician’s power circle.”**

****

“ Me neither! We should totally hang out more often!”

****

**“...”**

****

“AW SHIT! Did you see that? That Belial asshole hit me with an illusion”

****

**“Get under the bridge, I have a potion.”**

****

“No wonder why Belial is a boss, he's tough AF!”

****

**“Do you use acronyms even in real life?”**

****

“Well yeah! They're quick to say.”

****

**“So you're that type of person.”**

****

“And you're the acronym hating type person, right?”

****

**“They are too informal and not everyone knows what you're saying.”**

****

“You do know though!”

****

**“Yes, I do.”**

****

“AAAAAAGH! Hit him! We're almost done!”

****

**“I am on it.”**

****

“How can you be so stoic? We're dying here.”

****

**“If we die, we die.”**

****

“Don't say it like that! And you, let me go you stupid goblin!!”

****

**“Hmph.”**

****

“Did I just hear you snickering?”

****

**“No.”**

****

“It was so cute it's almost unfair.”

****

**“I don't know what you're talking about.”**

****

“You know I can hear your smile on your voice and-  HOLY SHIT, YOU DID IT! We defeated Belial!”

****

**“Seems so.”**

****

“Loot! Come to Papa! YES!”

****

**“You're honest to God so thrilled by winning that equip.”**

****

“Actually I am more for the golden surprise chest!”

****

**“What? Why exactly?”**

****

“Stop laughing at me! I am a surprise chest enthusiast! I am a sucker for rare items.“

****

**“50,000 golden pieces for each of us is indeed a nice loot...”**

****

“See? Aren't you happy you came raiding with me?”

****

**“Just peachy.”**

****

“Unrelated, but I freaking adore peaches.”

****

**“Okay?”**

****

“I did say ‘unrelated’.”

****

**“I will study in a guide what this equip can do, it seems interesting enough.”**

****

“Study? Guides? You're exhausting even in real life.”

****

**“I like to read.”**

****

“And writing properly apparently. Are you sure you’re not like fifty?”

****

**“Are you sure you are not like twelve?”**

****

“Rude!  Oh, good, you started laughing again… good. The fact that you have this husky, dulcet voice doesn't give you the right to make fun of me.”

****

**“Those are complex words for you,** **_Judar_ ** **.”**

****

“Oh my god, say my name again.”

****

**“Its past twelve, I have to work tomorrow morning. Good night.”**

****

“Good night, Hakuryuu.”

****

**“You pronounced it right.”**

****

“I watch anime.”

****

**“That’s the explanation?”**

****

“Well yeah! Japanese is a sexy language you know.”

****

**“Time to leave.”**

****

**_[_ ** **_AvengingWhiteDragon is offline_ ** **_]_ **

****

\------------------- January 19 ----------------------

****

**_[_ ** **_BlackSun_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** Hey Kouha! I have three outfits to trade for that pearl of Sindria you found in a surprise chest.

****

**_[_** ** _YangireHA_** ** _]_** ** _:_** _Consider it done! GIMME GIMME GIMME_

****

**_[_ ** **_BlackSun_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** I am in Balbadd’s square.

****

**_[_ ** **_BlackSun wants to do a transaction_ ** **_]_ **

****

**_[_** ** _YangireHA_** ** _]_** ** _:_** _The white one is totally my style._

****

**_[_ ** **_BlackSun_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** Okay kid, see you around.

****

**_[_** ** _YangireHA_** ** _]_** ** _:_** _It was a pleasure to do business with you. BTW, you haven’t joined us in a while, whatever happened to the dungeon conqueror team? I thought you would want the surprise chest._

****

**_[_ ** **_BlackSun_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** I got it, and no thanks to you :P

****

**_[_** ** _YangireHA_** ** _]_** ** _:_** _TRAITOR!_

****

**_[_ ** **_BlackSun_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** Hah! And guess who I’m cheating you all with?

****

**_[_** ** _YangireHA_** ** _]_** ** _:_** _Don’t tell me Ithnan finally learned how to play._

****

**_[_ ** **_BlackSun_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** Hell no, with your cousin.

****

**_[_ ** **_BlackSun_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** I forgot to specify, you have a big ass family… You must have another twenty cousins here. The one with a sexy voice!

****

**_[_** ** _YangireHA_** ** _]_** ** _:_** _What? AvengingWhiteDragon joined someone to raid? What the hell did you do?_

****

**_[_ ** **_BlackSun_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** Is that weird?

****

**_[_** ** _YangireHA_** ** _]_** ** _:_** _Kinda?_

****

**_[_ ** **_BlackSun_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** By your reaction I assume is not something that happens often?

****

**_[_** ** _YangireHA_** ** _]_** ** _:_** _Judar, it NEVER happens okay? He’s focused on his personal leveling up, he joined his best friend’s group ONCE._

****

**_[_ ** **_BlackSun_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** Then I must be special :P

****

**_[_** ** _YangireHA_** ** _]_** ** _:_** _I wouldn’t keep my hopes up if I were you, never do when it’s about him._

****

**_[_ ** **_BlackSun_ ** **_]_ ** **_:_ ** Mkay thanks Kouha, see ya.

****

**_[_** ** _YangireHA_** ** _]_** ** _:_** _Thanks for the cute white hat outfit!_

 

 **_[_ ** **_PrincessGYOKU is online_ ** **_]_ **

****

**_[_ ** **_BlackSun_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** Hey old hag

****

**_[_** ** _PrincessGYOKU_** ** _]_** ** _:_** _Hello Judy!_

****

**_[_ ** **_BlackSun_ ** **_]_ ** **_:_ ** Vindictive!

****

**_[_** ** _PrincessGYOKU_** ** _]_** ** _:_** _Hah! Serves you right, how are you?_

****

**_[_ ** **_BlackSun_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** I am a bit curious. If you knew your cousin didn’t play with anyone why did you give me his username?

****

**_[_** ** _PrincessGYOKU_** ** _]_** ** _:_** _I have a personal goal to make my family happy, and I kinda promised his sister I would find him a friend, so I’ve tried with a lot of people. Sorry if he was rude to you._

****

**_[_ ** **_BlackSun_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** He kinda was but also fun to talk to somehow?

****

**_[_** ** _PrincessGYOKU_** ** _]_** ** _:_** _Fun to talk to? Are you sure you got the username right? AvengingWhiteDragon?_

****

**_[_ ** **_BlackSun_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** Yeah, Hakuryuu.

****

**_[_** ** _PrincessGYOKU_** ** _]_** ** _:_** _He gave you his real name?!_

****

**_[_ ** **_BlackSun_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** I’m beginning to get scared here, you and Kouha are reacting as if Hannibal Lecter just gave me his presentation card  WTF is happening? He isn’t in jail or something is he?

****

**_[_** ** _PrincessGYOKU_** ** _]_** ** _:_** _No, it’s just unusual, he’s an extremely private person you know? And you’re isolated but also outgoing so I didn’t thought it would work but I gave it a shot. I never imagined he would say his name so quickly. Many people had been playing around him for two years and he never gave any personal info._

****

**_[_ ** **_BlackSun_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** Kouha told me to not feel special but its kinda inevitable at this point

****

**_[_** ** _PrincessGYOKU_** ** _]_** ** _:_** _:) You should feel special!! I am so happy you guys are getting along!_

****

**_[_ ** **_BlackSun_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** Now I want to talk to him

****

**_[_** ** _PrincessGYOKU_** ** _]_** ** _:_** _I hope he doesn’t get online today, Alibaba invited him to the movies today and that guy really needs to leave his house elsewhere that is not his work._

****

**_[_ ** **_BlackSun_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** Who the fuck hates his kid so bad to name him Alibaba? And why is Hakuryuu so antisocial tho?

****

**_[_** ** _PrincessGYOKU_** ** _]_** ** _:_** _He has trusting issues and a lot of unfounded insecurities. He has some visible scars and-_

****

**_[_ ** **_AvengingWhiteDragon is online_ ** **_]_ **

****

**_[_ ** **_BlackSun_ ** **_]_ ** **_:_ ** Hmmm… so much for the movies

****

**_[_** ** _PrincessGYOKU_** ** _]_** ** _:_** _Excuse me a minute Judar._

****

**_[_ ** **_BlackSun_ ** **_]_ :**Oh boy

****

**_[_ ** **_AvengingWhiteDragon is online_ ** **_]_ **

****

**_[_** ** _PrincessGYOKU_** ** _]_** ** _:_** _What are you doing here? I thought you were going to go with AliMor and Aladdin?_

****

**_[_ ** **_AvengingWhiteDragon_ ** **_]_ ** **_:_ ** **Don’t preach, sister. I am too tired, I had to close the kitchen late.**

****

**_[_** ** _PrincessGYOKU_** ** _]_** ** _:_** _I’m telling Hakuei!_

****

**_[_ ** **_AvengingWhiteDragon_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** **I don’t need double scolding, can we leave it just this once? I have no energy or care for Sinbad II: The Seven Seas Alliance.**

****

**_[_** ** _PrincessGYOKU_** ** _]_** ** _:_** _I will look away today but you have to give me something in return._

****

**_[_ ** **_AvengingWhiteDragon_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** **I have a ton of metals, they will prove useful for forging swords.**

****

**_[_** ** _PrincessGYOKU_** ** _]_** ** _:_** _I want you to raid with Judar._

****

**_[_ ** **_AvengingWhiteDragon_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** **Why?**

****

**_[_** ** _PrincessGYOKU_** ** _]_** ** _:_** _Because I want you to make a social connection today and you decided you weren’t doing it in the normal way._

****

**_[_ ** **_AvengingWhiteDragon_ ** **_]_ ** **_:_ ** **Fine.**

****

**_[_** ** _PrincessGYOKU_** ** _]_** ** _:_** _Okay Haku <3 I’m leaving, Mei and I have a series to binge watch._

****

**_[_ ** **_AvengingWhiteDragon_ ** **_]_ ** **_:_ ** **Okay.**

****

**_[_ ** **_BlackSun is online_ ** **_]_ **

****

**_[_ ** **_AvengingWhiteDragon_ ** **_]_ ** **_:_ ** **Good evening.**

****

**_[_ ** **_BlackSun_ ** **_]_ ** **_:_ ** HI!

****

**_[_ ** **_AvengingWhiteDragon_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** **No need to be that excited, should we raid?**

****

**_[_ ** **_BlackSun_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** How can I not be excited about that??? Let’s!

****

**_[_ ** **_AvengingWhiteDragon_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** **Where are we going?**

****

**_[_ ** **_BlackSun_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** Imuchakk! I need ice around to test my new rare pearl. There’s a small quest to defeat the rampaging unicorn chief.

****

**_[_ ** **_AvengingWhiteDragon_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** **Sure.**

****

**_[_ ** **_BlackSun_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** Something tells me you’re talking to me first and want to raid because the old hag gave you a hard time

****

**_[_ ** **_AvengingWhiteDragon_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** **Is that how you call Kougyoku?**

****

**_[_ ** **_BlackSun is calling_ ** **_]_ **

****

“Yeah, she doesn't like it tho, she just called me ‘Judy’, can you believe that shit? I'm serious Hakuryuu! Stop snickering, it's not funny.”

****

**“You have to admit is somewhat funny.”**

****

“Ugh. Why do I even try to pull some empathy of you?”

****

**“Welcome to my family’s eternal turmoil.”**

****

“Holy shit this is the biggest bank of unicorns I’ve ever seen.”

****

**“Ugh. Bring that griffon down. It’s damaging my shield. What is a griffon doing in the middle of the sea?”**

****

“Okay but you will have to take care of those stupid narwhals .”

****

**“I got it, I will imprison them with water plants.”**

****

“I still feel it’s cheating to have an elf, why do you even have magic over plants? It’s dumb as fu- What? No I don’t know where it is! No I don’t have them, Dunya used them last. Fuck off Ithnan, get the hell out of my house, I’m busy!”

****

**“What was that?”**

****

“An asshole friend of mine looking for some tools.”

****

**“I admire him for admitting he’s a friend of yours.”**

****

“Ha-ha, Hakuryuu.”

****

**“Am I losing my sarcastic touch?”**

****

“You never will. BTW that will totally be your name from now on, HaHaHakuryuu.”

****

**“That sounds more idiotic than I expected from you.”**

****

“Why thank you. Talking about friends, the old hag told me you had friends you should be hanging with tonight, right? Why didn’t you go?”

****

**“I didn’t feel like watching Sinbad II.”**

****

“You know what? Fuck that, I will back you up on this. I prefer to stay home playing Labyrinth of Magic, those movies suck.”

****

**“You play while your friend is at your house?”**

****

“Coworkers, yeah, they come to my house to practice from time to time cause the building has a big parking lot.”

****

**“Practice what?”**

****

“I didn’t tell you what I do, right? I am an actual magician.”

****

**“Cut the crap, Judar.”**

****

“It’s true! I’m an illusionist! Those buffoons do juggling and other shit, we’re circus folk.”

****

**“Circus? That is actually… Interesting. Isn’t that a very nomad profession?”**

****

“Only if you’re part of those old circuses that go from town to town, I am part of a big entertainment company you see? Those theatrical cirques with too much production for their content- AAAAHH, I’M DYIIING! Hakuryuu, help!”

****

**“Move to the left! I’m coming!”**

****

“That’s what he said- Oh shitshitshitshit! Aaaand I’m dead.”

****

**“Okay, that does it. Die already, king of goddamn narwhals!”**

****

“Avenge me, oh Avenging White Dragon.”

****

**“Dramatic, I’m heading to where you’re respawning.”**

****

“Keep those vultures away from my limited edition stuff.”

****

**“Stay calm, I’m here.”**

****

“You know? It sounds so nice to hear that in your voice.”

****

**“...”**

****

“Haha, so shy.”

****

**“I am not shy, I am only socially incompetent.”**

****

“I don’t buy that, we were talking very comfortably, weren’t we?”

****

**“Perhaps.”**

****

“Okay, I have to get going, Dunya lost the diabolos and I feel like I will stand up, find them immediately and pour my rage over those three idiots.”

****

**“Ooh, scary.”**

****

“Don’t give me that ironic tone. They better fucking should be scared, okay? TTYL Hakuryuu, it was awesome, thank you for coming raid with me again.”

****

**“It was… fun, thank you.”**

****

“Good night, honeyed voice.”

****

**“Sod off, Judar.”**

 

 **_[_ ** **_BlackSun is offline_ ** **_]_ **

****

**_[_** ** _PrincessGYOKU_** ** _]_** ** _:_** _Hakuryuu! You should come Saturday night! We will have a family party, Kouha is going to bring appetizers and your sister is bringing dumplings, I didn't know she cooked!_

****

**_[_ ** **_AvengingWhiteDragon_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** **She... doesn't...  Apologies sister, I don't have time tomorrow. I am trying a new dish and I want to have it done by next week.**

****

**_[_** ** _PrincessGYOKU_** ** _]_** ** _:_** _Oh, okay. How was your game with Judar?_

****

**_[_ ** **_AvengingWhiteDragon_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** **It was fun.**

****

**_[_** ** _PrincessGYOKU_** ** _]_** ** _:_** _< 3!!!_

****

**_[_ ** **_AvengingWhiteDragon_ ** **_]_ ** **_:_ ** **Stop that.**

****

**_[_ ** **_PrincessGYOKU_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** _I feel a good vibe about this._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever found an MMO that starts with enfuriating complicated rules and requirements? That's how The Labyrinth of Magic game started, I hope the mechanics of it are understandable in this chapter. But if they do sound crazy it's fine! Focus on the JuHaku-ness. Let me know what you think, I always like to read comments!

\---------- January 21 -----------

****

**_[_ ** **_PrincessGYOKU is online_ ** **_]_ **

****

**_[_ ** **_BlackSun_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** Hey ol’ hag.

 

 **_[_ ** **_PrincessGYOKU_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** _How was the raid with Ryuu the other day?_

 

 **_[_ ** **_BlackSun_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** Incredible

 

 **_[_ ** **_PrincessGYOKU_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** _It’s a miracle._

 

 **_[_ ** **_BlackSun_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** So what were you saying? He has scars? So like disfigured?

 

 **_[_ ** **_PrincessGYOKU_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** _Not really, no, he can rock those scars pretty well._

 

 **_[_ ** **_BlackSun_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** That’s not very specific

****

**_[_ ** **_PrincessGYOKU_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** _It doesn’t need to be, most of the problems Ryuu has are in his own head. As you know we had some problems with something terrible that happened. I will not explain further, but Hakuryuu had the worst part of it. We’re on this country ‘cause we need a new life and we’ve tried to stay together but Hakuryuu is the only one that doesn’t come to reunions or try to seek a family life._

 

 **_[_ ** **_BlackSun_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** You guys are so tragic. But also exhausting AF. you only care about keeping your traditions and your family together but have you ever asked Hakuryuu what he wants?

 

 **_[_ ** **_PrincessGYOKU_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** _He’s still angry about a lot of things, Kouen says it’s a phase._

 

 **_[_ ** **_BlackSun_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** That’s what mom said about me being gay

 

 **_[_ ** **_PrincessGYOKU_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** _Judar :’(_

 

 **_[_ ** **_BlackSun_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** LMAO NVM old hag! Stop taking everything so seriously! BTW I want Hakuryuu’s number give it to me

 

 **_[_ ** **_PrincessGYOKU_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** _O__o are you going to text Hakuryuu?_

 

 **_[_ ** **_BlackSun_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** For what else would I need his cellphone number, dummy head?

 

 **_[_ ** **_PrincessGYOKU_ ** **_]_ ** **_:_ ** _Sure! I will send the contact on WhatsApp is that ok?_

 

 **_[_ ** **_BlackSun_ ** **_]_ ** **_:_ ** Does he use WA?

 

 **_[_ ** **_PrincessGYOKU_ ** **_]_ ** **_:_ ** _Yes! We have him in a family group where he texts a couple of words now and then!_

 

 **_[_ ** **_BlackSun_ ** **_]_ ** **_:_ ** EXHAUSTIIING!

 

\-------------

 

11:01 p.m. hey Hakuryuu! it’s me Judar from LOM!

 

11:01 p.m. **How did you got my cellphone contact?**

 

11:01 p.m. geez! I am also glad to see you :P

 

11:02 p.m. the old hag gave it to me

 

11:03 p.m. **Kougyoku?**

 

11:04 p.m. know any other old hag around?

 

11:13 p.m.   **I’m logging on Labyrinth, I’ll see you there**

****

11:16 p.m. sure!

 

\-------------

 

 **_[_ ** **_AvengingWhiteDragon is online_ ** **_]_ **

****

**_[_ ** **_BlackSun is calling_ ** **_]_ **

****

**“I am not getting rid of you am I?”**

****

“Nope! I will follow you like a nasty wraith.”

****

**“Lucky me.”**

****

“Believe it.”

****

**“What would you have done if I had told you I don’t want to talk to you?”**

****

“Then I wouldn’t insist.”

****

**“Seriously? Just like that?”**

****

“Just like that, I am not your family, I’m not gonna force you to do anything. Maybe ask and being insistent to come raid with me, but if I am not wanted, well... tough for me, then. Such is life. But for the record, I’d like to hang out with you.”

****

**“Okay.”**

****

“Aren’t you going to tell me to leave you alone?”

****

**“Where are you?”**

****

“Imuchakk! I am heading to the barracks, I got the ice spelI and I’m testing what can I kill with it.”

****

**“The guide of GamersDen said the ice shards are very destructive.”**

****

“Yep, I defeated a hoard of monkey-men with them. Where should we raid?”

****

**“Let’s transport to Reim.”**

****

“Mkay. BTW we should be plotting you know. To destroy that fucking witch.”

 

**“I will send you my Excel table of the upgrades I need to finish the quest.”**

 

“Excel tables? Don’t tell me you’re an office zombie, or worse, an accountant ”

****

**“Neither of those. I was thinking we could harvest dark mana from Magnostadt, there’s a quest that will level you up further.”**

****

“You were thinking about ways my avatar could level up?”

****

**“Well… yes.”**

****

“You’re really teaming up with me! YES! With this we will take Kou’s inner castle!”

****

**“I don’t see what is exciting about teaming up”**

****

“It’s not exciting to team up with just _anyone_.”

****

**“Are you going to get emotional?”**

****

“Rude! And stop teasing me, jerk. I’m trying to be nice.”

****

**“Trying and failing miserably.”**

****

“RUDE! Stop chuckling!”

****

“ _I get soooo emotional, baby_.”

****

**“Stop singing Judar. We’re being followed.”**

****

“By whom?”

****

**“A party of pirates.”**

****

“Oh man, I hate PvP-PvE servers.”

****

**“Well, you wouldn't have been able to take that mithril.”**

****

“And by default I wouldn't be able to play with you! OMG, you're right!”

****

**“And I would have had a calm and peaceful life.”**

****

“Sounds boring! Graaaah! What is this idiot trying to do? I am going to the back to cover you, too many swords too close to me.”

****

**“I can take them down, just replenish me so I can make a divine caldera.”**

****

“Yes, my king.”

****

**“It's not the time to be cheeky.”**

****

“It's exactly the right time to be cheeky!

****

**“There's one coming for you!”**

****

“ Back. Off. You. Mother. Fucker! Hey Hakuryuu, is that enough mana?”

****

**“It's enough, I am activating the seal.”**

****

“Hah! _Shine kudasai_!”

****

**“Stop using anime phrases Jud- There's one escaping! Use the shards!”**

****

“Got him! Oooooh! Perfect victory! Loot!””

****

**“I found something from a golden surprise chest.”**

****

“Send it to me, I will give you potions.”

****

**“This drained us some time. We will harvest black mana other day.”**

****

“Past tomorrow? I have a dinner with the company tomorrow. We’re a great team, right? Party of two!”

****

**“Fine, we are. Good night, Judar.”**

****

“Good night, Hakuryuu!”

****

**_[_ ** **_AvengingWhiteDragon is offline_ ** **_]_ **

****

\---------- January 22 -----------

****

[Picture sent]

****

11:24 a.m.  I went out today and I found this shit, have you ever seen a more outrageous trim on the bushes? It looks like my garden is surrounded by dicks

****

11:39 a.m. **You are not going to be spamming me with your randomness all day, are you?**

****

11:41 a.m. I might! :P Watcha gonna do about it huh?

****

11:43 a.m. **Ignore you.**

****

11:43 a.m. you’re being childish

****

11:44 a.m. **Excuse me, am I the one being childish here?**

****

11:44 a.m. definitely!

****

01:21 p.m. Hakuryuu?

****

09:50 p.m. aw comeon

****

[Picture sent]

****

10:20 p.m. have I told you I am a pic sharer?

****

10:21 p.m. **That chicken is not well cooked, return it immediately to the waiter.**

****

10:21 p.m. how can you tell?

****

10:22 p.m. **Do it. Now.**

****

10:22 p.m. fiiiine grandpa

****

10:22 p.m. **Tell them to change the side salad as well.**

****

10:23 p.m.picky eater!

****

[Picture sent]

****

10:35 p.m. better?

****

10:35 p.m. **Mildly acceptable.**

 

10:37 p.m. bourgeois

****

10:38 p.m. **That is a complex word for you, Judar.**

****

10:51 p.m. ugh I got a deja vu of your voice telling me that and I felt a shiver running down my spine

****

10:54 p.m. **What are you blabbering about?**

****

10:56 p.m. your voice is like super sexy

****

\----------------------

****

**_[PrincessGYOKU is online]_ **

****

**_[_ ** **_AvengingWhiteDragon_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** **For what reason you gave my contact to a person on the internet?**

 

 **_[_ ** **_PrincessGYOKU_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** _Hakuei told me you were giving the PC a very sweet giggle yesterday while you were on the mic with a certain someone, and I assumed it was him, so_

 

 **_[_ ** **_AvengingWhiteDragon_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** **You’ve got to be kidding me…**

 

 **_[_ ** **_PrincessGYOKU_ ** **_]_ ** **_:_ ** _We both think it’s good for you making new friends, even if they’re online._

 

 **_[_ ** **_KingSaluja is online_ ** **_]_ **

 

 **_[_ ** **_AvengingWhiteDragon_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** **Help, my sister and my cousin are trying to befriend me with a guy I met on Labyrinth of Magic.**

 

 **_[_ ** **_KingSaluja_ ** **_]_ ** **_:_ ** _Is he a ranger?_

 

 **_[_ ** **_AvengingWhiteDragon_ ** **_]_ ** **_:_ ** **A magician.**

 

 **_[_ ** **_KingSaluja_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** _Too bad, we need a ranger._

 

 **_[_ ** **_AvengingWhiteDragon_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** **Alibaba…**

 

 **_[_ ** **_KingSaluja_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** _Yes, I know, I will use my amazing people’s skills to find out who this guy is. Worry not dear friend! Your knight in shining armor is coming to rescue you._

 

 **_[_ ** **_AvengingWhiteDragon_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** **Why do I even talk to you?**

****

**_[_ ** **_PrincessGYOKU is online_ ** **_]_ **

 

 **_[_ ** **_KingSaluja_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** _Hey Gyoku!_

 

 **_[_ ** **_PrincessGYOKU_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** _Hi Baba!_

 

 **_[_ ** **_KingSaluja_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** _Soooo… Your cousin is freaking out, who’s this LOM guy?_

 

 **_[_ ** **_PrincessGYOKU_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** _His name is Judar. He is a friend :3_

 

 **_[_ ** **_KingSaluja_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** _Are you sure he’s okay? Do you really know him?_

 

 **_[_ ** **_PrincessGYOKU_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** _Yes I do, and he has raid three times with Hakuryuu_

 

 **_[_ ** **_KingSaluja_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** _Three????_

 

 **_[_ ** **_PrincessGYOKU_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** _Yes! Isn’t it wonderful?_

 

 **_[_ ** **_KingSaluja_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** _And worthy of sharing a contact I guess… Voice and everything?_

 

 **_[_ ** **_PrincessGYOKU_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** _Yeah! Ryuu gave him his real name!_

 

 **_[_ ** **_KingSaluja_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** _No!_

 

 **_[_ ** **_PrincessGYOKU_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** _Yes!!! Hakuei caught him yesterday. GIGGLING._

****

**_[_ ** **_KingSaluja_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** _Maybe we have entered the twilight zone._

****

**_[_ ** **_PrincessGYOKU_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** _You, Mor and Aladdin are his only friends, we need Ryuu to open up to someone._

 

 **_[_ ** **_KingSaluja_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** _Can you share his username? I just need to check him around._

 

 **_[_ ** **_PrincessGYOKU_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** _Sure, have at it_

****

\-----------------

****

**[File sent]**

****

12:32 a.m. are these your excel tables?

****

12:34 a.m. **There are suggested upgrades for you.**

****

12:34 a.m. fine I will do what you tell me to

****

12:35 a.m. **I thought you didn’t like to be controlled.**

****

12:36 a.m. I don’t but thinking about ways to conquer Kou is too much work. plus I find your micromanagement adorable somehow, is that bizarre?

****

12:37 a.m. **Very.**

****

12:39 a.m. kay, just wanted to be sure

****

12:41 a.m. **I never have asked you, what time are your shows? You seem pretty available.**

****

12:42 a.m. 6 to 9 pm, my part is around 8:15

****

12:54 a.m. **I have to go to sleep, my eyes are closing.**

****

12:54 a.m. Good night Hakuryuu

****

12:54 a.m. **Good night, Judar.**

 

\---------- January 23 -----------

****

[Picture sent]

****

11:45 a.m. this starbucks coffee looks like vomit

****

11:53 a.m. **It has coconut milk, right? It’s the fat and fiber on it, also the brand must be cheap and it’s not well shaken. That causes the lumps.**

****

11:53 a.m. how do you even know all this?

****

11:53 a.m. **I am a talented man.**

****

11:54 a.m. does it has to do with the fact that you have the superpower to tell if a chicken is well cooked at plain sight?

****

12:01 p.m. **I am a chef.**

****

12:04 p.m. so you work in a restaurant?

****

12:04 p.m. **A bio asian fusion restaurant.**

****

12:04 p.m. it sounds like a power ranger cyborg enemy.

****

12:06 p.m. **Why do I even bother to talk to you?**

****

12:12 p.m. rude. well what is it then?

****

12:14 p.m. **Bio is a** **certified organic restaurant, fusion cuisine is the one that combines culinary traditions of different places. It’s a gourmet restaurant.**

****

12:15 p.m. gourmet like fancy restaurants where the food is smaller than your palm?

****

12:24 p.m. **Yes.**

****

12:24 p.m. is it super fncy?

****

12:36 p.m. **A tad.**

****

12:39 p.m. you own the restaurant?

****

12:41 p.m. **My family does.**

****

12:41 p.m. oh of course, united happy family

****

12:43 p.m. **Solid and normal, dictatorial and frustrating.**

****

12:46 p.m. you want frustration? I should send you pictures of everything I eat from now on to see you have a meltdown

****

12:48 p.m. **Please don't.**

****

12:49 p.m. thought so, don’t worry i dont want to give you an aneurysm i still have so much to raid by our side

****

12:50 p.m. **My very reason for living.**

****

12:53 p.m. this coffee does look yucky.

****

12:54 p.m. **It’s a Starbucks coffee.**

****

12:54 p.m. what do you have against starbucks?

****

12:56 p.m. **Its terrible quality, among other things.**

****

12:57 p.m. it's on the way home and I don't care enough for making coffee on the machine

****

12:58 p.m. **I will recommend you a good blend.**

****

12:58 p.m. coffee fan?

****

12:59 p.m. **Infusions fan.**

****

12:59 p.m. are you so serious at everything?

****

01:00 p.m. **Yes. Contrary to you I have work, so I have to leave.**

****

01:00 p.m. okay! See you around.

****

\-------------------------------------

****

**_[_ ** **_KingSaluja is online_ ** **_]_ **

****

**_[_ ** **_KingSaluja_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** _Hello._

 

 **_[_ ** **_BlackSun_ ** **_]_ ** **_:_ ** Hi? you? whoever you are?

 

 **_[_ ** **_KingSaluja_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** _My name is Alibaba, I am Hakuryuu’s friend._

 

 **_[_ ** **_BlackSun_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** Ah yeah! why did your parents think it was a good idea to name you that?

 

 **_[_ ** **_KingSaluja_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** _Says the guy with another 'a thousand and one nights' name._

 

 **_[_ ** **_BlackSun_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** You got me! it was my father’s fave book

 

 **_[_ ** **_KingSaluja_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** _It was my mom’s too, anyway, I just needed to check you were going to be good to Hakuryuu._

 

 **_[_ ** **_BlackSun_ ** **_]_** ** _:_** What the hell? no wonder why Hakuryuu doesn’t want to hang out with any of you, control freaks not that he isnt cause he is but you all are fucking nuts

 

 **_[_ ** **_KingSaluja_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** _Aren’t you offensive? :D Probably one of the reasons he hangs out with you lately. Anyway if you got him in trouble prepare to have your butt kicked_

 

 **_[_ ** **_BlackSun_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** By you?

 

 **_[_ ** **_KingSaluja_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** _By my girlfriend, wrestling champion and martial arts expert._

 

 **_[_ ** **_BlackSun_ ** **_]_ ** **_:_ ** Christ…

****

**_[_ ** **_KingSaluja_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** _Have a nice day! :D_

****

**_[_ ** **_BlackSun_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** Are you always this happy?

****

**_[_ ** **_KingSaluja_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** _Yep!_

****

**_[_ ** **_BlackSun_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** You are making me sick.

****

**_[_ ** **_KingSaluja_ ** **_]_ ** **_:_ ** _Hey! >:( _

****

**_[_ ** **_BlackSun_ ** **_]_ ** **_:_ ** Sorry not sorry :P

****

\------------------------------

****

11:10 p.m. is it normal that your friend threatened me with his girlfriend?

 

11:12 p.m. **Alibaba? Yes, he doesn't have much else to threaten someone with.**

 

11:13 p.m. okay from 1 to 10 how dangerous is his girlfriend?

 

11:13 p.m. **I would say a 12.**

 

11:14 p.m. holy cow

 

11:15 p.m. **Once she beat up a whole gang of thieves that tried to take her jewelry. She also can lift my weight.**

 

11:16 p.m. did she carried you around?

 

11:21 p.m. **Once…  I was falling down the stairs and you don’t need to know much else.**

 

11:22 p.m. pvvvtt bet that was fucking hilarious

 

11:24 p.m. **Not for me, I was very embarrassed.**

 

11:25 p.m. that’s the funny part.

****

11:25 p.m.   **Why are you on my WhatsApp, jerk?**

****

11:26 p.m. rude?! :P

****

11:26 p.m. is never late to block me, which would be a shame considering what an eye candy I am.

****

11:32 p.m. **That is not an answer.**

****

11:33 p.m. cause the old hag is right, you need someone to talk to, and also be the voice of your conscience, a Jiminy Cricket you might say!!!

****

11:34 p.m. **Conscience… You? That would be in case I want to butcher someone.**

****

11:35 p.m. if you do I hope it’s messy you know blood splotches everywhere like those crme movies where you wonder wtf was the murder doing splatting the victim’s blood on the walls

****

11:37 p.m. **If it’s messy I will end up in jail quicker, too much evidence.**

****

11:37 p.m. much more fun though!

****

11:38 p.m. **I could put some plastic sheets all over the room.**

****

11:39 p.m. and never forget about gloves and bleach. Those are important i’ve seen in discovery channel all the ways the police can catch you! you cant even lose a button on the scene. a fucking button!

****

11:43 p.m. **You’re an illusionist, you could trick the police too.**

****

11:43 p.m. oooh! I like how you think.

****

11:45 p.m. **If I take screenshots of this I could convince my sister and cousin I don’t need any friends.**

****

11:46 p.m. why cause I could become the Bonnie to your Clyde? The Mallory to your Mickey?

****

11:47 p.m. **Oh my God, stop.**

****

11:48 p.m. the Harley Quinn to your Joker?? B)

****

11:53 p.m. **You’re devious.**

****

11:54 p.m. oh yeah my dear, but so are you.

****

11:55 p.m. **You made your point.**

****

11:55 p.m. i guess you’re not coming to LOM tonite?

****

11:57 p.m. **It was a horrible day, so no, I will relax and read something.**

****

11:58 p.m. stressing as in some rich spoiled person was giving you a hard time on the restaurant?

****

12:00 a.m. **How did you know? It wasn’t you right? The tall old lady with an expertise in Michelin star rated restaurants and a very delicate palate to eat the food of a young inexperienced chef?**

****

12:01 a.m. okay first of all fuck that privileged hag and second do I soun like a freaking old lady?

****

12:03 a.m. **Well…**

****

12:04 a.m. rude

****

12:05 a.m. **Good night, Judar.**

****

12:05 a.m. nighty night rude person

****

\---------- January 25 -----------

****

[Picture sent]

 

[Picture sent]

****

11:19 a.m. mcdonald’s breakfast burrito for your eyes delight.

****

11:21 a.m. **…**

****

11:21 a.m.  awww comeoooon is not that bad, mushy stuff can be interesting

****

11:43 a.m. **Stop it.**

****

11:50 a.m fiiiiine.

****

10:32 p.m. hey Hakuryuu wanna raid?

****

10:35 p.m. **I’m working still, it will take a while.**

****

10:36 p.m. ah i see its ok ill see you tomorrow

****

10:38 p.m. **Alright.**

****

10:39 p.m. nighty!

****

10:39 p.m. **Good night, Judar.**

****

\---------- January 26 -----------

****

[Picture sent]

****

10:50 a.m. isnt this the fluffiest dog youve ever seen???

****

11:06 a.m. **Are you sure that is a dog? I can only see a dandelion flower with two eyes.**

****

11:08 a.m. IKR??? I want one of these

****

11:10 a.m. **I doubt you would be able to take care of it, you’d have to brush his hair for hours.**

****

11:12 a.m. I have some experience with brushing i have long hair

****

11:18 a.m. **Congratulations.**

****

11:18 a.m. you are the worst!

****

11:23 a.m. **Thank you.**

****

11:26 a.m. :P i wasn’t flattering you

****

11:53 a.m. **I will log in to Labyrinth at 11 pm.**

****

11:54 a.m. roger that i will be waiting

****

11:53 a.m. **See you later.**

****

11:54 a.m. see ya!

****

\----------------

****

**_[_ ** **_AvengingWhiteDragon is online_ ** **_]_ **

****

**_[_ ** **_BlackSun is calling_ ** **_]_ **

****

**“You did some of the upgrades I suggested.”**

****

“I told you I would.”

****

**“I'm impressed.”**

****

“Is that all it took? Doing what you wanted? Could've said that from the beginning, we would have ended up teaming up as friendy-friends quicker.”

****

**“We need to be near the war in Magnostadt, but we're not going to fight it.”**

****

“You always choose to change the subject when I flatter you, it’s cute, you  _are_ shy, no matter what you say. Oh and FYI not fighting in the middle of everyone else’s raid is boring.”

****

**“....”**

****

**“We would lose time if we fight against other players. The Mogammet event has a lot of NPC black warlocks, we can fight them and take their dark mana. Which will be needed later on to destroy the witch.”**

****

“That also implies we could be anyone's target.”

****

**“Exactly.”**

****

“Fair... when do we start?”

****

**“Now.”**

****

“For how long will we be doing this?”

****

**“Until we get eighty bars of dark mana.”**

****

“Are you aiming for the highest level quest? That could take like forever!”

****

**“It would be a waste doing it eight times until we get to the highest level, let’s start with the highest level so we can take the highest reward.”**

****

“Kill the witch, 90,000 GP- _that_ is too low. Kou’s witch is an old quest, it has a ridiculous high level of requirements and the final rewrd is not too juicy.”

****

**“And yet you want it and I know why.”**

****

“Besides I hate that witch ‘cause of the backstory, it’s the only one with a platinum surprise chest.”

****

**“If we do the highest level the first time we will get three times the reward. 27,000 golden pieces, three dark mana containers, and three platinum surprise chests. There are only two rare items in the chest, if we did it eight times - which is what people normally do - it would give us eight times the same result, but you only can have the platinum chest and the dark mana container** **_once_ ** **.”**

****

“So if we get the three chests the chances to get the two rare items are higher!”

****

**“Exactly.”**

****

“Hakuryuu, you mad genius! Let me hold you!”

****

**“Also I would get three dark mana containers with which I could definitely morph to a black paladin.”**

****

“It’s complicated... but after a daily harvest we could do it in like… one month?”

****

**“If we’re efficient it will take us thirteen days.”**

****

“Bring it on!”

****

**“That’s how I like it, let’s teleport to the outskirts of Magnostadt. The raid is big and we would become an instent target the moment we step close.”**

****

“Oh shit! It’s full of black warlocks!”

****

**“Let’s start the combo, stay close.”**

****

“Shit...This is tough.”

****

**“Just like life.”**

****

“Tell me about it. Do you even know how difficult is to be around circus nazi soldiers? Those guys are always trying to tell you what to do and how to do it, as if my act wasn’t awesome enough- A hoard!”

 

**“You’re giving hell to that poor keyboard.”**

****

“AAAAAAAAH HAKURYUU! Save me, save me! _Tasukete_.”

****

“Oh that was close, thank you, I will take the HP potio- Why are you laughing, you fucking asshole?!”

****

**“Your voice went so high! Oh my God... oh my God.”**

****

“Okay, that’s enough…Stop cracking up.”

****

“Any minute now.”

****

**“Alright, I’m done. Just to be clear, you were laughing too.”**

****

“At last! What was I saying before the banshee screech and my very embarrassing little girl voice? Which wasn’t amusing at all?”

****

**“Nothing transcendental.”**

****

“Rude!”

****

**“Done, I killed the last magician, time to harvest the dark mana. Just for the record. You wanted to raid with this douche, now you have to pay the consequences.”**

****

“Hell, I’ll take it. This douche is the only one that’s in Kou’s witch quest.“

****

**“I’m not the only one in the world, you know?”**

****

“Sometimes it seems like.”

****

**“Online, right?”**

****

“And offline too.”

****

**“You have Ithnan, that was his name right? And... Dunya?”**

****

“You have an annoying accurate memory - and Isaac. Yours were Alibaba - I will never forget that cause it’s stupid - his girlfriend and another person maybe?”

****

**“Aladdin.”**

****

“Aladdin… Of course, what's with this thousand and one nights names?”

****

**“His real name is not Aladdin, we call him that cause that’s how Alibaba calls him - they’re best friends. His real name is Solomon.”**

****

“That is _hardly_ an improvement.”

****

**“Morgiana is the name of Alibaba’s girlfriend.”**

****

“Weird names everywhere.”

****

**“Ithnan,** **are you kidding me? “**

****

“We don’t count that nasty fucker. Although, I never go to the movies with them like you with your friends.”

****

**“Maybe I never will again, last time Alibaba and Morgiana spent all the movies sharing saliva.”**

****

“Yuck. At least your friends don’t use your couch for fucking at night? I swear, Isaac and Dunya had been together for a while, isn’t it time for them to tone the fuck down?”

****

**“I suppose is better to hear your friends making out at the movies… Well… At least they’re both pretty.”**

****

“Alibaba and his girlfriend?”

****

**“Yeah.”**

****

“Don’t tell me you’re into some polyamory shit.”

****

**“No! What the fuck, Judar? I didn’t mean it like** **_that_ ** **.”**

****

“LOL. Dunya is pretty but Isaac is one gloomy motherfucker, I wouldn’t touch him with a stick. Ithnan is one handsome man but he is deluded and he scares the hell out of me what a religious monger he is. Markkio is like a hundred years old and he has the dumbest face you’ve ever seen, I assure you.”

****

**“You have an interesting group.”**

****

“Meh, they come around but I never really hang out with them, I just can't be bothered. I don't like people.”

****

**“Yeah. Me neither.”**

****

“We say that while we hang out, good job, us.”

****

**“Is that what we’re doing?”**

****

“Hakuryuu if you can’t tell we’re becoming friends you are the densest smart person I’ve met.”

****

**“Hm… I suppose?”**

****

“Hey! Don’t think about it too hard, we both are assholes and we both dislike people, we maybe will end up tearing each other’s hair.”

****

**“Guess you’re right. I think it’s all there is to harvest for now… Good night, Judar.”**

****

“I like when you say my name, good night, Hakuryuu.”

****

**_[_ ** **_AvengingWhiteDragon is offline_ ** **_]_ **


	3. Chapter 3

\---------- January 27 -----------

_**** _

09:43 a.m. I dreamt with your voice is that even normal? like I could hear it clear as day and you were calling my name

_**** _

09:44 a.m. **You sorely need a psychologist.**

_**** _

09:45 a.m. I had one but it didnt help

_**** _

09:45 a.m. **Of course it didn’t…**

_**** _

09:46 a.m. last saturday was your busy day so i guess this is one of those days?

_**** _

09:47 a.m. **Yes, I will work and probably smash my head against the wall in the process.**

_**** _

09:48 a.m. what is so bad about it?

_**** _

09:53 a.m. **Why do you even care?**

_**** _

09:53 a.m. I am just curious about you and  i want to know more, is that bad?

_**** _

09:53 a.m. **No…**

_**** _

09:54 a.m. so what are you doing?

_**** _

09:54 a.m. **My Valentine Day’s menu… it’s hard**

_**** _

09:55 a.m. why?

_**** _

09:56 a.m. **You can’t project love if you haven’t felt it in a while, I don’t want to think mechanically about it, just like I do with my Excel tables… I don’t know if it makes sense… People are going to come in with their special someone and the food should talk about it, right? How can I make a menu if I can’t know what to say to a person they’re in love with?**

_**** _

09:57 a.m. well maybe you can’t project love but you can project care right?

_**** _

09:58 a.m. **I guess?**

_**** _

**[Incoming call - Judar]**

_**** _

**“Are you really calling me for this?”**

_**** _

“You know I am a talking person and I am in bed, is too early to be pressing buttons.”

_**** _

**“Ok?”**

_**** _

“Anyway, as I was saying, You can make your inspiration care instead of love then? What do you _care_ about the most?”

_**** _

**“My family…. Even if it sounds weird, my friends…”**

_**** _

“It doesn’t sound _weird_ , Hakuryuu, your family loves you as well. In their own freakishly odd way. And I’m sure Alibaba and his girlfriend Moryana - or however it’s pronounced, - and Aladdin Solomon must care about you too. They’re all willing to kick my ass if I get you into trouble, right?”

_**** _

**“Yes, they’re all protective with me.”**

_**** _

“Isn’t protection a big sign of care slash fraternal love?”

_**** _

**“I see… Yes - So for the eight course dinner on Valentine’s I could talk about my care for the eight of them.”**

_**** _

“Totally! Making each dish thinking about the people you care about the most! Like the old hag could be like an egg shell, and the three stooges - you know Kouen, Koumei and Kouha - some hard horse meat, plain ice and stale pudding respectively.”

_**** _

**“How can I even laugh at your stupid ideas?”**

_**** _

“‘Cause I'm a genius Hakuryuu! A misunderstood genius!”

_**** _

**“Even when you’re ridiculous most of the time, I have to say, your senseless jabber proved itself effective today.”**

_**** _

“Rude.”

_**** _

**“I mean it in the best of ways, of course.”**

_**** _

“Now you're just flattering me.”

_**** _

**“Congratulations. I just rolled my eyes at you.”**

_**** _

“Rude again? I am trying to help you. Maybe I won't tell you what dish I was planning for your  Christmas special.”

_**** _

**“Don’t tell me, instant ramen.”**

_**** _

“You read my mind sometimes.”

_**** _

**“What even are you?”**

_**** _

“I must be a rocket ‘cause my ass is outta this world!”

_**** _

**“I don’t have time for your scrambled thoughts, I already missed my 10 am training.”**

_**** _

“Training? Of what?”

_**** _

**“I do kung fu.”**

_**** _

“Like Neo in the Matrix?!”

_**** _

**“For God’s sake, Judar.”**

_**** _

“Mkay... we’ll talk tomorrow I guess.”

_**** _

**“Don’t sound so depressed, you will have fun with the upgrades you have left.”**

_**** _

“Fine, boss, I will! Don’t stain the walls with your blood, it’s a pain to remove, trust me on this.”

_**** _

**“Okay, I will not ask how you know that. See you and… Judar?”**

_**** _

“Yes?”

_**** _

**“Thank you.”**

_**** _

“My pleasure, anytime you need it, smoky voice.”

_**** _

**“Bye.”**

_**** _

“Bye!”

_**** _

\---------- January 28 -----------

_**** _

[Picture sent]

_**** _

11:17 a.m. have you ever seen a peach so plump? Is like my dream come true

_**** _

[Picture sent]

_**** _

11:17 a.m. see how juicy it is?

_**** _

11:21 a.m **. It actually is a good peach.**

_**** _

11:22 a.m. a perfect specimen of white peach

_**** _

11:23 a.m. **Someone knows his peaches. I remember you ‘freaking adore peaches’.**

_**** _

11:23 a.m. and I still think that’s an understatement

_**** _

11:25 a.m **. Do you eat a lot of fruit and vegetables?**

_**** _

11:26 a.m. blegh no I hate veggies but yes a lot of fruit

_**** _

11:27 a.m **. Vegetables are good for you, try to eat at least once a day.**

_**** _

11:28 a.m. but Hakuryuuuuuuu

_**** _

11:29 a.m. **A stir fry with aromatic spices or spaghetti sauce can help hide the vegetable flavor. Try it.**

_**** _

11:30 a.m. fine dad ill try!

_**** _

[Picture sent]

_**** _

03:09 p.m. I ate 50 percent of the veggies on the stir fry its a record so there

_**** _

10:17 p.m. **I am so proud.**

_**** _

_****\----------------------------** ** _

 

**_[PrincessGYOKU is online]_ **

_**** _

**_[PrincessGYOKU]:_ ** _Hakuryuu! Guess who I found today at lunch time?_

_**** _

**_[AvengingWhiteDragon]:_ ** **It wasn’t a celebrity, was it? I don’t know much of celebrities.**

_**** _

**_[PrincessGYOKU]:_ ** _No silly, I found Judar, he was eating cleaner than I ever seen him! I think you’re a good influence for him._

_**** _

**_[AvengingWhiteDragon]:_ ** **Are you telling me you know him in real life?**

_**** _

**_[PrincessGYOKU]:_ ** _Yeah! We have lunch together sometimes ‘cause the company is close to the theatre where he works. I met him a year ago on a gay bar._

_**** _

**_[AvengingWhiteDragon]:_ ** **I don’t even want to ask what you were doing there.**

_**** _

**_[PrincessGYOKU]:_ ** _I was the wing girl for a friend, anyway I see this pretty guy with a LOM t-shirt and I couldn’t resist to ask for his username. We’ve hang out with him to play sometimes, on the nights you didn’t want to come._

_**** _

**_[AvengingWhiteDragon]:_ ** **Who wears a Labyrinth of Magic t-shirt to a bar night?**

_**** _

**_[AvengingWhiteDragon]:_ ** **Of course… Judar, silly me.**

_**** _

**_[PrincessGYOKU]:_ ** _Yes, he is funny, right? Which compliments your seriousness. I think you would make a power couple._

_**** _

**_[AvengingWhiteDragon]:_ ** **I just spilled my drink sister, I hope you’re happy now.**

_**** _

**_[PrincessGYOKU]:_ ** _Did you get nervous?_

_**** _

**_[AvengingWhiteDragon]:_ ** **You’ve watched too many rom coms.**

_**** _

**_[PrincessGYOKU]:_ ** _Yes I have! :3 I will make a cutesy name for you guys. What about JudaRyuu?_

_**** _

**_[AvengingWhiteDragon]:_ ** **Absolutely not.**

_**** _

**_[BlackSun is online]_ **

_**** _

**_[PrincessGYOKU]:_ ** _Look who’s here, I’ll leave you to it._

_**** _

**_[AvengingWhiteDragon]:_ ** **Saved by the bell.**

_**** _

**_[PrincessGYOKU is offline]_ **

_**** _

**_[AvengingWhiteDragon is calling]_ **

_**** _

“Hey Hakuryuu!”

_**** _

**“Hello Judar, are you ready for harvesting?”**

_**** _

“Yep!”

_**** _

**“I saw you harvested yesterday, thank you for covering my share too.”**

_**** _

“Hey, I had nothing to do and I was bored, is no problem. We’re a team after all.”

_**** _

**“Still, you risked dying all by yourself.”**

_**** _

“I was far away enough and there are not many raiding teams in the morning.”

_**** _

**“I am glad.”**

_**** _

**“So... how was your day?”**

_**** _

“Eh, it was okay- Are you going to die or what, you immortal warlock piece of shit?”

_**** _

**“Anything particular?”**

_**** _

“Not, really no, it was very much the same. Well, at one card trick my fingers like… stuttered? I took longer than normal to shuffle them correctly. But aside that a pretty generic presentation.”

_**** _

**“How can fingers stutter?”**

_**** _

“Beats me! I got distracted by a thought. How was yours?”

_**** _

**“Same too. One of the cooks burned his hand with caramel, it was small, but heating sugar makes bad burns.”**

_**** _

“At least did it leave a cool scar?”

_**** _

**“... What?”**

_**** _

“Yeah! Like those with ramifications, keloid scars right?”

_**** _

**“How can it be cool? What are you talking about?”**

_**** _

“Don’t they look badass sometimes?”

_**** _

**“I don’t think so, no.”**

_**** _

“I think they make people look more tough, like soldiers and warriors and all that shit.”

_**** _

**“Hmm.”**

_**** _

“Also! I ate my veggies today, what do I win?”

_**** _

**“A thumbs up.”**

_**** _

“I don’t earn anything for almost heaving when the broccoli hit my tongue?”

_**** _

**“Lame.”**

_**** _

“Rude!”

_**** _

**“What do you want, a medal?”**

_**** _

“A kiss maybe?”

_**** _

**“…”**

_**** _

“On the cheek! On the cheek of course! That’s what I meant!”

_**** _

**“You’re such an idiot...”**

_**** _

“That’s me...”

_**** _

**“We’re done harvesting, I should go to sleep.”**

_**** _

“Alright, good night, Hakuryuu.”

_**** _

**“Good night.”**

_**** _

**_[AvengingWhiteDragon is offline]_ **

_**** _

\---------- January 29 -----------

_**** _

[Picture sent]

_**** _

10:46 a.m. my earphones cable broke… it suuuucks how am i even going to hear my spotify list?

_**** _

[Picture sent]

_**** _

03:28 p.m. spaghetti sauce had veggies and I kind of ate most of it

_**** _

**_[PrincessGYOKU is online]_ **

_**** _

**_[_ ** **_BlackSun_ ** **_]_ ** **_:_ ** Hey Kougyoku, have you seen Hakuryuu?

_**** _

**_[PrincessGYOKU]:_ ** _I think he went out with Alibaba and Aladdin to a party tonight, they insisted. I think they actually kidnapped him..._

_**** _

**_[_ ** **_BlackSun_ ** **_]_ ** **_:_ ** ok phew I thought he was mad at me or something

_**** _

**_[PrincessGYOKU]:_ ** _You’re okay, he must be having a good time._

_**** _

**_[_ ** **_BlackSun_ ** **_]_ ** **_:_ ** Thank god

_**** _

\----------------------

_**** _

**[Incoming call - Hakuryuu]**

_**** _

“Hakuryuu!? Hi!”

_**** _

**“Judar… I am sorry I didn’t reply today…”**

_**** _

“It’s fine- You’re slurring. Are you drunk?”

_**** _

**“Yes, I am.”**

_**** _

“Are you... Crying?”

_**** _

**“Yes - I drank so much and I was feeling so down. It’s just... I hate this...  I am doing my best and it never seems enough for everything I wished I could accomplish.”**

_**** _

“Calm down, Hakuryuu, walk slowly to where Alibaba is. Where are you?”

_**** _

**“On the bathroom floor...”**

_**** _

“... Don’t cry Hakuryuu.”

_**** _

**“I didn’t want to be away from you really, because,  you know? I am happy you came into my life.”**

_**** _

“... What?”

_**** _

**“My family always expects me to fit they stupid family plan, my friends can’t understand my views. When people reach for me they always want to force it and I am never comfortable with them. But you hadn’t complained once and you’ve being helpful and made me laugh.  I just want you to be around for a long time.”**

_**** _

“Really? You think about me like that?”

_**** _

**“Yes… I think about you during my day and I consider you in my plans. You’re part of my life now. I even would like to hang out with you in real life.”**

_**** _

“Hakuryuu I will be with you! I really want to be around! I think we’re very similar and I think about you all the time too!”

_**** _

**“I shouldn’t be so rude to you all the time.”**

_**** _

“You’re just a serious person! I am fine! I mean we joke about everything, but I don’t think you’re mean on purpose! We tease each other and that’s why it works, we have the same twisted sense of humor. We just are like a perfect fit-”

_**** _

**“I really would like to kiss your cheek.”**

_**** _

“Hakuryuu, I would let you kiss me… I wouldn’t mind if it was a real kiss...”

_**** _

**“Urgh...”**

_**** _

“Hakuryuu? Are you going to-  Oh fuck… I hope Alibaba is close by.”

_**** _

\----------------------

_**** _

**_[_ ** **_BlackSun_ ** **_]_ ** **_:_ ** Call Alibaba like ASAP Hakuryuu is vomiting in the bathroom

_**** _

**_[PrincessGYOKU]:_ ** _Oh no…_

_**** _

\----------------------

_**** _

“Hang in there Hakuryuu, help is on its way, I think…”

_**** _

_“-it’s enough Ryuu, come on, I am driving you home... Give me that phone, you’re going to drop it.”_

_**** _

**“Ughh… No...don’t take it away... “**

_**** _

_“Thank you for blowing the whistle Judar, I will take care of him.”_

_**** _

“Alibaba? Thank God… Okay… Text me from Hakuryuu’s phone when he’s safe at home, check he’s done throwing up for good.”

_**** _

_“Don’t worry, I got this. I didn’t see him drinking, I should have being paying attention - Careful with the step, friend, come on. Aladdin! We’re leaving!”_

_**** _

**“The fucking floor is moving. “**

_**** _

“Hey Alibaba! One of you guys didn’t drink, right?! I can take a friend’s car and drive there to take you home.”

_**** _

_“I didn’t drink, I am a designed driver tonight. Thank you for your offering Judar, I’ll text you.”_

_**** _

“Thanks.”

_**** _

02:19 a.m. **It’s done, Hakuryuu is fine. Sleeping soundly.**

_**** _

02:19 a.m. perfect thanks Alibaba

_**** _

\---------- January 30 -----------

_**** _

[Link sent - Top 10 remedies for hangovers]

_**** _

11:37 a.m. **What the hell? Did you talk with Alibaba yesterday?**

_**** _

11:43 a.m. yes checking you were taken home.

_**** _

11:47 a.m. **How did you know I was drinking?**

_**** _

11:48 a.m. what? you don’t remember anything????

_**** _

11:48 a.m. **No, why?**

_**** _

11:48 a.m. you dont remember you called me yesterday??

_**** _

11:53 a.m. **Shit.** **I didn’t behaved inappropriately did I? If I did I apologise, I usually say a lot of nonsense, I would be very embarrassed if I said something stupid.**

_**** _

11:58 a.m. no, just

_**** _

12:01 p.m. you were muttering a lot i barely understood most of it dont worry

_**** _

12:03 p.m. **I apologise again, I shouldn’t have called you. Please forget about whatever incoherence I said.**

_**** _

12:05 p.m. sure i will. Its fine i promise

_**** _

10:23 p.m. **Alibaba told me it was thanks to you he rescued me from the bathroom floor… I am very ashamed for my behavior.**

_**** _

10:26 p.m. Dont be!! you haven’t see me drunk. now that’s a sight to behold, i tend to set things on fire

_**** _

10:26 p.m. as Isaac put it I become a rioting gremlin

_**** _

10:28 p.m. **Still, it wasn’t fair to give you that responsibility. You acted like a real gentleman.**

_**** _

10:28 p.m. I want that responsibility and that has to be the first time in my life I say that line. and thanks but no thanks I'll leave you the gentlemanish fuckery. It fits you better. I am more the bold fool sort.

_**** _

10:29 p.m. **I think you're more than that. Thank you, Judar.**

_**** _

10:30 p.m. thanks i guess and youre welcome, Hakuryuu

_**** _

10:31 p.m. **I will rest for now. I know you’ve had to harvest alone. I will make it up for you tomorrow.**

_**** _

10:32 p.m. I’m fine! I have a lot of free time, go rest

_**** _

10:33 p.m. **Good night, Judar.**

_**** _

10:34 p.m. good night Hakuryuu

_**** _

\---------- January 31 -----------

_**** _

11:21 a.m. feeling better?

_**** _

11:25 a.m. **Yes, thank you. How was the harvesting?**

_**** _

11:26 a.m. piece of cake if you ask me. I finished all the upgrades you suggested and I was able to unlock some nasty spells.

_**** _

11:27 a.m. **I knew you would like them, they’re kind of gruesome.**

_**** _

11:28 a.m. how well you know me

_**** _

11:29 a.m. **It’s harder than it seem like.**

_**** _

11:29 a.m. thats what he said

_**** _

12:02 p.m. **Why are you on my WhatsApp again?**

_**** _

12:04 p.m. Cause I’m adorbs

_**** _

12:04 p.m. **‘Cause you're a dork?**

_**** _

12:05 p.m. rude. I’ll see you later for the harvest.

_**** _

12:06 p.m. **Yes. See you later.**

_**** _

\-----------------------------

_**** _

**_[AvengingWhiteDragon is online]_ **

_**** _

**_[BlackSun is calling]_ **

_**** _

“Are you ready? Judar the Black Sun is online and ready to absorb all the black mana in this world!”

_**** _

**“You have a lot of energy today.”**

_**** _

“I had a power nap in the way home, Markkio drives me here. I fell asleep in the back of the van.”

_**** _

**“Good, you’ll need it, there’s a fair amount of black warlocks.”**

_**** _

“HAHAHA die! Die I say!”

_**** _

**“Keep that hunger for blood for the witch.”**

_**** _

“Oh come on! I have hunger for blood to spare.”

_**** _

**“You’re not a vampire, are you?”**

_**** _

“No, thank you. Being in highschool for more than a hundred years to fall in love with teenagers sounds fucking horrifying.”

_**** _

**“Twilight is not the best example of vampires.”**

_**** _

“Nope! I rather be a cannibal vampire with sharp teeth like an abyssal fish.”

_**** _

**“You could eat some people’s limbs and watch them crawl like turtles.”**

_**** _

“Hah! It would be so funny! What would you do if you were left without arms or legs?”

_**** _

**“Use cool bionic prosthetics, what else?”**

_**** _

“Hakuryuu, the Avenging White Droid. I would stay like that, fuck it. Roll all over the place making people feel the uncanny valley in the flesh.”

_**** _

**“You could even chase them on the street.”**

_**** _

“HAH! Also I would hug you with my little stumps.”

_**** _

**“Good. It would be easier to throw you into a well.”**

_**** _

“Hey!”

_**** _

**“Like a sack of potatoes.”**

_**** _

“Yeah, I almost can hear you throwing my limbless body to the void ‘Hey everyone! This one is defective, let’s fill another one!’ fwahhhh! You know if you keep laughing like that, I will consider to change profession and be a clown instead.”

_**** _

**“I don’t think many have your moronic sense of humor.”**

_**** _

“Hey! But I make _you_ laugh, don’t I?”

_**** _

**“Yes you do. That makes me a moron too, what a relief.”**

_**** _

“You’re in a better mood now.”

_**** _

**“I am just glad you didn't freak out by** **_drunk Hakuryuu,_ ** **as many people do.”**

_**** _

“Oh no, I was the first person in Hakuryuu's mind when he decided to call someone while drunk. I am _SO_ offended.”

_**** _

**“Well not offended. Awkward? Cringy?”**

_**** _

“Honored? Happy?”

_**** _

**“You can't really be that glad that you heard me throw up.”**

_**** _

“It means you consider me in your life and kind of trust me a bit, right?”

_**** _

**“I suppose.”**

_**** _

“ _You suppose_ , asshole?! Stop laughing!”

_**** _

**“I have to change this spear, it’s not as effective as I thought.”**

_**** _

“Could you imagine if life was so easy as an MMO and you just pressed a button and change yourself?”

_**** _

**“I would find myself pressing buttons all day.”**

_**** _

“Why am I not surprised by that statement?”

_**** _

**“What would you change about yourself?”**

_**** _

“My fucked up brain… sometimes not even _I_ can keep up with myself… You?”

_**** _

**“More than change anything it should be improve all the skills I have.”**

_**** _

“The overachiever for you all!”

_**** _

**“I am not going to deny that I am an achievement freak.”**

_**** _

“AHHHH! HAKURYUU! HELP!”

_**** _

**“Come close. I’m activating the divine caldera.”**

_**** _

“Where did these guys came from?”

 

**“Maybe they had the same idea to harvest black mana, good thing they were low levels... I think it’s enough for today, I’ll see you tomorrow, Judar.”**

_**** _

“See you tomorrow, Hakuryuu!”

_**** _

**“Good night.”**

_**** _

“Good night!”

_**** _

**_[AvengingWhiteDragon is offline]_ **

_**** _

**_[KingSaluja is online]_ **

_**** _

**_[KingSaluja]:_ ** _Hello Judar! Hakuei - Hakuryuu’s sister - called me and said Hakuryuu was laughing unusually loud. Was that your doing?_

_**** _

**_[BlackSun]:_ ** Yeah, the fucker was laughing at me as always, no big deal…

_**** _

**_[KingSaluja]:_ ** _You guys are really bonding, right?_

_**** _

**_[BlackSun]:_ ** Ohhhh you have no idea, now I know more of you guys, and his profession, and we text daily, and we have cool game nights

_**** _

**_[KingSaluja]:_ ** _I gave a ride to Hakuryuu today and he told me all you did for him. I am really glad you’re being good to him, even when he’s not the most friendly guy around._

_**** _

**_[BlackSun]:_ ** You mean like you?

_**** _

**_[KingSaluja]:_ ** _I wouldn’t word it like that._

_**** _

**_[BlackSun]:_ ** How are you even friends with Hakuryuu?

_**** _

**_[KingSaluja]:_ ** _Almost by force to be honest, we met him because he was in the same chemistry classes in school as Aladdin.  We've had some rough times, but still we love each other. We think very differently, and had many misunderstandings that could have shattered our friendship. Once at school we had a fist fight so bad that he broke my nose, I broke his knee and we had to be in the hospital for a while._

_**** _

**_[BlackSun]:_ ** Too bad I wasn't there

_**** _

**_[KingSaluja]:_ ** _To laugh?_

_**** _

**_[BlackSun]:_ ** To finish breaking open your skull, I don't know what happened but I bet Hakuryuu was right

_**** _

**_[KingSaluja]:_ ** _You talk like him._

_**** _

**_[BlackSun]:_ ** So I've noticed

_**** _

**_[KingSaluja]:_ ** _And you do like him, don't you?_

_**** _

**_[KingSaluja]:_ ** _Ignoring me? Then it's a yes._

_**** _

**_[BlackSun]:_ ** Yes a fuckingn lot okay?

_**** _

**_[KingSaluja]:_ ** _Good. I think you’re cool Judar Don’t hurt my friend, please._

_**** _

**_[BlackSun]:_ ** Something tells me it could very well be all the way around

_**** _

**_[KingSaluja]:_ ** _If it happens I will be the first one interceding for you._

_**** _

**_[BlackSun]:_ ** I appreciate it

_**** _

**_[BlackSun]:_ **  I still don’t like you tho! :P

_**** _

**_[KingSaluja]:_ ** _You don’t need to like me, you only need to like him for him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, another one. Writing sometimes is therapeutic for me. Pressure of real life is real. Anxiety sucks... So you kno, whatevs. Hope you enjoy it and makes a little smile upon your face.


	4. Chapter 4

\---------- February 1st -----------

****

[Picture sent]

****

10:48 a.m. this is a nice view of the sun over the city from the balcony. since you don’t get any light I thought I should show just so you remember how it looks like.

****

11:01 a.m. **Indeed a nice view. Your apartment is high.**

****

11:03 a.m. I live in the 13th floor.

****

11:04 a.m. **A ‘bad luck’ number, why am I not surprised.**

****

11:05 a.m. oh oh oh and wait my number of apartment is 4-0013

****

11:06 a.m. **What were the chances? More bad luck**

****

11:06 a.m. let me put the cherry on top.

****

[Picture sent]

****

11:08 a.m. **A black cat? You’re a walking cliché.**

****

11:08 a.m. yeah! Let me present to you Rukh, the bitch that scratches my sofa.

****

11:08 a.m. **Peculiar name. Also who has black covers in their bed?**

****

11:09 a.m.  me! that’s why I need that white fluffy dog Hakuryuu! I need some white in my black.

****

11:09 a.m. **You would stain it with your black**

****

11:10 a.m. come on keep up! I want some yin for my yang. you get me Hakuryuu? some white!

****

11:11 a.m. **Are you making a double entendre of my name?**

****

11:11 a.m. yes!

****

11:13 a.m. **Ugh… I just pressed the bridge of my nose in pain and annoyance. I’ll see you later.**

****

11:14 a.m. I have that effect on people.

****

11:14 a.m. okay! see you later!

****

\------------------------------------------

****

**_[BlackSun is online]_ **

****

**_[AvengingWhiteDragon is calling]_ **

****

“Hey Hakuryuu! I am ready to kick some warlock butt.”

****

**“Okay, let’s go.”**

****

“Is that Belial’s equip?”

****

**“I learned how to use it. Watch this.”**

****

“Oh wow, that is a cool power, disable them for a couple of seconds really helps to destroy them in one go.”

****

**“I know it’s a very useful resource, I am almost glad you coerced me into take it.”**

****

“I did not coerce you, I just nagged you so badly you had no choice but come with me.”

****

“Not that we actually _came_ together, though…”

****

**“Stop being vulgar, Judar.”**

****

“I just want to point out the irony of asking _me_ not to be vulgar.”

****

**“Sometimes I can't discern if you are achingly stupid or annoyingly clever.”**

****

“Guess you'll have to keep hanging around to find out. FYI, I am totally winking at you while saying that.”

****

**“Achingly stupid it is, then.”**

****

“Rude!”

****

**“This is a lot of black mana.”**

****

“Closer every time to that wicked witch.”

****

**“Now that I think about it… You did said you liked the backstory of that quest, didn’t you?”**

****

“I somehow can relate to the Kou’s prince, seeking revenge to kill his crazy mother. I had a crazy mother as well.”

****

**“Crazy in what way?”**

****

“Crazy in the worst of ways, madly evil in fact, if you find a fucking witch stepmother in a story that’s her for you. She always found ways to manipulate people to do her bidding, she was deceitful, cunning and just a plain bitch overall.”

****

**“I… had an evil mother as well. She hid her true self behind sweet words and a kind fake voice, but her intentions were always to hurt.”**

****

“Mine forced me to do horrible things…”

****

**“Mine killed my older brothers.”**

****

“She made me commit crimes….  and tortured me psychologically...”

****

**“She burned our house…  the three of us were inside…”**

****

“FUCK!”

****

**“What was that noise?”**

****

“I put two and two together of something, and threw my mouse against the wall.”

****

**“Are you ok? Damn… That sounded equally stupid as it did in my head.”**

****

“I hate the memories and I hate my adoptive mother... and I hate your mother too, look what has she done to you… your voice sounds all broken.”

****

**“I hate them too. I loathe the way your adoptive mother hurt you this bad.”**

****

“I have always cursed my fate, you know? Like… Why it had to be _me_ among all people?”

****

**“I also curse it, our goddamn** **_fate_ ** **and our** **_mothers_ ** **.”**

****

“Geez, you really are like me. How fucked up is this?”

****

**“Nobody understands why I can’t forgive and forget and why I can’t just ‘get over it’”**

****

“You can’t! Even if you try and run away the feeling of despair and anger consumes you.”

****

**“Even if that woman is gone you feel like she can still whisper in your ear, condemn you when you do wrong,  mocking you when you’re in pain and winning ground over your mind.”**

****

“And then she comes like a demon at night, sitting in your chest-”

****

**“-making you feel you can’t breathe, like you can’t move. And you -in your life- truly can’t move-”**

****

“-forward.”

****

**“Exactly… ”**

****

“Hakuryuu… Will there be a time when the nightmares are gone?”

****

**“I don’t know...”**

****

“What if they never leave? What if-”

****

**“-Hush, don’t think about that, don’t think.”**

****

“Shit. I don’t want to play anymore. I think I broke my mouse”

****

**“Head to the outskirts, we’re teleporting back.”**

****

“Understood.”

****

**“Wait a second, I’ll be back. Do NOT leave, okay?”**

****

“Okay.”

****

“What were you doing there?”

****

**“Shut up for a minute, Judar.”**

****

“Oh… What is that?”

****

“It’s like a very sweet and sad asian violin.”

****

**“I play erhu.”**

****

“That is… beautiful, are you really playing this?”

****

**“Yes.”**

****

“Wow…”

****

**“I play it to calm the anxiety.”**

****

“It’s working…”

****

“Don’t stop.”

****

**“I won’t.”**

****

“...”

****

“I can’t believe I listened to you for five minutes straight, I suck at sitting still.”

****

**“Feeling better?”**

****

“God yes, you?”

****

**“Yes, so much better.”**

****

“Now, I just need to hear you saying my name and I’m set.”

****

**“Why?”**

****

“I’ve told you before, your voice is pure velvet and I love it when you say my name.”

****

**“Alright, it’s time to go to bed.”**

****

“Fine.”

****

**“Good night…”**

****

“Good night-”

****

**“…** **_Judar_ ** **.”**

****

_“_ Oh _, Hakuryuu.”_

****

**_[AvengingWhiteDragon is offline]_ **

****

**_[PrincessGYOKU]:_ ** _Hello Judar! I just wanted to thank you for taking care of Ryuu, I will treat you to lunch next week, does that sound good?_

****

**_[BlackSun]:_ ** Kougyoku wait. that doesnt matter right now cause i might have a little problem here. I think I am developing a hopeless crush on your cousin.

****

**_[PrincessGYOKU]:_ ** _Really? Awwwwww! :3_

****

**_[BlackSun]:_ ** Don’t aw me hag, he plays that erhu thing like a freaking spirit of a magic forest who soothes all your pain, and his voice is like chocolate molten lava cake, he cooks bio organic asian fusion megatron food, and makes fucking excel tables for my avatar, he is funny, smart and witty, kind of macabre sometimes and serious but also gentle and warm?? WTFFFF?!!!!!! Is he even real???

****

**_[PrincessGYOKU]:_ ** _He’s very much real, and you haven’t tried his food, it’s heavenly._

****

**_[BlackSun]:_ ** Don’t do me like this…

****

**_[PrincessGYOKU]:_ ** _Want to try?_

****

**_[BlackSun]:_ ** What?????

****

**_[PrincessGYOKU]:_ ** _His food, you dirty dirty idiot._

****

**_[BlackSun]:_ ** Well yes obviously!

****

**_[PrincessGYOKU]:_ ** _I can take you to the restaurant!_

****

**_[BlackSun]:_ ** You eman meeting him IRL?

****

**_[PrincessGYOKU]:_ ** _Yes, well we would have to ask for the chef cause he’s in the kitchen at the back, but yes._

****

**_[BlackSun]:_ ** Holy shit!!! When???

****

**_[PrincessGYOKU]:_ ** _Is next Monday okay for you?_

****

**_[BlackSun]:_ ** Yes!

****

\---------- February 2  -----------

****

[Picture sent]

 

11:02 a.m. stupid cat.

****

11:06 a.m. **Why would I want to see the hole in your sock?**

****

11:07 a.m. I had to send a picture. Force of habit

****

11:10 a.m. **You have the randomest ideas I’ve seen.**

****

11:10 a.m. nice try to compliment me. but you fail cause that’s a pretty standard thing people say to me.

****

11:11 a.m. **Ow. You hurt my heart.**

****

11:12 a.m. so you have one of those?

****

11:12 a.m. **Now who’s being rude?**

****

1112 a.m. :P HAH!!!!!!!!

****

11:12 a.m. **You’re bratty today.**

****

11:13 a.m. I am always bratty but I am strangely well behaved with you.

****

11:13 a.m. **Why?**

****

11:14 a.m. meh, dunno. are we playing tonight?

****

11:17 a.m. **Yes, I’ll be there at 10 probably, my sister is travelling today and I have to take her to the airport, so I’m leaving the restaurant early.**

****

11:18 a.m. okay then, even better for me. where is Hakuei going?

****

11:18 a.m. **DId I ever mention her name?**

****

11:19 a.m. nah, Alibaba did

****

11:20 a.m. **She’s going with my cousins to their father’s grave, it’s the anniversary of his death.**

****

11:20 a.m. you’re not going?

****

11:25 a.m. **I don’t travel with my family. I’ll see you later.**

****

11:26 a.m. Okay bye!

****

****\-----------------------------------------** **

 

**_[BlackSun is online]_ **

****

**_[AvengingWhiteDragon is calling]_ **

****

**“Head to the East, there’s a square of forest with enough warlocks.”**

****

“Hello to you too.”

****

**”Hello, Judar.”**

****

“I almost could hear your eyes rolling at me.”

****

**“Did you hide cameras in my house?”**

****

“No, but now that you mention it. I want to know more about you.”

****

**“What do you want to know?”**

****

“I don’t know, everything.”

****

**“That’s not helping your case.”**

****

“Starting with a _very_ embarrassing story .”

****

**“I am not going to tell you an embarrassing story, why don’t you tell one yourself?”**

****

“I don’t want to if I don’t hear yours first.”

****

**“What about this? The one with more black mana on his bar when we finish emptying this square of forest will tell the other a very embarrassing story that nobody else know but us.”**

****

“You’re in! You’re gonna lose!”

****

**“Don’t count on it!”**

****

**“Okay, it’s almost empty, that’s enough. Let’s teleport.”**

****

“Done. Show me yours and I’ll show you mine.”

****

**“You’re a pervert.”**

****

“Mhmmm. Let’s see… No way!”

****

**“I win, let us hear that story.”**

****

“I am going to regret this…“

****

**“That’s the beauty of it. I’m all ears.”**

****

“Shit. Okay. So… I was a precocious kid and I know that is not surprising. I was the kind of spoiled rich brat that always had what he wanted,  I always pointed what I wanted and it would be given to me. My neighbors had a huge garden and I just _wanted_ to play there, so I made a tantrum bad enough so Falan, my nanny, had no choice but request the neighbors to let me play there. One day I was climbing trees and I saw...  her….”

****

**“Who?”**

****

“My neighbor’s daughter. She was about 16 years old, long Rapunzel hair in a pink color. I was so curious I got near to meet her. Her name was Serendine. I went to see her daily and started knowing her. She was such a serious and diligent person, I admired her and, somehow in my young fucked up mind, I was sure that I was going to marry her.”

****

**“What the hell?”**

****

“Wait, it gets better…  I followed her around everywhere, and grabbed her hand all the time. I pestered her enough to just accept my presence, sometimes taking the role of an ‘advisor’ and telling her what things she should do, buy and such. When she presented me to someone I would glare them daggers, and be plain rude with all of them, friends and family, including and most importantly, her boyfriend.”

****

**“That is embarrassing.”**

****

“I know! I think she indulged me cause I was honestly very young and small - also lonely - and she had a very kind heart. In the end it didn’t end very well, but it’s embarrassing enough to know my younger self was so prone to obsession.”

****

**“And kind of cute too....”**

****

“Cute? Who are you and what did you do to Hakuryuu?”

****

**“… for someone who doesn’t act cute at all.”**

****

“Oh there you are. By the way you’re totally aware that if you tell this story to anyone, I will assassinate you in your sleep, right?”

****

**“Too late, I already posted it on Facebook.”**

****

“What?!”

****

“Stop laughing! Oh you’re joking…”

****

**“Of course I’m joking. don’t worry, the story of child clingy-stalker Judar will follow me to my grave.”**

****

“I kind of want to hear yours, though.”

****

**“Should’ve fought harder.”**

****

“Come oooooooooon Haaaakuryuu!”

****

**“Fine, same warning goes for you.”**

****

“Not a word. Cross my heart and hope to die!”

****

**“Okay… There was someone I had a crush on in high school-”**

****

“All embarrassing things are like that.”

****

**“And a group of friends noticed I was hanging around a lot with this person, who sadly didn’t like me like more than a friend. A group of students start teasing me one day telling me how we are together and that we should totally kiss. So my best friend at the moment decides - in the tiny brain of his - that the best way to help, is telling to all the group right there that it couldn’t be, because I’m basically a slut, that I had slept with a lot of people and for me all these night stands are practically disposable. This obviously destroyed my reputation for good.”**

****

“OH MY GOD! This is priceless”

****

**“The rumour got so bad I had to change schools and if I could I would have changed my name as well. It was so traumatic, I’ve never told this story to anyone. Not one of my new friends or family, not even my sister knows this.”**

****

“Your dark past could come back and bite you, if some of these people appear.”

****

**“Don’t even say it, I shiver by the idea.”**

****

“I bet you were a quiet, shy teenager. What did you wanted to be when you were a kid?”

****

**“I wanted to be like Hakuyuu, my older brother. He was good in everything he did. And be strong willed like my brother Hakuren.”**

****

“You are good at everything you do, aren’t you? And you’re damn strong willed.”

****

**“I could be better.”**

****

“You are too hard to yourself.”

****

**“So I’ve been told. And you? What was your dream?”**

****

“I wanted to be the best magician in the world.”

****

**“That’s still achievable.”**

****

“It doesn’t serve a purpose anymore, people nowadays can’t stay with the mysticism of it, they have to find a mistake and post it on social media…”

****

**“That must be frustrating.”**

****

“You have no idea! An idiot posted the secret of one of my tricks with a picture on twitter! I had to change the whole thing! It was woeful.”

****

**“That is a complex word for you,** **_Judar_ ** **.”**

****

“Now I think you’re doing it on purpose.”

****

**“Doing** **_what_ ** **?”**

****

“Lowering your pitch like that, and accentuating your words with that sultry tone… it’s filling me with chills.”

****

**“I do my best to** **_fill_ ** **things.”**

****

“ _Ohhh_... you bastard. Don’t chuckle like that, you’re a sadist.”

****

**“Perhaps.”**

****

“I was thinking…”

****

**“Hope you didn’t hurt yourself.”**

****

“Listen to me, fucker…  The time you called me when you were drunk you did say something…”

****

**“What? What did I-”**

****

“You said you would like to really hang out. In real life”

****

**“I don’t know if that is a good idea…”**

****

“Why not? We’re friends now, aren’t we?”

****

**“I guess, yes? but… I don’t even see my friends in real life sometimes.”**

****

“I am not going to force you, I just want you to know I really would enjoy seeing you. Wouldn’t you like to know me for real?”

****

**“Why are you interested in me? What is even likeable?”**

****

“What’s not to like about you? You are fucking impossible, I like everything I know about you and you are really awesome for what I’ve seen. Yes, an asshole sometimes but I think you’re charming.”

****

**“Charming?”**

****

“Awfully charming, in fact I wouldn’t mind to date you, not that I am asking to date me cause I am not, but I wouldn’t say no, I mean… In the remote and VERY hypothetical case you wanted to.”

****

**“Stop making zero sense Judar, you barely know me.”**

****

“And still sometimes you seem more relaxed with me than what you apparently are with any of your friends or family at this moment. Why is that?”

****

**“I don’t know I just… like to be around, I guess? I find you… hmph...”**

****

“You find me what? Spit it out Hakuryuu, I’m going insane over here.”

****

**“I find you abnormally interesting.”**

****

“Now that IS surprising... Sooo, I take you could you be up for it?”

****

**“Like… dating you?”**

****

“I was talking about meeting IRL, but I guess that could work too.”

****

**“In the remote and** **_very_ ** **hypothetical case… I wouldn’t be mad about it…”**

****

“Good…  that's good. Now if you excuse me I will go to bed and probably not sleep the whole night.”

****

**“Good night,** **_Judar_ ** **.”**

****

“Definitely not sleep! Good night Hakuryuu!.”

****

**_[BlackSun is offline]_ **


	5. Chapter 5

\---------- February 3 -----------

****

10:21 a.m. **This will be the final day to get my Valentine's Day menu ready.**

****

10:22 a.m. you texted first!!!!!!

****

10:22 a.m. **Yes, I was only going to let you know that.**

****

10:22 a.m. <3!!!!!

****

10:23 a.m. **No emojis.**

****

10:23 a.m. :(

****

10:23 a.m. **Judar.**

****

10:24 a.m. but Haaaaakuryuu

****

10:24 a.m. **Did you actually sleep?**

****

10:24 a.m. late

****

10:24 a.m. **Were you jerking off to my voice?**

****

10:24 a.m. HAKURYUU!!!!!!!!!

****

10:25 a.m. **So funny.**

****

10:26 a.m. shut up!!! how can ou say those things to me so early???? Im too young to die!!

****

10:27 a.m. **One is never too young to die.**

****

10:27 a.m. I was totally jerking off to your voice TBH

****

10:28 a.m. **Are you serious? I was obviously joking.**

****

10:28 a.m. ROFL I guess youll never know if I did it or not! did i get you flustered? cause i can do it right now and give you the play by play

****

10:29 a.m. just send me a WA audio of my name

****

10:29 a.m. **Quit it, Judar. Not going to happen**

****

10:30 a.m. just moan it a little and oh fuck i now actually want to jack off

****

10:31 a.m. **Didn’t need to know that.**

****

10:31 a.m. you started this TYVM

****

10:32 a.m. **I will go and hang myself with a poison ivy.**

****

10:33 a.m. are you sure you don’t want to call me? I put goddamn good shows.

****

10:34 a.m. **Begone, nasty wraith, I am busy today.**

****

10:35 a.m. awesome, see you tomorrow Hakuryuu.

****

10:36 a.m. **See you tomorrow, Judar**

****

02:04 p.m. I know you are busy and everything. just wanted to say that aside of this morning teasing I wanted to tell you something and i forgot so here it goes. i hope your menu is almost finished and i wished i could try your food. And also wish you good luck Hakuryuu

****

11:51 p.m. **You will try it, I promise. Good night, Judar.**

****

11:52 p.m. good niht baby

****

11:53 p.m. **I’m teasing you tomorrow for your sleepy text.**

****

\---------- February 4-----------

****

[Picture sent]

****

11:04 a.m. I am having donuts for breakfast.

****

11:11 a.m. **That’s not a healthy choice, ‘baby’.**

****

11:12 a.m. I knew you were going to be an asshole about it.

****

11:14 a.m.   **I like to be consistent.**

****

11:16 a.m. consistently a pain in my ass

****

11:17 a.m. **Wouldn’t you love that?**

****

11:17 a.m. honestly? woah yeah

****

11:18 a.m. **Judar, I thought we talked about being vulgar.**

****

11:19 a.m. you make it so easy tho!!!

****

11:21 a.m. **Yes, that is why I am sinking into the cold depths of regret.**

****

11:22 a.m. better be in the depths of the sexy dance of despair.

****

11:23 a.m. **Just a little more time with you and I will drown in it.**

****

11:24 a.m. a little more time? are you coming to the dark side?

****

11:25 a.m. **Not with you, I‘m not.**

****

11:26 a.m. rude!! suit yourself i will have at my peanut butter brownie in the dark side and not give you any

****

[Picture sent]

****

11:27 a.m. **Oh no, whatever would I do without a badly baked and gooey pastry**.

****

11:28 a.m. you should totally show me how its done then, fancy-pants

****

11:29 a.m. **You’re not convincing me to cook for you like that.**

****

11:29 a.m. :P!! fine! I will taste your food want it or not

****

11:30 a.m. **You will. I’ll see you later in Labyrinth.**

****

11:30 a.m. okay! See you later.

****

\--------------------------------------

****

**_[KingSaluja is online]_ **

****

**_[KingSaluja]:_ ** _Hey Hakuryuu._

****

**_[AvengingWhiteDragon]:_ ** **Hey Alibaba.**

****

**_[KingSaluja]:_ ** _How’s it going? Hakuei heard you playing erhu the other night, I didn’t call cause I know you’d yell at me, so I let it sit._

****

**_[AvengingWhiteDragon]:_ ** **It’s fine, I was playing for me and Judar.**

****

**_[KingSaluja]:_ ** _You don’t play for anyone._

****

**_[AvengingWhiteDragon]:_ ** **I know. My sister needs to stop updating you on my life.**

****

**_[KingSaluja]:_ ** _You are really bonding there._

****

**_[AvengingWhiteDragon]:_ ** **I sure hope not.**

****

**_[KingSaluja]:_ ** _Morgiana wants to go dance next week, if you refuse to come I will sedate you and bring you anyways._

****

**_[AvengingWhiteDragon]:_ ** **I don’t want to.**

****

**_[KingSaluja]:_ ** _Kougyoku is coming too._

****

**_[AvengingWhiteDragon]:_ ** **I still don’t want to.**

****

**_[KingSaluja]:_ ** _Something tells me you wouldn’t say no if I was Judar._

****

**_[AvengingWhiteDragon]:_ ** **You are not implying what I think you’re implying…**

****

**_[KingSaluja]:_ ** _Don’t get feisty, friend. I am just amazed at how good you are getting along with someone else._

****

**_[AvengingWhiteDragon]:_ ** **I am amazed as well. Jealous?**

****

**_[KingSaluja]:_ ** _Glad! You only open up to us and your family, but not even us have gotten in too deep. He has seen you in very private moments and I bet he knows something we don’t by now._

****

**_[AvengingWhiteDragon]:_ ** **I know that, but I**

****

**_[KingSaluja]:_ ** _Is there more to that sentence? Does it have something to do with how you feel about it?_

****

**_[AvengingWhiteDragon]:_ ** **I am scared.**

****

**_[KingSaluja]:_ ** _What? Scared of what?_

****

**_[AvengingWhiteDragon]:_ ** **Trusting too quickly. I allowed him in and I don’t know why. Maybe it was easier knowing it was just a random person in the internet, and then it got too personal, even when he’s friends in real life with Kougyoku.**

****

**_[KingSaluja]:_ ** _You didn’t notice until it slapped you in the face._

****

**_[AvengingWhiteDragon]:_ ** **Correct. It happened so quickly and naturally that I don’t know what to do about it. Perhaps it must stop now. I should stop raiding with him daily and texting him… And telling him about my life and personal thoughts...**

****

**_[KingSaluja]:_ ** _Don’t you dare. You let him in because you wanted it, and because he wanted in. There’s nothing wrong with that. I don’t know much about life itself or the world, but I know that making connections with people makes you grow and will give you the freedom you seek._

****

**_[AvengingWhiteDragon]:_ ** **I’ve never known how you always know what to say.**

****

**_[KingSaluja]:_ ** _Me neither. Must be innate wisdom or something. Just promise me you will not push him away._

****

**_[AvengingWhiteDragon]:_ ** **Why do you care?**

****

**_[KingSaluja]:_ ** _You need it. Opening up to someone, freeing yourself from those nasty feelings._

****

**_[AvengingWhiteDragon]:_ ** **I don’t need to get rid of them, just learn to live with them.  Judar understands that.**

****

**_[KingSaluja]:_ ** _So, my point is right, you need him if he understands you better than I or your family ever could. Can you promise me that you will try to make this work and let it flow? For our friendship?_

****

**_[AvengingWhiteDragon]:_ ** **I will try not to push him away, but I can’t promise that. He could get tired of me… he’s lively and spirited… I am not. He has the energy I lack, I have a focus and discipline he does not possess. We could go wrong so easily.**

****

**_[KingSaluja]:_ ** _Sometimes opposites attract you know._

****

**_[AvengingWhiteDragon]:_ ** **What are you trying to say?**

****

**_[KingSaluja]:_ ** _Nothing friend, you will realize in time. I have to go pick up Mor. Have a good night and say hi to Judar from me._

****

**_[AvengingWhiteDragon]:_ ** **Ok. Good night Alibaba.**

****

**_[BlackSun is online]_ **

****

**_[AvengingWhiteDragon is calling]_ **

****

**“Hi Judar.”**

****

“Yo Hakuryuu! Where are you?”

****

**“Killing warlocks, teleport to the south of Magnostadt.”**

****

“Have you been having fun without me? Aw come on, I thought we were friends!”

****

**“I wanted to try a new combo of two equips. I already had the Zagan equip, so together with Belial I can take control of some NPCs with plants and enslave them to my will.”**

****

“Ooh, that’s kinda hot.”

****

**“What the-? Whatever, Alibaba sends his regards.”**

****

“Hakuryuu, I will make my eternal vow to you - right now, that I won’t ever stop mention that his name is the most ridiculous name in that book and that he sounds stupid.”

****

**“Judar…”**

****

“He’s too _happy_ , why is that a thing? Stop chuckling, I am serious!”

****

**“He is an earnest, wise and positive man.”**

****

“That makes me wanna puke.”

****

**“All of the people I know are enraptured by him, he’s a loved person by many.”**

****

“And what about you?”

****

**“What about me?”**

****

“Well, you should be loved by many too, right?”

****

**“Of course not, you know how I talk, do I sound like the type of person anybody would want to support?”**

****

“I said you should, even when I know you’re not. You’re fucking awesome and if they can’t see that, they’re a bunch of idiots.”

****

**“I don’t care if they do or not, I don’t need anybody.”**

****

“Of course you don’t…”

****

**“...”**

****

**“Alibaba seems to like you enough to encourage me to keep talking to you.”**

****

“You did say he was wise.”

****

**“Do you conveniently like him now?”**

****

“I need support! You are a tough cookie, and that is a gentle word for it. It’s more like breaking molars with a rock.”

****

**“That’s what you get for trying to eat me, sir.”**

****

“I will try my best to skip the vulgarities on this one. Let’s come back to the ‘knowing Hakuryuu better’ question game!”

****

**“Are you going to make this a variety contest?”**

****

“Yeah! If I win I get a fancy new car of the year!”

****

**“And if you lose you get to be thrown to a tank full of venomous snakes.”**

****

“Jesus, what kind of game is this? Mortal Kombat?”

****

**“I didn’t say your guts would be removed from your body with a single punch, so no.”**

****

“Seems quicker than the fucking snake tank.”

****

**“Hit me with your ridiculous question then, these warlocks are boring when you can destroy them so easily.”**

****

“That’s what you get for breaking the game with your super OP combo of equips.”

****

**“Guilty.”**

****

“What is a relationship breaker for you?”

****

**“Friendship wise?”**

****

“All-wise.”

****

**“Lack of support, refusing to help when in need. Yours?”**

****

“Abandonment…”

****

**“What is your favorite movie genre?”**

****

“Crime-horror, the goriest the better, yours?”

****

**“Art cinema.”**

****

“But of course... I like many genres though, like action, comedy, weird Asian horror, giant robots kicking monsters asses…”

****

**“Me too, I like documentaries, suspense thrillers, martial arts movies, dramas - even when I have... a crying issue.”**

****

“I know, you cry while drunk too.”

****

**“Ugh…”**

****

“Stop brooding! It’s fine. To cheer you up I’ll tell you a secret: I have a genre I watch when nobody is around, a guilty pleasure… ‘cause I have one.”

****

**“I do too…”**

****

“Really? So embarrassing… Let’s say it at the same time.”

****

**“... Okay, ready?”**

****

“1…”

****

**“2…”**

****

“3! Chick flicks!”

****

**“3! Historical romance.”**

****

“Oh my God, this is so shameful. Historical romance like Titanic and that?”

****

**“Yes. Agreed, embarrassing and awkward… Chick flicks?”**

****

“Why are you laughing?!”

****

**“Why are** **_you_ ** **laughing?”**

****

“I really need to kill you after this.”

****

**“Let’s make a suicide pact.”**

****

“Or let’s kill everyone else, so nobody finds out, EVER.”

****

**“Even better.”**

****

“So we agree that we’re both innerly cheesy?”

****

**“Like a salty ravioli filled with four types of cheese.”**

****

“And corn! Now we’re on that path we should describe our ideal date.”

****

**“What?! Are you going to make me do this, really?”**

****

“You have no chills!”

****

**“And I’ve never had an ounce of them, no.”**

****

“Humor me. Please? Please? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeaaase?”

****

**“You go first. And if you say I told you this I will deny it.”**

****

“Fine! It starts with breakfast in bed - 'cause the night before was all wild sex. Then going to an Interactive museum where we can touch everything! Then have a sword fight on the streets so everyone gets super awkward. After that feeding each other ice cream with eyes closed, and when we open them to find out we missed each other’s mouths a lot! Also, commit some kind of misdemeanors like painting a graffiti on an establishment wall or something.”

****

**“I’d like to have together an educative experience, reading a book or assist to a cultural event, train martial arts or going to the gym, making something creative, and end it with me cooking for them and do blindfold food tasting.”**

****

“Why both our dates have feeding someone with eyes closed?”

****

**“Mine is a sensory experience, yours is for the sake of getting messy.”**

****

“It’s still the same thing, Hakuryuu! But I like your ideas too… now that I think about it, they sound like the same thing as mine, only much more refined… let’s have both dates.”

****

**“Are you coming on to me?”**

****

“And now he notices.”

****

**“I am not good at this flirting thing.”**

****

“I gathered. Hey, it’s harmless, right? Whenever you hate it you can stop it, it’s only playing... right?”

****

**“I guess. It’s late, Judar. Good night.”**

****

“Night Hakuryuu!”

****

**_[AvengingWhiteDragon is offline]_ **

****

\---------- February 5 -----------

****

[Picture sent]

****

11:47 a.m. a gay Hakuryuu….

****

11:47 a.m. hah! get it???? because it’s a dragon-fruit!!!??? 8’D

****

11:58 a.m. **I hate you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stop..... Narrative time! *dances*

\---------- February 5 -----------

****

Judar stood in front of the backstage mirror after his performance, fully clad on a very out of character elegant black suit. His restless fingers tried unsuccessfully to tie up his red tie, he wasn’t one to use serious clothing, but he had a date with his destiny that night. It was the day Kougyoku was taking him to the restaurant where Hakuryuu worked. In the corner of his eye he saw Isaac and Dunya watching him.

****

“Look at him… Who knew he could actually get nervous?” Isaac commented.

****

Dunya replied with a sweet laughter. “I know, it’s adorable to watch.”

****

“However, he doesn’t know how to dress properly.” Ithnan strode towards the mirror.

****

“Leave me alone, bunch of weirdos!” Judar snapped, fingers still fumbling in the tie.

****

Ithnan batted Judar hands away and started making the knot himself. “How did you even got to adulthood without making good ties? You are a prestidigitator for God’s sake, you have talented hands.”

****

Judar frowned but didn’t make a move to avoid being helped “What the hell with you guys?”

****

“You’re going to see the guy you talk daily with, right? We want you to look your best.” Dunya took the comb from the backstage desk and started combing the end of his thin braid that went down to his waist

****

“I always look my best,” Judar muttered in annoyance.

****

“Okay, let’s check you have everything you need,” Dunya chided. “Wallet?”

****

Judar palmed his pocket “Check.”

****

“Cologne?” Judar leaned a little so she could smell his shirt. “Check.”

****

“Breath mints?”

****

“Uhhh..”

****

Isaac slid a little package on the front pocket of the jacket “Check”

****

Judar laughed nervously “Sweaty palms? Check!”

****

“It’s just like stage panic, you just have to feel it, go out and act.” Isaac dusted the magician’s shoulders.

****

“Grow a backbone, black magician.” Ithnan frowned while finishing straightening the tie.

****

“You’ll be fine, if you feel like when you’re in the water tank with your hands tied, just think as quickly as always.” Dunya combed his fringe.

****

Kougyoku had been waiting for Judar in her car, she turned down the music when he hopped in.

****

“Hey, hag!” Judar made a peace sign with his fingers.

****

“Judar! You look amazing!” the girl grinned, excited for the night.

****

“Thanks! You too look cute!” Judar stuck out his tongue, he was in a good mood.

****

“Thank you! I love this sky blue dress, it’s new.”

****

“It looks like the Vinea equip.” Judar touched curiously the fabric below the shoulder.

****

“It does, right? But less revealing. That’s why I bought it. Are you ready?” She started the car.

****

“I am ready to stick my head into the ground if I do something stupid.”

****

“You will do great, he’s going to be so surprised.” Kougyoku chirped as she drove out of the parking lot.

****

They pulled up to the front of the restaurant and Kougyoku handed her keys to the parking valet. The building had a clean, minimalist style. The exterior was pure white, with contemporary tall windows, framed by black wood. There were thin bright letters on the top of the glass door that read ‘Yuu Ren’ _Just like his siblings_ , Judar thought.

****

When Kougyoku opened the door a scent wave of fresh bamboo reached Judar’s nose. Indoor décor was chic, elegant and sober, it fit Hakuryuu perfectly. There were small decorations of swirling plants that were placed strategically to visually separate areas. Lights were dim in soft yellow in low metal lamps that hung over the tables. A smiling girl with long hair and glasses bowed to them.

****

“Miss Ren, I have your table, please come with me.”

****

The area of the VIP table was secluded and darker, with small spheres of light at the center of the table. Judar relaxed in the seat, which had to be the most comfortable chair Judar had sat in, he smiled happily and cozied up to it, already feeling like a ‘Very Important Person’.

****

There was a small octogonal double mirror on a wall nearby, where Hakuryuu peeked from the kitchen to see his cousin. He saw her sitting and, with his back on him, a guy with spiky short black hair that leaned back in his chair. He couldn’t see the face but the body language showed him to be relaxed.

****

_Who's that guy? A boyfriend?_ Hakuryuu thought.  _Kougyoku brought a special someone, I should give my best, maybe she wants a romantic dinner. I can do that._

****

“Yamato.” Hakuryuu made a sign to his _sous chef_.

****

“Yes, chef?”

****

Hakuryuu muttered something on Yamato’s ear and the man nodded, Hakuryuu put his hands to work quickly, giving directions to his cooks.

****

“Hi Yamato!” Kougyoku waved enthusiastically, Judar glanced at the tall, smiling man.

****

“Kougyoku! Long time no see! Chef Hakuryuu sends his recommendation to try Valentine’s kaiseki he has been preparing, it’s brand new so nobody has had it before.”

****

“Yes! We will be happy to be the first people to try it!”

****

Yamato nodded and left the area, Judar felt suddenly very excited to try what Hakuryuu has been preparing all these weekends.

****

“It should be the eight-course menu he had been working on… You know?” Judar drew air and stuck out his chest proudly “I suggested for him to make a dish for each of you.”

****

“Aw Judar, that is a sweet idea!” Kougyoku smiled wider and then informed, “Kaiseki is a meal with different courses in Japanese cuisine. So I guess he decided to make his version of it.”

****

“I told him you should be an eggshell, I hope it is, ‘cause your face would be priceless!” Judar laughed mischievously.

****

Kougyoku stepped on Judar’s foot.

****

“Ow!” He responded by pinching her arm. She was about to slap him in the head when the waiter entered the room to fill their glasses with crisp champagne. He politely asked their wine preferences and Judar let the girl decide, he did not know a damn thing about fine wines, last time he drank a wine it had come in a tetrapak bought in the supermarket.

****

There was a centerpiece with strange looking plants, Kougyoku took one swirl, and then she broke to two pieces and ate one, Judar’s brow furrowed.

****

“They’re made of baked veggies.” She tore a piece of a lotus root crunchy slice.

****

“Just like an illusion,” he nodded and cut a piece of the branch looking vegetable.

****

“Don’t worry, I like how Hakuryuu cooks veggies and you know I hate them.” Kougyoku tried to ease his worries when she saw his preoccupied face.

****

Judar winced, Kougyoku also hated vegetables and she was eating them eagerly, plus, Hakuryuu had thought of it and worked on it… It was his passion and Judar thought it would be a waste if he got difficult with it, so he pulled a small container with a sauce and he dipped the branch looking vegetable with a spiral end o taste it. It was surprisingly good for something green, the acidic sauce helped to mask any bitterness from it.

****

“What is this?” Judar said dipping the veggie again.

****

“A Japanese veggie called _kogomi_ , Hakuryuu plants them in our greenhouses,” Kougyoku informed, Judar nodded, the Ren family had an agronomic company, it made sense.

****

The waiter left two plates with small ceramic spoons, little drops of blueish and yellow sauce adorned the plate. In the spoon, there was a red ball resting in a white soft looking foam.  

****

“This is an amuse bouche of watermelon with salt crystals and ewes cheese foam.” The waiter informed.

****

“Ewes cheese?” Judar whispered “And what the hell is an amuse bush?”

****

“It’s sheep’s milk cheese. An amuse bouche is an appetizer” She whispered back with a small smile, clearly amused by Judar’s inexperience.

****

There was a small card in watercolor paper, on top of the plate, with simple Japanese lettering. Underneath there was a small translation of the words. It read “Good things start with Hope.”

****

Judar took the spoon to his mouth and closed around the whole watermelon ball, it exploded its juice inside. It was sweet, the cheese gave a softness to the watermelon flavor and the salt only made it sweeter if possible, he groaned softly. If all the food was like this Hakuryuu wasn’t less than a genius to him.

****

Kougyoku smiled while she savored the treat with eyes closed. “Hmm, this small watermelon pearl is Aladdin.“

****

“Is he salty?” Judar giggled to himself.

****

“No,” she rolled her eyes, “he is small and sweet, he’s someone you can tell everything to and receive nothing but kindness, hence softness of it.”

****

After they were done and the plates removed, the next plate was placed before them, it was a dish of fish slices. More than a dish, it was a square plank made of some kind of strong metal,  there were two pink flowers made of tuna, colorful and lovely. They were adorned with leaves and surrounded by assorted slices of different fishes, a small shell with a smooth piece of sea urchin, and a bigger shell with a scallop. The plate was accentuated by edible flowers, delicately arranged to make it look like a piece of art.

****

Judar’s mouth dropped, “it’s so pretty…”

****

“The name is Strength, kindness, and beauty.” Kougyoku placed the paper away from the plate. “This is Morgiana, definitely.”

****

“Definitely?” Judar perked up.

****

“Yes, he has her in high regard. Hakuryuu declared his love to her three years ago, he was rejected, because she was in love with Alibaba. But now they are good friends and they cherish each other’s friendship.”

****

“Is someone stupid enough to reject him?” Judar took a piece of salmon.

****

“You sound more hopeless than I thought.”

****

“I am hopeless… You know that now I’ve gotta do the question right?”

****

“What question?”

****

Judar swallowed the fish he was nibbling on. “Is he… into guys?”

****

“Yes, he is bi.”

****

Judar pressed his hands together as if in a prayer “Oh thank you, God, thank you.” He immediately turned back to Kougyoku “You think I might have a chance then?”

****

“Of course you do, I know you do, you just need to meet each other and I am sure he will like you!” Kougyoku glowed, she was really fond of romance and Judar’s eagerness was a treat to her, it helped that she loved her cousin dearly.

****

They kept eating in silence and drinking from the white wine Kougyoku had requested. Judar found the fish to be the freshest he had ever tried.

****

A couple of minutes passed and the third plate arrived. It was a lidded white teapot, the waiter poured the contents on a small bowl that had small slices of meat and a golden egg yolk full, plump and bright like a small sun.

****

“Next we have chicken soup with glazed mushrooms and confit egg yolk.” The waiter recommended, “start with the yolk and continue with half the broth, then the garnishes and back to the soup.”

****

“Joy is a light that illuminates our path.”  Kougyoku read the paper on top of the plate and nodded “Alibaba.”

****

They both dove in the soup, it was warm and rich. Judar thought about the positive aura of Hakuryuu’s friend, his warmth and impossible fairness. He frowned, he still thought Alibaba sounded stupid but this soup did him too much justice, it felt sparking with pure happiness.

****

Judar finished the broth and felt a pleasant flush in his face, the soup had made him warmer and if possible, more interested in the chef himself.

****

The table was cleaned up and Judar took a small swig of the wine, the next dish in front of him had a delicate smell of something like bacon, it was a cylinder of a white meat surrounded by a thin slice of a red glazy meat, resting on a perfect square of a green and brown hay.

****

The waiter spoke again, “Our next dish is grilled squid, stuffed with rice, lemon zest, bone marrow, and pancetta emulsion, on a bok choy braised in oyster sauce bed.”

****

Judar read the paper on top  “Serene loyalty… It looks squared and mathematically placed, is this Koumei?”

****

Kougyoku beamed, “yes, he loves smoked squid, this might be an elegant variation of the dish he makes for him on his birthday, this looks more fit for a romantic dinner, the combination sounds sexy, right?”

****

“The only sexy thing right now is Hakuryuu’s hands, good God.” Judar moaned around the thick decadent sauce that was left in the chopsticks.

****

She rolled her eyes but groaned when she swallowed the first bite. “This tastes so good.”

****

The chatter between them disappeared little by little, Kougyoku only commented on the good taste without entering in details that Judar didn’t understand anyway. He was inexperienced in the gastronomic scene, something he was sorely regretting.

****

The waiter left plates with squared slots that were half filled with what seemed different sauces of different colors. A small transparent package was in one of the slots, Judar looked at it with curiosity, wondering what was it for. Over the plate, another waiter left what Judar thought seemed like small clothes lines with suspended skewers with cubes of meat and something that looked like veggies.

****

“This is a _paneer pikka_ with figs and walnut and jaipuri asparaguses, accompanied with mint chutney, lemon sauce, chaat masala, coconut cream, and mango yogurt. Please eat the small packet first.”

****

Judar looked intently at every movement of Kougyoku’s hands, he wasn’t sure if he was supposed to tear it open with his teeth or with his hands. The waiter’s voice made him jump a little in place.

****

“You just need to put it carefully in your mouth, it’s made of an edible file, filled with a deconstructed version of gravy.”

****

Judar took the strange oblate and put it in his mouth, it dissolved quickly, filling the space with the yellowish liquid that was inside. It was a pleasant spice, the smell of it lingered on his mouth and a tingle was left in place.

****

Kougyoku clapped softly, reading the single word of the paper on top “‘Dare.’ It’s so playful. This is...”

****

“Kouha,” Judar replied simply, taking one of the bamboo sticks and dipping it into one of the sauces.

****

The bites had a soft spice to them when they were chewed, Judar wasn’t sure if it was the skewer itself or the small packet of spice that they ate at the beginning. Just like Kouha, it was a lusty dish, filled with a demolishing power in soft and sweet chunks of cheese and crispy duck.

****

Judar found himself flushed once more, he could understand why it was Valentine’s menu. The warmth invading him made him want to kiss someone… Preferably the chef.

****

The plates were cleaned off and a comfortable silence filled the room, Kougyoku fanned herself softly, Judar noticed her red cheeks, ‘ _so it’s really affecting her too, good thing I am not the weirdo who got bothered by the food_ ,’ he thought.

****

The waiter left two round plates with a small elegant and simple cup, filled with a dense deep red liquid, garnished with pieces of some kind of nut and a pink flower.

****

The waiter announced the next dish. “Next we have a palate cleanser: cherry soup with vanilla pod, cinnamon, toasted almonds, crème fraiche, rose wine and crystallized sakura flowers.”

****

“Reliable simplicity. The humble, smallest flower is the fairest of them all.” Judar read out loud when he heard a sob he looked up. “Hag?”

****

Kougyoku’s eyes watered and she took a napkin and tried to dry them before it ruined her makeup. “This is me… Hakuryuu… This is what you think of me?”

****

Judar scratched his bottom lip, it was obvious that Hakuryuu never told his siblings what they truly meant to him, but Hakuryuu spoke clearly of his cousins on each dish. It was full of his honest care, a care he never could show in a physical form.

****

Kougyoku ate in silence with her eyes closed, Judar grabbed the spoon and took a mouthful of the chilled liquid. Judar swallowed moaning at the flavor caressing his taste buds, feeling in heaven. This time none said nothing, Judar didn’t know soups could be cold or sweet and fruity, but it was great to know, maybe he would eat more soups from that moment on.

****

When they finished the soup and everything was put away Kougyoku smiled fondly, “I am glad you gave Ryuu this idea, thank you Judar.”

****

Judar was about to say something when the next dish was put before them. It wasn’t a plate, this time it was a small hot pot with a sizzling, creamy sauce and a strong smell.

****

“This is hot stone Pork ribs with Portuguese sauce, be careful, it’s hot.” The waiter warned.

****

The sauce was thick and it smelled like a complex curry, Judar didn’t enjoy the spicy food but it was Hakuryuu’s food, not a single drop would be wasted, so he took a rib with the fondue stick and blew softly over it to cool it down

****

“‘Power and Passion’ this has to be brother Kouen,” Kougyoku sighed like a teenager thinking of her idol, it was pure admiration and awe what many people felt towards Kouen, the day Judar met him he knew he was a natural born leader. The flavor was definitely as strong as the oldest brother’s aura was, however, the spice didn’t burn, it left instead, a pleasant feeling of warmth and a mild delicious tickle on the tongue.  

****

Judar fanned himself with the napkin, it felt like a wedding night meal, he felt the urging need to put his mouth over Hakuryuu’s, whenever he saw him. If he was coming at the table at any point of the night Judar didn’t know if he had enough restraint after that overload of flavors, all his senses were alert and excited, he at least could hope the last dish didn’t turn him crazy. He drank from his wine cup, feeling his stomach twitch in a knot of nerves.

****

The last dish came before them, another hot looking broth, Judar frowned, he had been flustered enough for one night, he hoped this dish wasn’t as lustful as Kouha’s or Kouen’s. He glanced at the paper on top. “Home,” he read.

****

The waiter announced the last dish, “this is poached salmon and soy milk _miso_ soup.”

****

“He left Hakuei for the end, it’s not surprising, she is a good closure,” Kougyoku said taking her spoon, decided to bring the meal to an end.

****

Judar wondered what kind of person was Hakuei, he always heard about her but never met her, neither in person or online, since she didn’t play LOM. When he tasted the broth it was silky and smooth, comforting and protective, it spoke of softness and reliability, or what real mother love was supposed to feel like. He didn’t say a word for a while, it all was pleased noises and sighs. He knew he had a crush, but now it felt tranquil and sweet, he liked Hakuryuu more than he would want to like a person on the internet. When he finished he remained in silence looking at the bottom of the wide black deep dish, wondering if Hakuryuu’s heart could speed up for him as his own did for Hakuryuu.

****

The waiter arrived with two plates covered with a glass bell. Through the glass, a white cloud could be seen.

****

“There’s a ninth course?” Judar frowned confused, Hakuryuu had clearly said it was eight.

****

Kougyoku’s eyebrows shot up, looking at Judar with a questioning look “I suppose there had to be a dessert.”

****

The waiter lifted the lid and cold smoke of what Judar knew was dry ice smoke pouring from the middle of the stacked plate, making a thick fog cascade around a big, beautiful and round peach.

****

Judar’s eyes widened as the waiter explained the dessert. “You must open the top part of the peach, inside it there’s a sabayon sauce made of champagne, sugar, and yolks. Cubes of peach poached in vanilla syrup, cardamom, pannacotta, and pistachio caviar.” After the explanation, the waiter left the room and both Kougyoku and Judar were looking intently at the dish

****

“This is me…” Judar whispered

****

“What?” she gasped.

****

“Kougyoku! This is me! A peach? it’s me! I am the dessert on Hakuryuu’s menu!”

****

“Oh my God!” She took the small card and read it out loud “Magic blossom: Tart crust, sweet heart.” Kougyoku covered her mouth with her slender fingers, very touched by the gesture of her cousin “It has a haiku underneath, this is his calligraphy. He wrote this with his brush.”

****

“What is a haiku?” Judar fidgeted in his seat, looking at the Japanese words.

****

“A short poem.”

****

“Read it Kougyoku I don’t know how to read Japanese!” Judar’s hands were shaking

****

“Aukotomo kashitsu no hitotsu hakusho kou…  Meeting is one of the accidents, the sunshine at the beginning of the summer.” She placed her hand in her chest with a tender look on her eyes. “He cares… He truly cares about you, Judar.”

****

Judar’s face flushed uncontrollably. He couldn’t wait, he took the tiny spoon and lifted a bite of the creamy dessert to his mouth, he closed his eyelids tasting the words and the treat on his palate, it was perfection. The taste was beyond words - after the first bite came another that tasted better and then another that made him realized he was intoxicated in bliss. Judar thought this was how _maana_ was supposed to taste like.

****

When he finished digging on the peach flesh, he sighed utterly content and satisfied. Judar grabbed Kougyoku’s hand and placed it on his chest above his heart

****

“It’s beating wildly,” she smiled softly.

****

“Nobody… Had ever… Nobody had made something like this thinking about me… Hell, I don’t think anyone had made me a work of art… I can’t…. I can’t.”

****

“You have to meet him!” Kougyoku was raising her hand to call the water when Judar grabbed it quickly.

****

“It’s not the time!” Judar whispered agitatedly.

****

“It is! What better time than this? You just found out you mean something to him. Let’s call him.” She matched his low tone, visibly annoyed.

****

“No! I can’t I am shaking and I won't be able to talk!” He leaned closer to avoid raising his voice, why Kougyoku had to be so difficult? He just wasn’t ready, if Hakuryuu crossed that door he could lose all his restraint and jump to his arms and the last thing he wanted Hakuryuu to think is that he was a desperate leech, he corrected himself in his mind, ‘ _not that I am not but… No, He’s too special for this.’_

****

“Don't be stupid Judar, he will not mind! He can even find it cute!” Kougyoku leaned forward, her eyebrow twitched in exasperation.

****

“I can’t meet him like this, no!”

****

Hakuryuu wiped the sweat of his forehead with a cloth in the side of the kitchen and peeped again to the VIP table. He saw the male figure hovering his cousin and smiled satisfied, she had done it, he was kissing her. Kougyoku had won his companion’s affection.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my passions is gastronomy, I am foodie with a passion, so, yes. I created a gourmet kaiseki for my fic. It was based on the characters' favorite food and their personalities, it took me a awhile to put the details together in a way that fitted a kaiseki AND was a sexy menu for Valentine's day.... Unnecessary work that I loved to pieces. I might cook all these one day and take pics.


	7. Chapter 7

10:11 p.m. you know I've been trying to wrap up in my head how fucking crazy awesome life is and I just can't…

****

10:12 p.m. **Are you in some kind of philosophical mood?**

****

10:13 p.m. I just have to think about what I just experienced.

****

10:13 p.m. **What did you just experienced?**

****

10:14 p.m. paradise.

****

10:15 p.m. **Is this something along the line of you finding the last peach on the bottom of the fridge drawer?**

****

10:16 p.m. something exactly like that.

****

10:17 p.m. **Congratulations, I guess?**

 

\------------------------------------------

****

**_[PrincessGYOKU is online]_ **

****

**_[AvengingWhiteDragon]:_ ** **Evening, sister.**

****

**_[PrincessGYOKU]:_ ** Hakuryuu :3!

****

**_[AvengingWhiteDragon]:_ ** **So… how was the food?**

****

**_[PrincessGYOKU]:_ ** It was incredible! My dish was so beautiful… I actually teared up. Every dish was detailed and precise, and beautiful. I  felt your care and I love you, my crazy Ryuu.

****

**_[AvengingWhiteDragon]:_ ** **I love you too. What about your companion?**

****

**_[PrincessGYOKU]:_ ** Judar loved it even more.

****

**_[AvengingWhiteDragon]:_ ** **Judar?**

****

**_[PrincessGYOKU]:_ ** Yeah, he joined me, you should talk to him. He has something to tell you.

****

\------------------------------------------

****

10:21 p.m. **Hello.**

****

10:26 p.m. hi there

****

10:27 p.m. **So… philosophical mood and paradise, huh?**

****

10:31 p.m. yeah big time. I know I am a fleeting person and my thoughts are all over the place all the time and I have no idea where to begin or end or what's the goal of what I'm saying but… I have to ask your permission for something and I don't know how.

****

10:32 p.m. **Permission…. I don't know if I am the right person to give you permission…**

****

10:33 p.m. you are exactly the right person

****

10:35 p.m. **Then I guess I'll have to grant it.**

****

10:36 p.m. you know what I am talking about?

****

10:37 p.m. **Kougyoku told me, I can figure out the rest.**

****

10:37 p.m. that little devil….

****

10:38 p.m. **So, I guess you have a type of someone opposite to you.**

****

10:38 p.m. yes!!!! like super opposite

****

10:39 p.m. **It's strange…**

****

10:41 p.m. Is it really? I don't know, just like with Serendine, my crush is a very dignified and regal type...

****

10:41 p.m. I guess I also like myself a great cook with a sarcastic tongue to french kiss

****

10:42 p.m. **Enough of that.**

****

10:42 p.m. enough of what?

****

10:43 p.m. **Your stupid coquetry game. Is Kougyoku okay with the fact that you’re low key flirting with me?**

****

10:44 p.m. what the hell did I just read????

****

10:45 p.m. **It’s not right, it would seem like you’re playing with my cousin.**

****

10:46 p.m. what the fuck are you talking about???!!!

****

10:47 p.m. **You are dating Kougyoku, isn't that what is happening?**

****

10:47 p.m. no!!!!!!!!

****

10:47 p.m. wht???????

****

10:48 p.m. how the fuck you got into that conclusion??

****

10:50 p.m. **I saw she had a companion at the restaurant, she told me it was you and you both were holding hands. You were very close to each other, I thought you were kissing.**

****

10:51 p.m. wait does that mean you saw me?? when?

****

10:51 p.m. **I only saw your back, your heads were really close… I thought you had long hair.**

****

10:52 p.m. you mean you saw the time I forcefully grabbed her hand to avoid her calling the waiter who would bring you to our table?? and we were aggressively whispering fighting and you thought we were making out what the hell??????

****

10:52 p.m. **Bring me?**

****

10:53 p.m.yes you idiot!!!! I wasn’t ready at all you just had made a cornucopia of exquisite food anad you sent a dessert that screamed Judar all over it after the dishes of the people you CARE about and hat calligraphy paper with the poem and it ruined me!! I still have in my wallet

****

10:54 p.m. I couldn’t face you after that sensory overload?  if i saw you at that moment I would be braindead! I didnt want to appear stupid or more stupid than you already think i am

****

10:54 p.m. **I didn’t understand correctly.**

****

10:54 p.m. fucking clearly!!!!!

****

\---------------------------------------

****

**_[AvengingWhiteDragon]:_ ** **I thought you were kissing Judar.**

****

**_[PrincessGYOKU]:_ **????????????????????????

****

**_[AvengingWhiteDragon]:_ ** **I just thought you were too close to one another.**

****

**_[PrincessGYOKU]:_ ** Listen to me you dolt, Judar and I got along very well for a couple of years and we had been playing LOM for a long time, he was part of our family party, but the moment he started raiding with you he left us to be with you all the time.

****

**_[AvengingWhiteDragon]:_ ** **Are you blaming me for that?**

****

**_[PrincessGYOKU]:_ ** No, I am giving you perspective, I've never seen someone so infatuated with only the IDEA of you. I know Judar is a very peculiar person but so are you, and if you don't see he would be good for you, you're crazier than I thought.

****

**_[AvengingWhiteDragon]:_ ** **I don’t like where this is going.**

****

**_[PrincessGYOKU]:_ ** I can take you to the circus on Friday, and introduce you two, I know you swing both ways and I am sure you would be a strange, psycho, and lovely couple

****

**_[AvengingWhiteDragon]:_ ** **Don’t. You know I’m bad at these things. And don’t say the phrase ‘swing both ways’ ever again.**

****

**_[PrincessGYOKU]:_ ** Aren’t you at least a bit curious about how does he look like?

****

**_[AvengingWhiteDragon]:_ ** **I can’t do this again, so no.**

****

**_[PrincessGYOKU]:_ ** Okay I will leave it here, for now. You've always been such a bad liar.

****

\--------------------------------------------------

****

10:55 p.m. by the way I do have long hair or more like a long braid in the bottom of my head

****

10:57 p.m. i cant believe you thought i was kissing the old hag. you are so stupid sometimes Hakuryuu

****

11:14 p.m. **You are confusing!**

****

11:14 p.m. you are even worse!!!!

****

11:15 p.m. **You infuriate me!**

****

11:15 p.m. I bet you like it!!!!!!

****

11:15 p.m. **Maybe I do!**

****

11:16 p.m. do you really???

****

11:16 p.m. **Dammit… Just leave me alone!**

****

11:16 p.m. Is that what you REALLY want?

****

11:17 p.m. **No?**

****

11:17 p.m. **No.**

****

11:19 p.m. I just want to keep talking to you and hang out and game and do all the things we do and more

****

11:19 p.m. **You don’t know what are you talking about.**

****

11:19 p.m. I know perfectly well I do!

****

11:20 p.m. **You don’t know me!**

****

11:20 p.m. I want to! I want to know everything there is!

****

11:20 p.m. **WHY?**

****

11:21 p.m. God ucking dammit Hakuryuu can’t you see that I fucking like you?! Like I have a huge crush on you!

****

11:28 p.m. oh yeah fucking ignore me. that is not changing the things I feel

****

11:34 p.m. **I don’t know what to say to this. You should be better without this.**

****

11:34 p.m. Hakuryuu quit it with me dammit! you made me the dessert on your menu I know now that you care about me!!!

****

11:35 p.m. I know what I tasted, you do care even if it's a little. you can’t fucking push me away after that only because you know I like you in a different way

****

12:17 a.m. Hakuryuu I don’t want to go to bed with us being mad to each other

****

12:18 a.m. okay I am fucking sorry I like you in that way okay?? I couldnt hep it and it was inevitable, just tell me i dont have a chance, not one and i will stop bothering you with this

****

12:18 a.m. I just dont want to lose your friendship.

****

01:22 a.m. **Judar, I am sorry, I can’t understand how a person can like me, it just almost never happens alright? I panicked...**

****

01:22 a.m. I also can panic you haven’t thought of that right?

****

01:23 a.m. **Were you awake?**

****

01:23 a.m. can’t sleep

****

01:23 a.m. **Me neither.**

****

01:24 a.m. **I am really sorry. Don’t be mad at me Judar, I don’t know what to do with myself or this information. It was so sudden after I thought you had something with my cousin, I wasn’t thinking objectively.**

****

01:25 a.m. I am not mad I just am confused after all these awesome conversations we have why is it a problem to like you? You knew i was flirting with you i want to keep doing it if you don’t mind it

****

01:25 a.m. **It is no problem, Judar. I am bad at anything that includes another human being.**

****

01:26 a.m. its just is what it is

****

01:26 a.m. I am sorry Hakuryuu

****

01:27 a.m. **Don’t… Don’t be sorry. It was me, it is all me, you were right... I should quit it with you. I don’t want you to go anywhere, I want to hang out and meet someday because I do care. For some inexplicable reason, I am attached to you even though we had only spoken on text and voice and I can’t picture my days without your mindless jabber... or your support.**

****

01:28 a.m. I dont know what im doing

****

01:28 a.m. **Me neither. Just promise me today won’t change the way we talk.**

****

01:29 a.m. not in a million years

****

01:29 a.m. **Fine.**

****

01:32 a.m. you are my favorite person Hakuryuu

****

01:33 a.m. **I don’t deserve such an honor.**

****

01:33 a.m. shut the fuck up I do what I want

****

01:36 a.m. **Can I call you here?**

****

**_[Incoming call - Judar]_ **

****

“That was a stupid question.”

****

**“I like to ask for permission.”**

****

“What a gentleman.”

****

**“I hate that I was the one that made you sound so dejected…. You said abandonment was your hard limit.”**

****

“Well… You’re not abandoning me, are you?”

****

**“No, I am not and I will not.”**

****

“I feel good then.”

****

**“Would it help if I said your name?”**

****

“Yes, but you have to do that low, deep tone.”

****

**“** **_Like this?_ ** **”**

****

“Oh shit… Bad idea, bad idea, it’s giving me goosebumps.”

****

**“At least I can hear you smiling.”**

****

“What does the haiku mean?”

****

**“It means that I found something special by accident and it already feels like the beginning of something great… Do you really have it in your wallet?”**

****

“Yes, I am looking at it. I can’t believe all the things you can do, is there something you actually can’t do?”

****

**“A lot of things, starting with magic tricks.”**

****

“Hah! True!... Ahummm. Now that I feel good I’m starting to feel kind of tired…”

****

**“You should go to sleep… Just don’t leave.”**

****

“I’m not going anywhere.”

****

**“Can I sleep with you on the phone?”**

****

“Yes, we’re using wi-fi anyway... Can you… play _erhu_ for me?”

****

**“Yes, yes I can.“**

****

“...”

****

“It wath beutiful”

****

**“You are in bed, right?”**

****

“Mhmm.”

****

**“Don’t hang up.”**

****

“Won’t, g’niht baby.”

****

**“Good night,** **_Judar.”_ **

**  
**

“H’hyruu.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, fam! Whoever is lonely on this day, remember you're a wonderful person. I'm sending you a lot of love and this brand new chapter.

\---------- February 6 -----------

****

**_[Alarm - 10:30 AM]_ **

****

“Nghhh... Five minutes.”

****

**“Lazy.”**

****

“Holy shi-! Hakuryuu! Good morning!”

****

**“Good morning, Judar.”**

****

“What time is it?”

****

**“Time for you to wake up, it’s ten thirty.”**

****

“So eaaarly Haaaaakuryuu!”

****

**“Come on, stretch yourself.”**

****

“Mnnnhgh! I am liking waking up with you.”

****

**“Feeling flirtatious again?”**

****

“All the time, my dear.”

****

**“Someone’s in a good mood.”**

****

“I just woke up to your smooth voice… and your horrible alarm of the 90’s but still, I like it!”

****

**“You’re so excited for something so simple…”**

****

“I’m at the top of the world, Hakuryuu! You sound incredibly fresh to be waking up.”

****

**“Been awake for a while, I got a shower and I was reading a book.”**

****

“Hakuryuu, in the global ranking chart of discipline yall!”

****

**“Judar, lazy slug extraordinaire.”**

****

“I am totally keeping that pseudonym.”

****

**“Of course you are.”**

****

“Have you ever wondered if octopuses can turn cranks?”

****

**“No. How did you ever wondered about something so specific?”**

****

“Dunno, just questioning the locomotion of octopus’ prehensile appendages.”

****

**“All those were complex words for you, Judar. What was even your train of thought before that?”**

****

“Rude. Trying to dissect my brain?”

****

**“Yes. Comply.”**

****

“Bossy too! Mmh, have I told you it’s a huge turn on?”

****

**“Focus, Judar.”**

****

“Ah, yes. I was hugging my pillow, fantasizing it was you-”

****

**“Why did I even ask?”**

****

“- and then I noticed I would be holding you with arms and legs. We were talking about the slug I am so I figured it would be more like some kind of oddly put together octopus. Then I thought, ‘Man I wonder if octopuses like to hold people, and then it came to me that I didn’t know if they could hold smaller things, or stir something, or turn cranks!’”

****

**“I guess is not that weird once you divide it chronologically.”**

****

“I also wonder if elephants can turn cranks with their trunk.”

****

**“It’s getting late, you should get out the bed.”**

****

“Fine! I need a shower.”

****

**“I’ll see you later Judar, we need to catch up in LOM.”**

****

“YOU USED AN ACRONYM!”

****

**“Don’t yell, Judar. See you later.”**

****

“See you later, Hakuryuu.”

****

\-----------------------------------------------

****

**_[AvengingWhiteDragon is online]_ **

****

**_[BlackSun is calling]_ **

****

“Hakuryuu, hi!”

****

**“Why are you so excited?”**

****

“Because you’re here, duh!”

****

**“Have you been hunting black warlocks? We’re really close to the black mana goal, try to keep up with it, you will have a task to upgrade your staff as well.”**

****

“I’m not as excited anymore.”

****

**“Excellent.”**

****

“Why are you against fun?”

****

**“Why are you against responsibilities?”**

****

“Calm down, Sargent, I will do it anyway. What is wrong with my staff? It can hold three elements.”

****

**“There’s a way to weaken some enemies on a wide range when you activate a seal. I will send you the information on the phone.”**

****

“It looks kind of complicated.”

****

**“If it is too problematic for you, I can find another solution.”**

****

“What did you say? There’s nothing too problematic for me!”

****

**“Only really doing something productive.”**

****

“Ruderuderuderuderude. I’ll show you!”

****

**“That’s how I like it. Upgrading it will enable putting an extra element on your staff.”**

****

“My edgelord staff will shift to a new form, which would be a shame cause this one looks badass.”

****

**“I do like the shape of your staff.”**

****

“Nggghh!”

****

**“What was that?”**

****

“Me trying my best not to say ‘Just you wait to see what it tastes like.’ Shit.”

****

**“I bet it’s** **_salty._** **”**

****

“HA-HAKURYUU! W-WHAT THE HELL?! Stop laughing! My heart did a backflip in my chest!”

****

**“Fine, we will stop talking about your staff.”**

****

“Ugh, but yes, my staff looks dark and awesome, I have a replica of it IRL, you know?”

****

**“Real life size?”**

****

“Yes! Also the full garments of my magician.”

****

**“That’s some dedication.”**

****

“I do LOM cosplay.”

****

**“Really? That sounds interesting, is it good?”**

****

“I spent a lot of money so you betcha!”

****

**“... Could I see?”**

****

“Sure! I’ll send you a link to the photos on the phone.”

****

**“...”**

****

“So…”

****

“What do you think?”

****

**“It is a…really good cosplay, very detailed.”**

****

“Yeah! It is, it was fucking expensive though! I had the staff made customized for me. Hard AF”

****

**“My sister is calling me, let's pause, I'll be right back.”**

****

“Okay!”

****

**_[KingSaluja is online]_ **

****

**_[_ ** **_AvengingWhiteDragon_ ** **_]_ ** **_:_ ** **link**

****

**_[KingSaluja]:_** _Awesome cosplay!_

****

**_[_ ** **_AvengingWhiteDragon_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** **Guess who it is.**

****

**_[KingSaluja]:_** _Wait, don’t tell me. Is that Judar?_

****

**_[_ ** **_AvengingWhiteDragon_ ** **_]_ ** **_:_ ** **Yes…**

****

**_[KingSaluja]:_** _He has a wonderful bone structure._

****

**_[_ ** **_AvengingWhiteDragon_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** **That’s one way to say it… He told me he was crushing for me.**

****

**_[KingSaluja]:_** _And what do you think about it?_

****

**_[_ ** **_AvengingWhiteDragon_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** **That I am having some issues here.**

****

**_[KingSaluja]:_** _Ok. Let’s summarize: you like the guy’s company_

****

**_[_ ** **_AvengingWhiteDragon_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** **Which I don’t normally do.**

****

**_[KingSaluja]:_** _You like his mind._

****

**_[_ ** **_AvengingWhiteDragon_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** **Which is rare, to say the least.**

****

**_[KingSaluja]:_** _You text him every day._

****

**_[_ ** **_AvengingWhiteDragon_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** **Which I never do with anybody**

****

**_[KingSaluja]:_** _You see his very obvious attractive_

****

**_[_ ** **_AvengingWhiteDragon_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** **Which could be the same as some damn ancient god of temptation.**

****

**_[KingSaluja]:_** _Aaaand you’re crushing for him._

****

**_[_ ** **_AvengingWhiteDragon_ ** **_]_ ** **_:_ ** **I… might be?**

****

**_[KingSaluja]:_** _Hakuryuu, you just called him an ancient god of temptation._

****

**_[_ ** **_AvengingWhiteDragon_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** **Freaking hell, Alibaba, what am I going to do now? I can’t be longing for him so fast and soon. The only sight of him is making my heart speed up, also when I thought Kougyoku was dating him I felt bizarrely jealous, I think. And when he said he liked me I wanted to dig a hole and stay there forever… I was so embarrassed.**

****

**_[KingSaluja]:_** _You do crush badly._

****

**_[_ ** **_AvengingWhiteDragon_ ** **_]_ ** **_:_ ** **Yes.**

****

**_[KingSaluja]:_** _Remember with Mor?_

****

**_[_ ** **_AvengingWhiteDragon_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** **Yes, I get it, it’s awkward when YOU talk about it.**

****

**_[KingSaluja]:_** _You might end up kneeling to this guy with a rose bouquet and proposing._

****

**_[_ ** **_AvengingWhiteDragon_ ** **_]_** ** _:_ ** **That’s it, I’m giving you the cold shoulder, asshole.**

****

**_[KingSaluja]:_** _I’m just teasing you, buddy!_

****

**“I am back.”**

****

“What did Hakuei needed?”

****

**“Oh, nothing just wanted me to kill a roach.”**

****

“EW!”

****

**“Don’t tell me you’re squeamish.”**

****

“Of course I am!”

****

**“Of course you are.”**

****

“Insects are yucky.”

****

**“I will try not to put a spider on your bed.”**

****

“Aw, what a considerate jerk.”

****

**“It’s time to leave, it was fun to know your weakness.”**

****

“Why did I thought you would be sensitive enough not to use it against me.”

****

**“I don’t really know, good night Judar.”**

****

“Good night Hakuryuu.”

 

****_[_  ** **_AvengingWhiteDragon is offline_  ** **_]_ ** **


	9. Chapter 9

\---------- February 7 ----------

 

[Picture sent]

 

[Picture sent]

****

11:31 a.m. what do you think should I wear the red one or the black one?

****

11:35 a.m. **Am I your fashion critic now?**

****

11:36 a.m. yes! I like the red one cause I like the high cut, but the black one shows my body. what do you think? what looks better on me?

****

11:37 a.m. **I don’t know, they both look good.**

****

11:37 a.m. which one do you like the most?

****

11:39 a.m. **Black.**

****

11:39 a.m. black it is.

****

11:40 a.m. **Alright. I have to go. See you later, Judar.**

****

11:40 a.m. see you later, Hakuryuu!

****

\-----------------------------------------------------

****

**_[PrincessGYOKU is online]_ **

****

**_[BlackSun]:_ ** Kougyoku help I showed Hakuryuu pictures of me and he kinda brushed them off, I mean I know I look good okay? I KNOW! But he didn’t say anything and i’m entering into panic mode I thought when he saw I have like the prettiest face he would stop doubting of meeting in person soon and it’s not happening help?

****

**_[PrincessGYOKU]:_ ** _You both are going to make my hair grey. Hang in there, I will find out._

****

**_[BlackSun]:_ ** Wasn’t it already grey old hag X’P

****

**_[PrincessGYOKU]:_ ** _Don’t make me mad or I will not talk to Ryuu._

****

**_[BlackSun]:_ ** Sorry sorry help me plz :’(

****

**_[PrincessGYOKU]:_ ** _I like having this power :3_

****

**_[BlackSun]:_ ** who would think you could be this devious?

****

**_[PrincessGYOKU]:_ ** _;P_

****

\-------------------------------------------------------

****

10:18 p.m. Hakuryuu! I won’t be signing in on LOM today. the owner of the company is coming to dinner tonight i did my share of black mana on the morning and i will catch up tomorrow.

****

10:19 p.m. **Don’t worry about it, this sounds very important. Good luck, try to eat correctly. I will see you tomorrow Judar.**

****

10:19 p.m. See you!

****

\-----------------------------------------

****

**_[AvengingWhiteDragon is online]_ **

****

**_[PrincessGYOKU]:_ ** _Hello Ryuu! Alibaba told me you are not coming on Saturday._

****

**_[AvengingWhiteDragon]:_ ** **Why did I expect some respect about my decisions?**

****

**_[PrincessGYOKU]:_ ** _Like your lame decision not to meet Judar?_

****

**_[AvengingWhiteDragon]:_ ** **I told you my stance about it.**

****

**_[PrincessGYOKU]:_ ** _Are you really not curious to see what he looks like?_

****

**_[AvengingWhiteDragon]:_ ** **I kind of already know now.**

****

**_[PrincessGYOKU]:_ ** _Did he send you a picture?_

****

**_[AvengingWhiteDragon]:_ ** **Yes.**

****

**_[PrincessGYOKU]:_ ** _And?_

****

**_[AvengingWhiteDragon]:_ ** **And what?**

****

**_[PrincessGYOKU]:_ ** _Don’t you think he’s cute?_

****

**_[AvengingWhiteDragon]:_ ** **Yes, kind of.**

****

**_[PrincessGYOKU]:_ ** _Kind of? He’s super cute. He also has a rebellious look on him, don’t you think? I always thought he looked like some fashionable punk-ish K-Pop idol._

****

**_[AvengingWhiteDragon]:_  Judging by** **his pictures on social media, he does look like one.**

****

**_[PrincessGYOKU]:_ ** _Hakuryuu Ren! Were you stalking Judar on Facebook?_

****

**_[AvengingWhiteDragon]:_ ** **First of all I wasn’t stalking him, second, it was Instagram.**

****

**_[PrincessGYOKU]:_ ** _Oh my god, I just screamed so hard Koubun started barking._

****

**_[AvengingWhiteDragon]:_ ** **Kougyoku.**

****

**_[PrincessGYOKU]:_ ** _Hakuryuu!! You really like him!_

****

**_[AvengingWhiteDragon]:_ ** **Okay fine… Fine… I do like him…**

****

**_[PrincessGYOKU]:_ ** _Tell him?? He's crazy about you._

****

**_[AvengingWhiteDragon]:_ ** **He hasn't seen me yet.**

****

**_[PrincessGYOKU]:_ ** _So what?_

****

**_[AvengingWhiteDragon]:_ ** **What if he looks at me and doesn't like me? I mean, he’s kind of… gorgeous.**

****

**_[PrincessGYOKU]:_ ** _He doesn’t care at this point how you look, send him a picture, it will be a pleasant surprise when he knows you’re actually attractive._

****

**_[AvengingWhiteDragon]:_ ** **Sister.**

****

**_[PrincessGYOKU]:_ ** _Do it now or I will pick one and send it to him, am I clear?_

****

**_[AvengingWhiteDragon]:_ ** **Good God... I will send him a picture. Just let me pick one, it’s not easy.**

****

**_[PrincessGYOKU]:_ ** _Vanity or just want to impress him?_

****

**_[AvengingWhiteDragon]:_ ** **Don’t push your luck Kougyoku, I stopped replying to Alibaba for a couple of days.**

****

**_[PrincessGYOKU]:_ ** _9_9_

****

_\-------------------------------------_

****

12:06 a.m. i have news. apparently my company will make a tour! We will go to different cities in a span of two months and we will be performing a more demanding show. its so crazy!

****

12:08 a.m. **Congratulations! That seems like a huge deal, when does it start?**

****

12:08 a.m. IKR?! it starts in two weeks

****

12:09 a.m. **What? That is sudden. Why hadn't they told you until now?**

****

12:10 a.m. because the show was going to be shorter, they want to add my part at the end for impact.

****

12:11 a.m.   **I see. I am sure you will do great Judar. Hopefully, you can talk from time to time?**

****

12:11 a.m. oh definitely! no matter where i am you can’t get rid of me

****

12:11 a.m. **Not sure if I should feel reassured or creeped out.**

****

12:12 a.m. creeped out definitely

****

12:12 a.m. **I’ll take your word.**

****

12:12 a.m. youll probably will get spammed a lot of pictures of my food and landmarks and everything new i see

****

12:13 a.m. **Oh, goodie..**. **In another note,** **I’ve been thinking it would be fair if I showed you a picture of mine too…**

****

12:14 a.m. OMFG Really? YES YES YES gimme

****

**[Picture sent]**

****

12:15 a.m. holy shit...

****

12:16 a.m. **I know it’s big but I try to cover it.**

****

12:16 a.m. you are sooooooo damn fine

****

12:17 a.m. **Come again?**

****

12:18 a.m. you are divinely stunning and I just had a vision.

****

12:18 a.m. **A vision?**

****

12:25 a.m. Yes, a glimpse of a distant future, I can see it: a modest sized house with a beautiful garden, proud and lonely at the top of a hill. Inside it, the scent of fresh peaches in the mahogany table brings out the delicate cream hue to the walls, the same shade of the magnolias peeping from the window. Sunlight streams between the slats of the blinds, bathing the room with a warm light as the radio plays a smooth gentle jazz. A gorgeous man with an apron stirs the stew in the kitchen, tasting it once in a while. A few steps away from the fluffy dandelion white dog and the cat sleep by the now empty and silent fireplace. I sit on the black couch looking at that beautiful specimen of a man looking over his shoulder with his mismatched eyes giving me a smile, even warmer than the boiling broth of his cooking. I smile back brushing my hair lazily while two little in vitro, surrogated brat Hakuryuus run around me. One of them yanks the tip of my long locks and breaks the silence: “Daddy, can octopuses turn cranks?”

****

12:25 a.m. **Did looking at my picture make you suddenly eloquent in your writing?**

****

12:25 a.m. I’m godtsruck here Hakuryuu!!!!!

****

12:26 a.m. **You are being ridiculous.**

****

12:26 a.m. yes i am, have you ever been crushing for anyone?

****

12:27 a.m. **Unfortunately, yes.**

****

12:29 a.m. fuck. that person must be so lucky

****

12:29 a.m. **That you are.**

****

12:29 a.m. wait what????

****

12:30 a.m. **Good night, Judar.**

****

12:30 a.m. no wait you cant leave me like this!

****

12:54 a.m. you asshole…. now i wont be able to sleepp… or live!


	10. Chapter 10

\---------- February 8 -----------

 

**_[AvengingWhiteDragon is online]_ **

 

**_[BlackSun is calling]_ **

 

“What are you doing here at this hour?”

 

**“I could too say the same thing.”**

 

“We can’t sleep and it’s all your fault.”

 

**“I am aware.”**

 

“So are we going to talk about the elephant in the room or-?”

 

**“Not now, it’s 3 in the morning.”**

 

“Fucking fine, come to Magnostadt and help me harvest… FYI It’s not on me you’re such a handsome bastard.”

 

**“Be serious Judar.”**

 

“I am serious! You’re so exotic. Damn. I am going to print this photo.”

 

**“Exotic is another name for weird.”**

 

“It’s a name of how can you even be real? Look at those eyes, and those lips. I can see your Kung Fu sexy body underneath that shirt and the muscles of your arms. Yummy.”

 

**“It’s a chef shirt, how the hell can you see my body?”**

 

“By the contours, you idiot. I can’t stop looking at it, you look hella delicious.”

 

**“Oh my God, stop.”**

 

“Whyyyy? Marry me. I’m ready, I will get the tuxedo and everything. I know where we can buy the cake, I will tolerate your family in the ceremony.”

 

**“Judar…”**

 

“Where could I buy wedding rings at this hour?”

 

**“Judar…”**

 

“Ok, let’s just keep talking cause I am into you like a fucking lot.”

 

**“Let’s make a quick pause. I’ll be back in a couple of minutes.”**

 

“Ok.”

 

**_[MagiOfCreation is online]_ **

 

 **_[AvengingWhiteDragon]:_ ** **Thank God for your ridiculous game schedule.**

 

 **_[MagiOfCreation]:_ ** _Hakuryuu, hi! It’s the blessing of being still a student. What are you doing here? You have work tomorrow._

 

 **_[AvengingWhiteDragon]:_ ** **Hear me quickly, you’re like everyone’s psychologist and I am freaking out. I had been talking to Judar and he told me he liked me and I kind of hinted that I liked him and he’s teasing me with hypothetical marriage proposal…And I feel if I had say yes jokingly he would do something absolutely mindless crazy.**

 

 **_[MagiOfCreation]:_ ** _He’s equally crazy as you then, a couple made in hell. You did propose to Mor after a couple of months of knowing her. But I did tell you that you would find someone who could understand you and love you the way you are._

 

 **_[AvengingWhiteDragon]:_ ** **Don’t give me that condescendant tone, brat. I went blank, I don't know what to say.**

 

 **_[MagiOfCreation]:_ ** _Hakuryuu you are steady and focused, tell him you like him. Have an actual date._

 

 **_[AvengingWhiteDragon]:_ ** **Is that your goddamn advice?**

 

 **_[MagiOfCreation]:_ ** _I will tell you my advice: GO. FOR. IT._

 

 **_[AvengingWhiteDragon]:_ ** **I will consider it.**

 

 **_[MagiOfCreation]:_ ** _I am sure you will. See you on Saturday!_

 

 **_[AvengingWhiteDragon]:_ ** **No, not see you on Saturday.**

 

 **_[MagiOfCreation]:_ ** _Definitely see you on Saturday._

 

 **_[AvengingWhiteDragon]:_ ** **…**

 

 **_[AvengingWhiteDragon]:_ ** **I will see you around, Aladdin.**

 

**“I am back.”**

 

“I want to kiss your provocative mole.”

 

**“Is that your best pick up line?”**

 

“Uh… No? What about I want to run the tip of my nose all over the outline of your scar.”

 

**“You have the weirdest way of flirting.”**

 

“Is it working?”

 

**“... Yes.”**

 

“Hakuryuu I can’t do this, I can’t.  Let’s meet, let’s go out together I don’t even care where - just go out with me.”

 

**“I don't think it's prudent....”**

 

“Do I have to pester you daily until you say yes, just like the mithril thing?”

 

**“Most likely… I know, I'm like this, I'm complicated.”**

 

“I AM complicated.”

 

**“Still, you don't know what you are trying to start.”**

 

“Mostly I never do but your music made my heart swell, and after your food, nothing will ever taste the same. I can't even begin to tell you what your unique eyes do to me. I need to meet you in person.”

 

**“I will think about it… We should probably sleep later to compensate for the hours.”**

 

“You don’t need to tell me twice.”

 

**“See you.”**

 

“See you.”

 

**_[BlackSun is online]_ **

 

 **_[PrincessGYOKU]:_ ** _What happened? Did he send you the pic?_

 

 **_[BlackSun]:_ ** HAG WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME HE WAS PERFECTION

 

 **_[PrincessGYOKU]:_ ** _I guess he did_

 

 **_[BlackSun]:_ ** He likes me too Kougyoku, I think he does!!!!!!!! He implied it heavily!!!!

 

 **_[PrincessGYOKU]:_ ** _Next time you will meet him, alright? Don’t be a brat cause I will drag you by the braid if I have to._

 

 **_[BlackSun]:_ ** I want to meet him!! It makes me super nervous but I can’t be kicking around the bush anymore, I am more impatient than a coward so

 

 **_[BlackSun]:_ ** shit you didnt tell me he was beautiful.

 

 **_[PrincessGYOKU]:_ ** _Neither of you knew you are both good looking, and yet you liked each other, isn’t that authentic and romantic?_

 

 **_[BlackSun]:_ ** Whatfuckingever!! I just know that I want to meet him and that I can barely wait.

 

**_[SubjugationGeneralEN is online]_ **

 

 **_[PrincessGYOKU]:_ ** _Dear brother, can Hakuryuu take a day tomorrow?_

 

 **_[SubjugationGeneralEN]:_ ** _I don’t see why not, he has Yamato, that’s what a sous chef is for._

 

 **_[PrincessGYOKU]:_ ** _Okay! Thank you <3 <3 <3 _

 

 **_[SubjugationGeneralEN]:_ ** _Don’t forget we have scheduled a raid at 11 PM._

 

 **_[PrincessGYOKU]:_ ** _I will be there._

 

\------------------------------------------

 

10:30 p.m. i instantly regret not having but 2 hours of slep

 

10:33 p.m. **Me too, good night Judar.**

 

10:34 p.m. night bby

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

**_[CoralFanalis is online]_ **

 

 **_[PrincessGYOKU]:_ ** _Those two idiots are a ridiculous work in progress. So tomorrow, do me a favor and take Hakuryuu to the circus, I will make the reservation for the four of you._

 

 **_[CoralFanalis]:_ ** _Leave it to me._

 

**_[KingSaluja is online]_ **

 

 **_[CoralFanalis]:_ ** _Tomorrow we’re taking Hakuryuu to the circus._

 

 **_[KingSaluja]:_ ** _Do you have a plan of how are we going to take him out of the restaurant? He might get in the oven and refuse to leave._

 

 **_[CoralFanalis]:_ ** _By force._

 

 **_[KingSaluja]:_ ** _OK… Let me talk to him first._

 

 **_[CoralFanalis]:_ ** _If he doesn’t listen to you I am carrying him._

 

 **_[KingSaluja]:_ ** _Deal. I will come to the dance studio at 4 to pick you up._

 

 **_[CoralFanalis]:_ ** _Okay, good night Alibaba._

 

 **_[KingSaluja]:_ ** _Good night Mor, I love you._

 

 **_[CoralFanalis]:_ ** _I love you too._

 

_\---------------------------------------------------------_

 

\---------- February 8 -----------

 

[Picture sent]

 

11:21 a.m. Rukh and I look like siblings in this pic amirite?

 

11:23 a.m. **Yes, you both have big eyes after all.**

 

11:23 a.m. are you making fun of my eyes?

 

11:24 a.m. **No. I really like your eyes.**

 

11:25 a.m. IUBIBSDNCBDUWBRIOF okokok

 

11:25 a.m. the elephant Hakuryuu plz the elephant talk about the elephant

 

11:29 a.m. how many times are you going to write and erase? jst send it dammit

 

11:30 a.m. **You are attractive.**

 

11:30 a.m. ok yes yes fine i am what else?

 

11:31 a.m. **Not physically, in general, you**

 

11:32 a.m. me?

 

11:32 a.m. **Stop being dense!**

 

11:32 a.m. be clear!!!

 

11:33 a.m. **Why is it so hard to talk to you?**

 

11:34 a.m. you knew this already!

 

11:34 a.m. I need to know.

 

11:35 a.m. **I like you Judar.**

 

11:36 a.m. **I’m into you Judar, you are twisted and uncontrollable, and overzealous, and I like you.**

 

11:39 a.m. **Judar?**

 

11:42 a.m. I just jumped around the house in an outburst of happiness, no bigdeal all fine. fine very fine. super fine.

 

11:43 a.m. **You’re a moron.**

 

11:44 a.m. the moron you like!!!!

 

11:44 a.m. **Are you going to keep repeating it?**

 

11:45 a.m. yes over and over

 

11:46 a.m. **I shouldn’t have said it.**

 

11:47 a.m. too late captain! this ship is sailing itself!!

 

11:48 a.m. **I can’t believe you’re this happy.**

 

11:49 a.m. that's what Ithnan is saying. you fools

 

11:49 a.m. **Did he see you?**

 

11:49 a.m. he felt me. I stepped on him when I was jumping in the sofa

 

11:50 a.m. **He must have the worse second-hand embarrassment.**

 

11:50 a.m. then Dunya started screaming with me and I think Isaac is temporarily deaf

 

11:51 a.m. **Did you have to yell that loud?**

 

11:52 a.m. yes! this is like a christmas miracle

 

11:52 a.m. **You're an idiot.**

 

11:52 a.m. yes I am but………………….

 

11:52 a.m. **You're going to say it again, aren’t you?**

 

[Audio sent]

 

“ I AM THE IDIOT YOU LIKE! The idiot you like, the idiot you like, the idiot you like. Say it with me Dunya!”

 

_“Yes! The idiot you like!”_

 

“Come on Isaac!”

 

_“Uh… the idiot you like?”_

 

“The idiot you like! Ithnan?”

 

_“I feel bad for this poor Hakuryuu.”_

 

“You’re not saying it!”

 

_“Ugh. The braindead idiot you like for an unknown reason.”_

 

“THE IDIOT YOU LIKE!”

 

11:56 a.m. **Why do I even? Oh my God, I have to work. See you later.**

  
11:57 a.m. see you later!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, you guys! Happy to be here again, this chapter was written in between work so if it has some issues (specially with my English), let me know! Life has sucked for the past weeks but I am hopeful it wil get better. Meanwhile have at our favorite chef and magician.

\---------- February 9 -----------

****

Hakuryuu was finishing the plating of a dish while his cooks moved quickly and efficiently around the kitchen, he moved purposely after having finished supervising the stages of the next plates. He leaned over the Portuguese sauce that was heating slowly on the flame. He stirred it to check the consistency and his mind couldn’t help but drift to Judar’s romantic fantasy of their life together as a married couple, looking over his shoulder and find Judar’s tender smile. Hakuryuu frowned feeling the heat rise up to his face.

****

“Damn you to hell, Judar,” he muttered bitterly as he strode to the place where a set of beautiful peaches were being emptied to fill them with the sabayon sauce. Hakuryuu felt upset about how his online partner had scurried himself to his everyday life.

****

“Chef, Alibaba is looking for you outside,” Yamato informed him.

****

Hakuryuu sighed, his friend probably had a ridiculous entrepreneur idea to share, or he had made some bad business and needed a hand. When he went to the back of the restaurant to see the blonde, he was next to the exit door joined by Aladdin.

****

“Hey, buddy! How are you?”

****

“Don’t waste air, what is it this time?” Hakuryuu frowned while he cleaned his hands with a towel..

****

Alibaba sighed, “do me a favor and go get changed, we are taking you out today.”

****

“Thanks, but no thanks, I have work to do.”

****

“Please, Hakuryuu, don’t make this more difficult, it’s easier if you just go with the plan.”

****

Hakuryuu’s frown deepened “I have no time for nonsense.”

****

“Don’t say I didn’t try.”

****

“Wh-?” Hakuryuu had barely the time to catch a glimpse of pink when he felt himself being lifted from the floor, stomach pressed against a slender shoulder and limbs hanging, of course there was just one way.

****

“-Morgiana! What do you think you’re doing? Put me down!” Hakuryuu snapped. It was almost a talent of the girl to make him feel ridiculous, she was shorter and yet she manhandled him so easily all his pride felt being lump like an old roadkill.

****

“Didn’t you hear Alibaba? You ARE coming with us today. Decide if you are doing it the easy way.” Morgiana sounded so collected and in control that Hakuryuu only sighed loudly.

****

“Alright! Put me down, I’ll go get changed.”

****

Morgiana complied, eyeing him warily. Hakuryuu took a few steps back, finally looking at his three friends, waiting to see his reaction as if he was some kind of wild animal, ready to bolt at the most insignificant movement.

****

“What even-?”

****

“We don’t have time for your complaints, Hakuryuu, go get changed, we need to be there early.” Morgiana finished crossing her arms.

****

Hakuryuu knew that was the most detailed answer he was going to get, so he left Yamato in charge and returned to his friends still buttoning up his long-sleeved white shirt.

****

The way to their destination was mainly quiet, Hakuryuu was in the back seat with arms crossed and his least friendly gesture. He didn’t appreciate being kidnapped to God-knows-where while he had so much to do in his kitchen.

****

Alibaba parked nearby the Rent company, so Hakuryuu assumed it would be a family intervention or something equally annoying, so he growled and left the car to walk by his friends. They stopped in a building with a white tarp on top, the letters on top were illuminated in purple ‘Cirque _Ath-Thāmin’._

****

Hakuryuu swallowed, understanding immediately what was happening. Aladdin grabbed him by the arm and pulled him along, Hakuryuu’s mind was on a blank, he didn’t notice what was happening until he was seated on a front row of the circular stage.

****

“Wh- why are we-?” Hakuryuu stuttered.

****

Aladdin smiled “Hey, don’t get nervous, this will be great, you can actually see him in motion.”

****

That was the problem… Hakuryuu crossed his arms and his feet started tapping on the floor impatiently, in an inner turmoil between staying to see Judar in the flesh or running through the door to never look back.

****

He looked up to see the intricate decorations on the walls, fake vegetation and prop pieces of Persian buildings. Big black drapes adorned the place and ceiling.

****

When the show was about to begin, Hakuryuu braced himself, with a feeling that was very similar to when you’re about to go down the rollercoaster. All the lights went out and the theatre was let in pure darkness. A loud and clear female voice echoed in the theatre _“In the beginning there was darkness.”_

****

A light danced on the ceiling and walls. _“One day, a beautiful spark of light and life gave birth to itself.”_

****

The light moved towards a mass of limbs moving inside a fabric. “ _It was a god made with many voices and many bodies. Ill Ilah was its name and nature sprouted on his path, for it was life.”_ Aladdin gasped in amazement when the show of lights started in a sphere with acrobats, their writhing bodies contorted with the music, branches and flowers sprouting from the sphere.

****

The reflectors focused on the set, where a group of skilled performers in surreal outfits twirled with the music in an acro dance demonstration. _“And thus the god created civilization, Alma Torran, heaven on Earth, the cradle of a prosperous society living in harmony.”_

****

_“But as the population grew it also grew conflict, and from goodness and peace, the species spawned war and evil.”_ Lights went off again and Morgiana started clapping with enthusiasm when the actors danced, only illuminated by strategically placed LED lights in their costumes and their props. The choreography was full of action and emulated an epic battle full of colors and glowing lights coming from shiny swords, glowing clubs and pois lit on fire.

****

_“In order to save the world, Ill Ilah gave his most precious gift to humans, the power of magic.”_ Hakuryuu sat up straight, perhaps Judar was coming soon?  In the scenario, a group of actors opened huge glowing fans making them change of colors with the movement.

****

Dim reflectors showed the entertainers, they had changed wardrobes in what seemed a way to differentiate the magicians and the common people. _“But power corrupted humans, and the power that was given to protect was used to oppress. Humans with the power to change the world at their will became tyrants and looked up to their creator, and coveted its place in the universe.”_ The mass that was the white god withered, becoming bigger as if something was inflating it from the inside, some actors took the long white drapes that looked like arms, hanging from the white mass.

****

_“They used the vital energy of the god, they bled it until Ill Ilah’s goodwill was consumed by their thirst of power.”_ As the aerial dances performed hanging from the arms, more drapes fell from the white god. And a swarm of white butterflies left the deinflating ‘body’ of the god. A loud applause resonated in every corner of the theatre as the public gasped stunned at the beauty of the spectacle.

****

_“Ill Ilah transformed from virtue to depravity, and then light became darkness.”_ The mass that represented the god was sucked from the inside and in its place, a black fabric started being ejecting from its center. The black fabric inflated and grew, black drapes of chiffon dancing with the wind machines. The three friends remained speechless watching the representation of the newly born dark god.. _The god remains dormant since that day.”_

****

_“With darkness came knowledge. The humans understood fate itself was Ill Ilah, and all the beings life and destiny were one with the god.”_ Alibaba was commenting about the acrobats on the trapeze and aerial hoop to Morgiana’s ear and Hakuryuu hoped they wouldn’t start making out in the middle of an important moment like that, to his relief their eyes were still glued to the artists and their calculated jumps from one’s arms to the other’s.

****

The reflectors focused on the scenario once more, there was a man standing on a pedestal. He performed with a scepter set on fire. _“A king, child of light, placed his heart and soul to the vital energy of the world and divided it.”_

****

The performer opened his arms and a show of fireworks exploded around him. _”The pendulum between darkness and light started fluctuating and the humans were once more, imprisoned by the whims of Rukh, the vital energy of the world.”_  Hakuryuu perked up, Rukh. So, Judar’s cat was named after this invisible force of the fantasy world he immersed when he performed.

The artist in king’s robes that looked like an old Aladdin, disappeared on a cloud of smoke and everybody clamored.

****

Hakuryuu laughed ”Is that your older brother?”

****

Aladdin clapped “I can only hope, he was magnificent. We kind of look alike, right?”

****

“You will have to ask your father.”

****

“Hey!” Aladdin pushed Hakuryuu slightly. When the narrator talked again they stopped and payed attention.

****

_“The humans who were governed by the black Rukh still worshipped Ill Ilah, wanting to drag the world down a black spiral vortex and wake up the dormant black god from its slumber.”_ A new group of performers dressed in some old middle-eastern looking clothes, all black and white, took their positions.

****

_“They called themselves Ath-Thāmin.”_ The artists were in a circle around a transparent ball, inside of it where one of them danced and did flips and cartwheels, moving the big ball around.

****

After he was done, a young man took the center of the circle and juggled with sharp blades, Alibaba gasped, he was a blade enthusiast and that boosted his excitement. Another performer with big mechanical arms tossing disks and a tiny old man had an impressive amount of small black balls being thrown to the air by his skilled hands.

****

When they returned to the circle a couple took their place at the center, a tall brooding man and a beautiful lady with long aqua colored hair, who danced together juggling blades to each other in perfect synchronization. Hakuryuu frowned looking at their faces, a couple, jugglers, maybe those two were the famous Isaac and Dunya.

****

A green haired man in a mask maneuvered a long wand that had a plasma ball at the top, the electricity glowed inside and the man threw it to the air where it rotated, then he caught it with dexterity. After that several plasma spheres were dancing on his hands, arms and shoulders. The public hollered as the man finished his act with the baton balancing on the top of his head as he yelled: “Long live our Father, Ill Ilah!” Hakuryuu recognized immediately that voice, ‘ _I feel bad for this poor Hakuryuu’_ , it was Ithnan.

****

_“Days turned to years and years turned to centuries. One day, a magician was born, he was loved by the black rukh, and he sowed chaos, living on impulse. He wanted nothing else but tint the world to his color.”_ The scenario changed and a platform moved from one of the pillars, a shadow danced on top of it. Hakuryuu’s mouth felt dry, because he knew that shadow was Judar.

****

_“BlackSun was his name.”_

****

In a quick motion, the magician jumped from the platform and moved through the air as if he was really floating, for a moment Hakuryuu forgot how to breathe, it was so dream-like that he felt like he couldn’t tell apart reality and fantasy. A couple of performers passed metal rings through the magician’s body, and Hakuryuu wondered how was that trick done, no strings could be seen from where he was sitting.

****

When the bare feet of the magician hit the floor he was with his back at Hakuryuu, the long, wavy hair moved freely on his back. When Judar turned around Hakuryuu’s heartbeat increased its intensity. The heavy makeup of his eyes and a third eye painted on his forehead made him look mysterious and somewhat malevolent.

****

_“The black magician allured humans to the dark Rukh, and all the white turned black in his hands.”_ Judar lit a fire in his hands and from anywhere a black starling flew from it. Hakuryuu gasped, watching Judar doing his tricks was accelerating. Judar moved his hands and made another black starling appear on his left hand, with his right hand he retrieved a third bird almost seeming like the feathered creature duplicated. He threw the birds to the air and Hakuryuu’s eyes followed one, until it got lost in a slot in the ceiling. Then he watched Judar moving a white silk piece around him until it disappeared in his hand and became another two starlings that flew away.

****

_“And in black Rukh he danced, in Ill Ilah’s tears he soaked, and that corrupted his mind and soul.”_ Judar opened his arms and a flock of the black starlings fluttered around him, flying to the ceiling while the public roared.

****

_“Its whispers foretold him his destiny. His fate of being the hand and eyes of a new king who would rule the word.”_ The magician appeared a deck of black cards with a mystic look to them, he showed off his prestidigitator skills making them to fan and making them appear and disappear on thin air. Judar’s fingers passed quickly between the cards and Hakuryuu noticed a crease on his brow, and his fluent movements stopped for a moment and started again. So that’s what he had mean with fingers stuttering, Hakuryuu smiled. Could it be about him, perhaps, the thought that kept distracting Judar? Hakuryuu really wanted to think so.

****

The magician opened his arms as the cards disappeared in the middle in a white blaze. Then he waved his arms dramatically to two actors who were dragging a huge hourglass filled with black sand. _“He waited for the promised king who would rule the world and he would crown.”_

****

Judar pressed his right heel in the wooden support and starten walking up on it, his body completely horizontal, the magician walked casually as if he was walking in the floor.

****

The applause of the public was louder as Judar reached the top and he was being tied from ankles and wrists, an actor already up opened a tight valve, which open a hole, so Judar could enter the empty glass bulb on top. The hole was closed with the valve and secured with chains and locks.

****

Hakuryuu’s eyes went up to the chains and back to Judar who was holding on the glass, his face seemed completely passive and confident in his prowess, but Hakuryuu couldn’t help but feel a tad worried about the danger of this act.

****

_“In his madness, BlackSun waited and waited,”_ A group of people turned the device upside down, with chords and pulleys and Judar crouched on the floor, sand started pouring down on him, and Hakuryuu fidgeted in his seat, taking note of Judar’s hands pulling and twisting his secured hands. He only noticed how freaked out he was when the weight of Alibaba’s hand was on his shoulder.

****

Soon enough most of Judar’s body was buried in sand, only his head and shoulders visible, then an arm was freed and the people cheered. But then the rest of the sand bathed what was left of the magician and only his hand was moving up the surface. Everyone gasped and whispered around Hakuryuu, he looked quickly at the rest of the actors to know if it as just part of the show. _“...until he dissolved in the sands of time.”_  

****

The staff opened a compatiment on the floor of the hourglass, which was about 3 feet from the floor, and the sand gushed from it, going to an enclosed wide container. The hand of the magician disappeared under the sand and nothing could be seen in the container, the public roared when they realized the magician had disappeared.

****

Everything was removed quickly from the stage and a show of lights began.

****

“ _One day the god who created everything will return and the world will end.”_

****

The hard light from a reflector illuminated one by one, all the performers who walked out to make a reverence. Hakuryuu clapped vigorously, looking increasingly anxious to see the man who had managed to make him incredibly nervous. After Ithnan appeared and made his reverence, he took his cloak off and held it with both arms on his side, as a bullfighter about to wave his cape. When he shook it and threw it away, Judar was behind it. Hakuryuu couldn’t help but laugh in relief, the magician bowed profusely and waved goodbye to the public. Making a line, the performers left the scenario.

****

_“Until then… We are Ath-Thāmin.”_

****

Aladdin clapped with joy “Hakuryuu! Your boyfriend is incredible.”

****

“My-My what? Shut up!”

****

Alibaba held Hakuryuu’s shoulders, “are you ready?”

****

Hakuryuu sighed looking at the fading spotlight again, noticing how all the lights were bright around him again and nodded, “yes, let’s go.”

****

Alibaba walked with him guiding him to a place that was obviously not the exit.

****

“Where are we-?” Hakuryuu frowned in confusion.

****

Morgiana held Hakuryuu from the wrist, ensuring he didn’t ran away. “Backstage.”

****

“We can’t! it’s not allowed is it?!” the grasp on his hand was tight and Hakuryuu groaned.

****

“We have special passes, you see? We can go backstage, thank Kougyoku.” Alibaba beamed.

****

Hakuryuu muttered gritting his teeth, “you bet I will thank her.”

****

Aladdin showed his passes to the guard in the door and he pulled the chain to let them enter.

****

“Does he know we are here?” Hakuryuu looked around impatiently.

****

“I hope not, I am dying to see his face,” Alibaba chuckled triumphantly.

****

Hakuryuu felt a burn in his stomach, the panic rose thick and bitter as bile. “I can’t do this.”

****

“Stop being impossible, you are meeting him today so man up.” Morgiana patted his back. “Why are you so intimidated?

****

“He is amazing! There’s no amount of kaisekis that can be compared to that!” Hakuryuu snapped.

****

“He will not care, he likes _you_ , you dork.” Alibaba pulled him towards a corner, where the performers were passing by.

****

Judar scratched the back of his head, hoping there was no fake sand on it, he loathed that feeling, although it was easy to shake it off once the act was done, sometimes, some of it stuck to his skin because of the sweat. When he turned the corner towards the place where he could change clothes he opened his eyes as wide as they could go. “Hakuryuu?”

****

When their eyes met they both froze in place.


	12. Chapter 12

Judar was sure he could hear his heartbeat over the chatter of his circus fellas, walking past him, he didn’t know what to do with his shaky hands, so he placed them over his hips.

****

Hakuryuu looked at the floor combing his hair with his left hand, he inhaled deep to make himself less nervous, but when he looked back into Judar’s pupils framed by black eyeliner, his cheeks flushed.

****

They were silent for a couple of seconds, and everyone shared their silence, some very attentive of the outcome, and the others trying to seem busy with something, to make the virtual couple less nervous. Ithnan slid something at the back of Judar’s pants when he passed by. By the feel of it, Judar guessed it was a branch of some kind, and a then he felt something ticklish softness on the tip, Judar took the queue and got closer, slowly.

****

“Hi,” he ventured shyly, noticing the pink cheeks of Hakuryuu, he drew every part of his features with his gaze, slowly, feeling more and more attracted to him at every step.

****

“Hi.” Hakuryuu smiled, taking a step forward. “I’m sorry if I don’t say much… You took my breath away.”

****

Judar made a surprised face “Me? Ah! T-thank you! I didn’t know you were coming, I would have prepared myself.... wait, no. Thinking about it maybe I wouldn’t have been able to perform at all, it’s very awkward. Not that it’s awkward with you, or you are awkward, I am awkward and-”

****

The chef chuckled softly, feeling just a tad more secure with Judar’s obvious embarrassment.

****

With a quick movement of his right hand, the magician retrieved what Ithnan left on his back while the other hand moved gracefully creating a diversion, Judar frowned, very focused on his movements, then he crossed both hands quickly and he made a flower appear from nothing.

****

“F-for you.”

****

A touched sigh left Morgiana’s lips and Judar could hear the high-pitched noise that Dunya made, it was so high it could have broken the huge hourglass, he was sure.

****

Hakuryuu smiled sheepishly and took the flower. Then he looked deeply into the other’s eyes “Can I hold you?”

****

“YES!” Judar said way too eagerly.

****

After hearing his assurance, Hakuryuu walked with decided steps until he was into the magician’s personal space and let his arms surround the other’s body, Judar’s hands sneaked beneath the chef’s arms and went up to Hakuryuu’s shoulders.

****

“I feel my heart wants to get out of my chest.” Judar laughed softly, pressing his left cheek against Hakuryuu’s left shoulder.

****

“Mine too.” Hakuryuu agreed.

****

“You smell so incredible…” Judar took a sniff of the other’s scent, it was bamboo and amber,  jasmine and rosewood, but under those notes, it was just Hakuryuu, a gentle perfume that made him weak in his feet.

****

“You do too, you have like the perfect shape to fit in my arms.” Hakuryuu demonstrated by squeezing Judar an inch tighter, his arms molding to Judar’s body, it felt like they just belonged there.

****

“Hakuryuu…” a sigh.

****

“ _Judar_.” The chef replied lowly.

****

The husky whisper caressed Judar’s ear and he felt a tremor on his knees. “Oh my God, I’m going to faint…” Judar gripped harder Hakuryuu’s shoulders.

****

Hakuryuu chuckled and teased Judar some. “If you’re so weak in the knees how can you even put on a show?”

****

“Rude!” Judar laughed feeling a little more stable on his stance.

****

Hakuryuu took a step back, just to watch the other’s face, when he met Judar’s gaze, he bit his lip trying to suppress the need to locking mouths with Judar, in front of the knowing smiles of all their friends.

It seemed Judar had the same inner turmoil, his eyes were on Hakuryuu’s lips while his own were parted and flushed, ready to be eaten. It took all of Hakuryuu’s willpower to leave Judar’s arms. If it was like this at the beginning of their physical presence, how would it be when nobody was there? Hakuryuu made a tired sigh, at least the chemistry was there, but he wasn’t sure if the self-control would be there next time.

****

Isaac cleared his throat and Judar nodded with a disappointed gesture, “I have to get going, uh… I will text you as soon as I can!”

****

They smile and nodded for longer than necessary, contemplating and drinking the full image of each other. With every second the feeling of nerves and awkwardness grew, so Hakuryuu spoke quicker than he intended to.

****

“We are leaving, I have to go back to the restaurant from where I was abducted. I will text you as soon as I can.”

****

“You know you told him exactly the same thing he told you, right?” Aladdin asked.

****

Hakuryuu - red as his face could go - just stuttered. “Sh-shut up!”

****

Judar followed his fellow performers, looking back to see Hakuryuu leave, his mismatched eyes also flicked to him while Alibaba guided him to the exit, grabbing his shoulders.

****

They both waved goodbye when Judar crossed a door.

 

Alibaba and Aladdin snickered watching Hakuryuu muttering something to himself to the window, looking confused, embarrassed and smiling like an idiot.

****

“This is funnier than I thought,” Aladdin said.

****

“He’s way too deep in this one.” Alibaba agreed.

****

“I have an idea.” Morg interrupted.

****

She texted Kougyoku for a couple of minutes. When the car arrived at its destination, Yuu Ren restaurant, Morgiana patted Hakuryuu’s knee.

****

“Hey, you should come to the dance with us tomorrow.”

****

“I don’t kn-”

****

“Judar is coming,” Morgiana interrupted him.

****

“Wh-what?” Hakuryuu gasped.

****

“Kougyoku invited him and he said yes. So? What do you say?”

****

“I will go!” Hakuryuu almost yelled getting out of the car fast and running away, probably from their mocking smiles.

 

The rest of the evening was impossible for Hakuryuu to focus on closing the restaurant, he went home earlier than planned.

****

He wasn’t even inside his house when he pulled out his phone to check his messages. His heart sped up when he checked his unread messages.

****

\---------------------------------------------------

****

9:44 p.m. my goodness you smell so incredible and your voice in my ear was so rich that my legs are jelly right now

****

9:44 p.m. almost had to be dragged up here

****

9:45 p.m. also OOMPH what a stud

****

10:11 p.m. **Stop it. You truly left me breathless.**

****

\---------------------------------------------------

****

When Hakuryuu crossed the gate, his sister was sitting on the couch, with a book on his lap and a smile on her face, Hakuryuu felt the buzz of the cell phone in his hand and glanced down. In his left hand, he still had the black rose Judar had given him.

****

Hakuei spoke softly, “how was the circus?”

****

A sigh, “it was… amazing.” He paused a little when the smile turned sweeter, “he is amazing.”

****

“I haven’t seen you this happy in a while, I hope you both go out in a proper date soon.”

****

“Did Alibaba told you I liked him that way?”

****

“I knew you liked him that way the day you created the dish for him, everything in your recipe longed for him.”

****

Hakuryuu faltered, the day he noticed he liked Judar it was the day he thought he would lose him for good. “So you knew before I knew, sometimes I am slow.”

****

“It doesn’t matter, you know now. Go date him for real and find out if you’re liked back.”

****

“He told me he liked me already.” Hakuryuu’s face flushed.

****

A small giggle left Hakuei’s lips, “then truly, you are slow.”

****

Hakuryuu kissed her forehead goodnight and walked up the stairs, unlocking his phone again.

****

\---------------------------------------------------

****

10:12 p.m. just you wait until I kiss you

****

\---------------------------------------------------

****

Hakuryuu almost tripped with a step, he moved quickly to his room and flopped in the bed, just staring at the message.

****

\---------------------------------------------------

****

10:16 p.m. **Who says we’re going to kiss? ;)**

****

\---------------------------------------------------

****

Hakuryuu rubbed his face, he couldn’t believe he was using emojis and being so… flirty and cheesy.

****

“What have you done to me, Judar?”

****

\---------------------------------------------------

****

10:17 p.m. first of all yay emoji and second of all that is an audacious statement after seeing how you watched my lips the whole time

****

10:17 p.m. **That is a complex word for you, Judar. And how was I watching them?**

****

10:18 p.m. as if you wanted to kiss them

****

10:18 p.m. **What if I wanted to?**

\---------------------------------------------------

****

Judar clutched the cell phone to his chest, staring at his avatar in Labyrinth of Magic, the small magician had a whimsical animation around him that made him look magical. Judar certainly felt magical at that moment. What kind of butterfly effect had to be set on motion so he could end up with Hakuryuu’s mouth on his? All because one night he felt like wearing a nerdy shirt to a gay bar, and was tipsy enough to find amusing that girl that approached him to invite him to a raid with her siblings. Because then he was done with Kouen’s orders and wanted a paladin partner to join him on a random quest. Because he decided to be tenacious and curious enough to pry open the hard shell Hakuryuu had hidden into.

****

His eyes returned to the screen on his hand and his fingers tapped quickly a reply.

****

\---------------------------------------------------

****

10:19 p.m. then just take it

****

10:19 p.m. **Aren’t you going to tell me how you did it?**

****

10:20 p.m. did what?

****

10:21 p.m. **Flying**

****

10:22 p.m. a magician never reveals his secrets

****

10:23 p.m. **What if I did kiss you?**

****

10:24 p.m. hell I will tell you everything what do you want to know? I even have diagrams, ill take pictures for you right now fuck it

****

10:25 p.m. **Thought so**

****

10:25 p.m. are you reveling in the fact id do anything for a kiss?

****

10:26 p.m. **So very much**

****

\---------------------------------------------------

****

Judar smirked biting his bottom lip. “I got you, sexy Hakuryuu.”

****

\---------------------------------------------------

****

10:27 p.m. hmmm wouldnt i love to tell you what would i do for a night with you

****

10:28 p.m. **Oh shut your mouth**

****

\---------------------------------------------------

****

Hakuryuu felt the heat rising up his face, just the thought of it was enough to make him shiver...

****

\---------------------------------------------------

****

10:29 p.m. boy i would kill for you to make sweet love to me

****

10:30 p.m. **Good God… You need to learn to filter your words.**

****

10:31 p.m. why???? Its the truth!

****

\---------------------------------------------------

****

Hakuryuu sunk his face in the pillow, Judar didn’t just say that… Now it would be impossible to get that idea out of his head. He breathed deeply to enter in his zen-zone, he had to calm himself.

****

\---------------------------------------------------

****

10:32 p.m. **It’s time to sleep.**

****

10:33 p.m. running away to jack off??

****

10:34 p.m. **Wouldn’t you love that?**

****

10:35 p.m. yes!!! damn

****

**10:35 p.m. Good night, Judar.**

****

[Audio sent]

****

“ _Mmmmmh_ , _night, sexy Hakuryuu_.”

****

\---------------------------------------------------

****

The moan coming out of his cell phone was so risqué, Hakuryuu jumped a little in his bed, so that was the game they were going to play, right? He lowered his voice, dragging it with a deep seductive tone, husky, just the way that made Judar collapse in his arms.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

****

**[Audio sent]**

 

 **“Good night,** **_delicious Judar_ ** **."**

****

10:41 p.m. I hate you

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last! Narrative style is slower but we're making it, everyone!


	13. Chapter 13

 

\------------ February 10 -------------

****** **

11:02 a.m. I hope I was the sex wizard I am in your fantasies last night lololol

****** **

11:06 a.m. **I couldn’t tell by all the writhing and begging you were doing.**

****** **

11:07 a.m. Y U DO DIS???!!!!!!

****** **

11:07 a.m. **Sweet revenge.**

****** **

11:08 a.m. avengingwhitedragon avenging himself?? D8<  you are the worst!!!! Why did I develop such a big crush on you oh my god????

****** **

11:09 a.m. **It was the voice.**

****** **

11:10 a.m. definitely

****** **

11:11 a.m **. There’s a question I can’t get out of my head. Do you think of me while you perform?**

****** **

11:11 a.m. i do yea. diverting

****** **

11:12 a.m. **Enough to make your fingers stutter?**

****** **

11:12 a.m. ugh maybe

****** **

11:12 a.m. this is like a huge power trip to you right

****** **

11:13 a.m. **It’s not like that.**

****** **

10:13 a.m. do you think of me while you work?

****** **

11:14 a.m. **Yes.**

****** **

11:14 a.m. really?????

****** **

11:15 a.m. **It’s still February and I have YOU in my menu. I have to write the poem at least twenty times a day. I taste the sabayon sauce and check the temperature of the syrup, I watch how every peach is filled with pannacotta. You’re there every day.**

****** **

10:18 a.m. are you coming with Kougyoku to the lounge bar tonight?

****** **

10:19 a.m. **Are you changing the subject because you’re embarrassed?**

****** **

11:20 a.m. you must be rubbing your bad habits on me. Its just that i feel so much so fast sometimes it scares the hell out of me

****** **

11:21 a.m. **I feel the same.**

****** **

11:21 a.m. do you really? then its happening

****** **

11:22 a.m. **What is happening?**

****** **

11:22 a.m. you and I you know maybe dating?

****** **

11:23 a.m. **I don’t know… But I do know I will not let you go that easily tonight. Not without conquering your lips first.**

****** **

11:23 a.m. thats like the sexiest thing anyone had ever said to me.

****** **

11:24 a.m. **I want to say much more, but not now.**

****** **

11:25 a.m. i will see you tonight and i am ready to become the misshapen octopus and hug you with every limb of my body.

****** **

11:31 a.m. **But can you turn cranks?**

****** **

11:32 a.m. hahah you always make me smile

****** **

11:33 a.m. **You make me laugh, been making me since I met you... That is a difficult thing to do. You can ask Alibaba.**

****** **

11:34 a.m. I am always grinning when I see the notifications, people are starting to think I am crazy

****** **

11:35 a.m. well I am crazy but even moreso

****** **

11:36 a.m. **My friends look at me as if I was crazy as well. My cooks asked me what got me in such a good mood lately… Maybe it’s not so bad.**

****** **

11:38 a.m. are you an ogre Gordon Ramsay style??

****** **

11:39 a.m. **Not like that, no. Less yelling but more seriousness and snide remarks.**

****** **

11:39 a.m. so you are discreetly mean on purpose

****** **

11:41 a.m. **Unfortunately.**

****** **

11:42 a.m. marry me?

****** **

11:44 a.m. **And you dare to say I am the worst.**

****** **

11:45 a.m. come oooon let’s be mean together! lets just crush everything in our path, wreak havoc in the world and make out ferociously on top all over the pieces

****** **

11:46 a.m. **Now, who’s saying sexy things?**

****** **

11:46 a.m. i knew you’d like it

****** **

11:47 a.m. **How can we sync so well? This is bad… Really bad.**

****** **

11:48 a.m. or really fucking good depends on how you look at it

****** **

11:49 a.m. **I can’t be texting you all day, I need to get this house cleaned before I leave for tonight, since I am not going to the restaurant.**

****** **

11:51 a.m. its saturday! why are you exhaaustiiing?

****** **

11:52 a.m. **Why are you lazy? Vacuum that cat hair.**

****** **

11:53 a.m. uggggggghhhhh

****** **

11:54 a.m. **Put those abs to work.**

****** **

11:55 a.m. you just wanted an opportunity to mention them didn’t you?

****** **

11:56 a.m. **Not really, but it’s good to mention them.**

****** **

[Picture sent]

****** **

12:00 a.m. they say: hi there ;D

****** **

12:10 a.m. **Put those things away, they’re distracting.**

****** **

11:44 a.m. thats the whole point! they want you to touch them

****** **

11:44 a.m. **Go away. Housekeeping.**

****** **

11:44 a.m. fiiiiiiiiiiine

****** **

\--------------------------------------------------

****** **

Hakuryuu used to dress in black and white, he knew it was Judar’s palette as well - only with the occasional red - but that day he was clad in black, head to toe. He was buttoning up his shirt and unbuttoning it at the top, Hakuei sighed from her seat nearby, “you are thinking too hard in a couple of buttons.”

****** **

Seisyun squeezed her hand, urging her to leave him be.

****** **

“Buttoned up looks too serious, but losing the buttons looks too loose,” Hakuryuu muttered.

****** **

“Is Judar cute and that is why you’re so self-conscious?” Seisyun smiled.

****** **

Hakuei unlocked her brother’s phone and went to his gallery, where some of the photos Hakuryuu had found of Judar were, just to show Seisyun the perpetrator of his brother’s demise.

****** **

Seisyun nodded, very amused, “he’s really good looking, congratulations Hakuryuu. Oh! Is this his six pack? I wished I had that.”

****** **

“What?- Hey! Leave that phone!” Hakuryuu flushed.

****** **

Hakuei chortled, “it’s fine, brother, you should invite him over to have dinner with us. I really want to meet him.”

****** **

“Something tells me he will nag me of meeting you sooner or later,” Hakuryuu said finishing his looks with a small golden hairpin on his bun.

****** **

“I like him already,” Hakuei smiled.

****** **

“Too early for that, believe me, Judar is…. Different.”

****** **

“I’m sure he is, and that is why you took forty-six minutes in front of the mirror.”

****** **

“I what? Oh damn, it’s late! I’ll see you tomorrow!” With that Hakuryuu ran to his car.

****** **

“Drive carefully!” Hakuei called.

****** **

Hakuryuu yelled from the door, “I will!”

****** **

Judar was waiting for Kougyoku, sitting on a chair nearby her vanity mirror. The Ren mansion was a big place and he had plenty of memories on it, ever since he started being friends with Kougyoku he had hung out with the Ren siblings. Tea in some mornings with Koumei, watching sports with Kouen or shopping with Kouha, but it wasn’t like if he was really friends with any of them, it was all superficial and for fun. Especially with Kougyoku, she was the target of many of his pranks, like that time he convinced her to use a special shampoo to have silky smooth hair, and she ended up with her hair dyed black or a couple of weeks.

****** **

It had been fun times but ever since he started talking with Hakuryuu he wasn’t very interested in the four siblings anymore.

****** **

Kougyoku was still a gentle soul he liked to tease, but not when she was the one taking him to Hakuryuu’s arms that night. So he behaved, but the waiting made him impatient and he crossed his arms, scowling slightly at the girl who was doing her makeup in front of the mirror.

****** **

“What do you think?” She asked after applying lipstick on.

****** **

“Uhm, good?” He replied absentmindedly. He could see no difference between this one and the last one.

****** **

“You kind of suck as a gay friend.” She rolled her eyes.

****** **

“Not every gay man knows the difference between two light pinks that look exactly the same!”

****** **

“Pink nouveau and Blossom culture are not precisely pink, they’re shades of coral.”

****** **

“You’re making up these names, ISOG. Who names this shit anyway?” Judar twisted one of the lipsticks and watched intently its color.

****** **

“Do you want some to go with your eyeshadow?”

****** **

“No, I like my lips nude, thank you very much. I use eye makeup cause cosplay and theatre had shown me it looks good on me, but if I put some of this pink culture blossom thingies I will end up looking like a drag queen.”

****** **

“You say it as if it was a bad thing to cross-play. One of these days you should let me put some lipstick on you. Maybe borrow you a nice skirt. I think Hakuryuu would find it kinky.”

****** **

Judar groaned, “don’t talk about your cousin and kinks! Too much for me to handle.”

****** **

Kougyoku laughed, “ok, I think I’m ready, let me get everyone in the limo.”

****** **

Kouen, Koumei, and Kouha were waiting, their outfits were so fashionable they looked like three walking advertisements of expensive brands, Judar smirked remembering that was why he liked hanging out with them. They got in the limousine and Judar checked his phone, in case Hakuryuu had sent a message. Nothing.

****** **

Kouen was talking on the phone, arranging some things for the company. As any CEO he lived for his work, for his company and his duties. In that regard Kouen reminded Judar of Hakuryuu, always busy and always pushing towards his goal, focused on his responsibilities.

****** **

Judar’s eyes fixed on Koumei, who was scheduling his and his siblings’ work on his smartphone, muttering about the best logistics of it. Judar thought Koumei was in that sense like Hakuryuu, trying to perfect everything on his path, thinking about new ways to make things. Even when Hakuryuu even had half of Koumei’s management talent, the drive was there.

****** **

Then he looked at Kouha, who was sneaking his hand inside one of his two assistants cleavages, whenever he smirked he had the eyes of a predator, but in his daily life, he had the facade of a pretty, adorable boy. Judar could find that duality in Hakuryuu also, his stern politeness contrasting with the brutality of his words, but Hakuryuu hinted a darkness deeper than even Kouha’s.

****** **

Kougyoku was singing softly next to him, her eyes were closed while she had her earphones on, he remembered when he met her, the young and fragile Kougyoku from whom nobody expected nothing, however, when she entered the world of business, she had a hidden talent for it. In that aspect, she reminded him of Hakuryuu, an alienated member of the family, who was more than met the eye.

****** **

He could see Hakuryuu in every member of his family, it was undeniable he was part of it whether he was aware of it or not. Maybe he was and that was one of the reasons he disliked them - because deep down he disliked himself. He should have known better.

****** **

Hakuryuu got into the bar and gave the reservation number. When he was guided to the place in the lounge nobody was there. He growled, he was the most responsible one as always. Only fifteen minutes before the hour in the RSVP. He would scold everyone when they arrived.

****** **

Meanwhile, he checked the drinks menu, it wasn’t wise to drink too much that night but one glass would help him through, just to be less nervous and have the courage to take Judar’s waist and pull him close, dance and then lean towards him, and then-

****** **

He heard a familiar voice.

****** **

Aladdin waved at him “Hey Hakuryuu!” He sat down looking around, “I love bar nights! Look at all those pretty ladies, I can’t wait to smother some of that!”

****** **

Alibaba and Morgiana got close to the table, “Mor came here to dance so we will barely stop all night, can you order a Goblet of Fire for me?”

****** **

“Water will do for me, I am the designated driver.” Morgiana talked quickly, pulling her boyfriend to the dance floor.

****** **

Aladdin sent a couple of smiles and winks to the prettiest girls nearby.

****** **

Hakuryuu rolled his eyes. This was why he never wanted to go to clubs with them.

****** **

Judar walked with the Ren siblings into the bar, he was behind them as always, they had an imposing presence, their chins high as if they were royalty, and moved in a group like a herd of wolves. Every time they walked somewhere all eyes were on them. Kouen was leading them when he got to their table, he regarded his cousin who was standing up to receive the family.

****** **

Kouen, with a smile that didn’t seem like a smile and a hand on Hakuryuu’s shoulder, greeted his cousin. “I am glad you are here.”

****** **

Hakuryuu nodded without a word and took his seat. Aladdin just smiled at the incoming family, “Hey everyone.”

****** **

Koumei walked after him, “Hakuryuu, Aladdin.” He took a seat next to his brother who was checking the menu for the most expensive champagne.

****** **

Hakuryuu didn’t know Judar was with his family, so he didn’t pay much attention to his cousins, it was awkward enough to seat with them. Judar, however, didn’t miss Hakuryuu’s evasive gaze. So that’s how he looked when he was cold, good to know he could be as scary as the rest of his family. That thought only enticed him more.

****** **

Kouha sat next to Aladdin who was watching with interest Kouha’s attractive assistants, they were petting the youngest brother as if he was the most adorable puppy in the world. “It’s a real treat to have my dear cousin with us. Let’s have a toast!” Kouha laughed. Hakuryuu only grunted, nodding with his eyes focused on the menu.

****** **

Kougyoku crossed her arms, annoyed by her cousin’s disinterest, it was pretty obvious he had accepted the invitation only because Judar was there, but she wished he could at least look a bit glad to see all his family. She was about to say something when Aladdin welcomed Judar unnecessarily loud, to bring his friends’ attention.

****** **

“Hello, Judar! It’s a pleasure to meet you at last!”

****** **

The response in Hakuryuu’s body was instant, he faced Judar in seconds, his eyes move like magnets towards the magician.

****** **

Judar’s blood boiled at Hakuryuu’s sight. He couldn’t wait to get in his arms.

 

He looked at the person greeting him and frowned slightly, that twerp Aladdin looked a whole lot like his nemesis at the Cirque, he disliked him immediately. “You must be Aladdin, not as impressive as Hakuryuu said."

****** **

Aladdin just looked stunned for a second, then he began to laugh, “I now see why Alibaba says you’re too rude for your own good.”

****** **

“What the fuck?! Where’s Alibaba? I want a word with him!”

****** **

“Don’t give him a hard time, Judar.” Koumei smiled politely.

****** **

“Don’t tell me what to do, pimples.”

****** **

Judar’s frown only disappeared when Hakuryuu called quietly, “sit, Judar.”

****** **

Judar huffed, flipping his braid to his back when he walked past Aladdin, he didn’t even look at the others, he only strode quickly to the subject of his interest, moving with decided steps to where Hakuryuu was sitting. There was a space next to him, Hakuryuu had his hand on it, like guarding it. Judar confirmed it was his place cause Hakuryuu’s hand moved when he got closer.

****** **

“Hakuryuu! Hi!” Judar grinned and took his place next to Hakuryuu, feeling his warmth on his arm. A wave of goosebumps rose his hair.

****** **

Hakuryuu smiled back, “H-hi. Uh… Do you want something to drink?”

****** **

“I want whatever you suggest, the chef with the miraculous hands.”

****** **

“Then I have just the thing.”

****** **

Judar looked back to the other people on the table, most of the eyes were on them. What a fun night that would be.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I had some time to finish this chapter. Special thanks to my friend Karen for giving me the most tedious explanation of colors in lipsticks that I can't even...
> 
> Thiefshipping Coloring Book had taken some of my time out of the office, but I've had some time in between meals, and writing randomly in my dying phone. I'm saving money for a drawing tablet, I want to insert some illustrations in this fic, so I have to work hard in the office.
> 
> If you didn't follow my fic The Third Kid, I present to you my URL of buy me a coffee in case you want to support my work:
> 
> https://www.buymeacoffee.com/Midknight
> 
> As always know that I value your opinion and I love comments so if you want to say something feel free so! If not it's fine, just lay back and enjoy the show.
> 
> See you soon, lovely reader.


	14. Chapter 14

The family ordered their drinks. When it was Hakuryuu’s turn, he requested a Queen Bee for Judar and a strong sake for himself. He was going to gulp that liquor down to the bottom so he could be comfortable and confident enough to face Judar properly.

****

Judar was fidgety in his seat, still nervous. He watched Hakuryuu’s profile intently, drawing in the details that he couldn’t grasp on photos or when he saw him for the first time. The deep blue lines in his iris, his eyebrow splitting in two sharp points at the end, and a line of scar crossing his straight and attractive nose. The cheeks were flushed, rosy color over the white skin. Judar wished he could see the other side as well, to see the ridges of his burn mark and the mole that haunted him in his dreams.

****

Hakuryuu also stared when the garnet eyes were fixed in someone else. Judar had an angelic face, his lips were pale on the borders and colored in a gradient to a pink on the center. His skin didn’t have a single flaw and his thick eyebrows had a perfect curved shape, the smokey shadow on his lids only made his eyes brighter. The contrast with his black hair gave him a supernatural quality. Hakuryuu could not even grasp how he was not only single but also interested in him.

****

When their drinks arrived Kouen stood up and with a single motion he opened the champagne bottle, it’s foam rose and poured to the side slightly. He served a flute glass to everyone, including Alibaba and Morgiana who had come nearby the table to greet the family.

****

“I am pleased to see everyone here, especially you, Hakuryuu,” the chef’s spine straightened at the mention of his name, “nothing’s more important than family and friends.”

****

They all rose their drinks when Kouen made the signal, “to family and friends.”

****

“To family and friends!” They all responded with a smile.

****

Judar made half a smirk, finding them ridiculous, he would never blame Hakuryuu for avoiding them like the plague. After finishing his champagne that he found horribly bitter, he drank from the cocktail Hakuryuu invited him. It tasted like peach, honey and liquor, it was sweet and utterly Judar. With that thought, Judar felt giddy enough to touch his companion, his left arm braced Hakuryuu’s right. He leaned closer to talk, “you look so handsome in black by the way.”

****

Hakuryuu would have felt going to the bar was a mistake if Judar’s presence wasn’t so close, his family seemed dull at best. When Judar leaned his torso on him and held his arm, he didn’t have time to process the quick invasion of his personal space, he just gasped in shock. “I-I like the white shirt, it fits you,” he managed to say. Judar wasn’t one to use white, but he had a faint idea why he had worn a white shirt under the black blazer, it had a Labyrinth of Magic print at the front because of course, he would.

****

Judar looked around, embracing Hakuryuu’s arm, as if he held the biggest trophy ever, recently earned for a long time effort. He shot a presumptuous grin to everyone at the table who was looking quickly to them.

****

The chef took a quick swig of sake after having finished his champagne, he needed more than that to be the suave badass he wanted to be, as he was in his fantasies.

****

“‘Family and friends’ he says,” Judar mocked the oldest brother in confidence to Hakuryuu, “I know they lack faith in you. Why don’t you show them what you are made of?”

****

“And do what? Duel them in a cook-off? Bore them to death with my well-versed knowledge of molecular cuisine? Slay their ears with high notes of erhu?” Hakuryuu chuckled, whispering back. He was feeling the burn of the alcohol in his stomach, ergo, feeling a tad braver.

****

“All those sound like excellent ideas, what about Kung Fu them to submission?”

****

“You are crazy.” Hakuryuu smiled.

****

“You knew that already. By the way, they praised your kaiseki, specially Kouen - but I think the hard horse meat would have been a better choice, look at him. He looks like made of wood, so stiff.”

****

Hakuryuu took another sip of his drink, “he has to be that way, to manage Ren’s company with an iron fist.”

****

“You should be the one at the top of that company,” Judar whispered malevolently and Hakuryuu choked a little with the sake.

****

“Don’t say those things here, it’s not wise,” Hakuryuu replied coarsely.

****

“When have I ever been wise? And look at Koumei, plain ice would have been better for him, flavorless and boring.”

****

“He is an amazing manager, I am kind of jealous of that.”

****

“But he lacks your passion. And what about Kouha? Devious little shit, loads of passion all wasted in his hedonism. Stale pudding suited the spoiled brat better.”

****

“Somewhat like you,” Hakuryuu pointed out.

****

“First of all: Rude. Second: at least I’m not hypocritical about it. And for the old hag, the eggshell was more accurate, she’s naïve, and she lets people do whatever they want with her, so easy to break. What a gullible goose.”

****

“It doesn’t matter. She brought us together, I am not fond of my family but she’s useful, don’t you think?”

****

Judar chuckled regarding Hakuryuu’s cousins, ”you’re so similar yet so different to them.”

****

Hakuryuu frowned slightly, being similar to the rest of the Rens was not something he was proud of.

****

Judar whispered closer, in his most Machiavellian tone, “you should be the head of this family.” Hakuryuu shuddered, confused and turned on by Judar’s capricious want of seeing him powerful. And taking the company of his late father from Kouen’s hands was an idea he has toyed with, he couldn’t deny it.

****

Kouha saw the couple leaned on one another, even their clothes were complementary without even trying. He was about to make a cheeky remark of Hakuryuu finding his perfect ‘other half’ but didn’t say a word, they looked dangerous together. Talking to each other lowly, eyeing them with shark eyes, smirking and gazing at each other so intensely.

****

Koumei noticed this and wondered if this whole thing of pairing them together was a good idea, they seemed like the perfect example of an unholy matrimony trope. But his cousin having feelings for the illusionist was something that was old news to him. After hearing from Kougyoku they met online and seeing Hakuryuu’s peach dessert in one of his administrative visits to the restaurant when his cousin was doing the first testings, he immediately knew what was happening.

****

Kouen seemed even less impressed, the wild child meeting the black sheep was something that had to happen sooner or later. Although the outcome he imagined was completely different from the one before his eyes, they had the potential to positively hate the other. It was good luck they had not only liked each other - but that Hakuryuu was in such good disposition to meet the family if Judar was involved. It almost seemed too convenient. The older sibling had plans for that new relationship.

****

Aladdin had left the table in pursuit of a lady with abundant bosoms but kept catching glances of his friend. Hakuryuu seemed to be losing his social awkwardness around Judar and his held arm was relaxed, his hand placed casually - if not possessively - on Judar’s thigh. He knew Judar could be very well a bad influence on him, but for his life, he had never seen Hakuryuu so  _happy_. So whatever outcome it had, Aladdin was thankful they had met.

****

Kougyoku smiled proudly seeing how his cousin talked so naturally with her friend, then she took a sight of the lovely couple dancing in front of her, Alibaba and Morgiana were pure relationship goals. She was full of glee and cooed softly “I want to dance! Can you dance with me, brother?” she pulled his older brother’s sleeve. Kouen hummed affirmatively, “let the current song finish,” then he served a bit more of champagne for himself.

****

“Your family is amazed you came,” Judar said confidently, leaning even closer.

****

Hakuryuu couldn’t help staring. Judar’s full cheeks made the seam of his lips even more attractive when he grinned, Hakuryuu wished in silence his cousins weren’t there so he could explore freely that mouth.

****

“I don’t care if they are. I will do whatever I have to do.” He replied dryly.

****

“Just to see me?” Judar batted his black long eyelashes.

****

“What of it?” Blue fixed on red and all the world disappeared around them in a snap.

****

Hakuryuu’s eyes focused once more, Judar was close enough for his nose to appear blurry in his good eye, Judar’s pupils boring into him, Hakuryuu watched the moist lips of the magician, so close and accessible, he made his own lips wet in an afterthought.

****

Judar’s legs quivered when he sensed Hakuryuu's soft breathing bathing his chin, and it felt like tiny ripples of electricity trickling his sensitive skin. Judar meant to be seductive but could only come across as covetous. “Do it,” he whispered, his chest was sinking and rising noticeably.

****

Hakuryuu looked into Judar’s eyes again, not saying a word. He found the earnest tone of the illusionist irresistible. He  _needed_ to taste Judar but his cousins were nearby, even when he couldn’t see or feel them at all.

****

As if he could read his mind Judar hissed again, “Who gives a fuck if they watch, do it.” Judar tilted his head up to give Hakuryuu a better angle, he started closing his eyes and the distance between them. The heat on his breath reached Hakuryuu’s front teeth, the separation of their lips was just a simple inch...

****

Judar’s eyes were almost closed but he wasn’t leaning any further. It was clear he wanted Hakuryuu to make the decisive move.

****

It felt like a slow-motion moment, Hakuryuu was closing his eyes and pressing their lips together, his bottom lip touched the humid part between Judar’s lips and finally made their lips sound. In real time, the kiss was quick, only lasting a couple of seconds but it was enough to make them forget how to breathe and make the clock stop.

****

A trail of Hakuryuu’s scent wafted in Judar’s nostrils, it was the type of herbal fragrance that reminded Judar of a comforting tea on a winter night, and the patter of rain over freshly cut grass. The magician wheezed dreamily and let his head drop on Hakuryuu’s shoulder.

****

The four siblings were baffled when they watched how Judar’s head leaned on Hakuryuu’s shoulder, with a peaceful lovey-dovey smile and eyes closed. He looked content and cozy, hugging Hakuryuu’s arm close. It was like witnessing a violent and destructive whirlwind tamed to a soft spring breeze, only with a simple and quick peck of their cousin.

****

Hakuryuu leaned his head back on the lounge seat, feeling dizzy, he knew it wasn’t the alcohol, it was the kiss. He closed his eyes as well, enjoying Judar’s weight on his shoulder, and he stroked Judar’s leg tenderly.

****

“Is that Judar or a body snatcher?” Kouha laughed in confusion. Koumei replied while he fanned himself, “I never thought I would see the day when Hakuryuu looked at peace.” The middle brother stood up and muttered to his brother “I think we’re intruding,” with that, he took one of Kouha’s assistants to dance, his younger brother followed him after.

****

Alibaba didn't miss it either, pulling Morgiana to dance closer he leaned his forehead on his girlfriend's “Call me surprised, Hakuryuu looks relaxed. Who knew all it took was a kiss from a Labyrinth of Magic contact no less.”

****

“He had always been a hopeless romantic deep inside. I am happy he’s happy” She smiled.

****

“Me too. I’ve always been dead worried about him” He nuzzled affectionately his girlfriend’s nose with his own.

****

Kougyoku took a picture of the couple sitting on the lounge, that was going to her romantic board, and her blackmail folder too. She felt satisfied with the outcome, with them and herself to make it all happen.

****

Kouen stood up, to let his cousin to his endeavors with their former LOM magician. it’s best if we dance now sister.”

****

Kougyoku beamed, “yes!”

****

They didn’t notice the had been left alone until Hakuryuu opened his eyes. He glanced down - only able to see Judar's black messy hair on his shoulder. He wanted to see that face again, so he reached to take Judar's chin, feeling the magician shift and letting him guide his face. When he could see the other’s eyes he leaned for another peck.

****

With one more snap of lips, Hakuryuu grazed Judar’s top lip with his teeth, and Judar groaned softly.

****

They shared breath for a moment and then they started kneading their mouths in an open and passionate kiss, their tongues mingling together, and bodies embracing each other.

****

When they parted they were both panting, Hakuryuu could feel the hard heartbeat of both, vibrating in dissonance on their pressed chests.

****

Judar noticed and scowled “Shit, I can't resist you.”

****

“Are you that infatuated with me?” The chef smirked.

****

“We've discussed this, Hakuryuu.”

****

Hakuryuu thought the annoyed eye roll of Judar was incredibly cute, and he thought nothing that came from Judar could be ‘cute’. He was infatuated too, he knew it and asked tentatively, “is that a yes?”

****

“You really have a power trip over me saying how much I want this, don’t you?” Judar played with the strands of hair that hung from Hakuryuu’s sideburns.

****

“I told you it’s not like that.”

****

“Then?”

****

“I just am incredulous I suppose,” Hakuryuu sighed, kneading Judar’s shoulder blade, he was tempted to explore the magician’s body, thoroughly, but the moment was not appropriate.

****

“Of what?”

****

“You, the way you want me, and the way you make me feel.”

****

Judar kissed quickly Hakuryuu’s mole as he had wanted from the past few days. He wanted to know more, much more of Hakuryuu and more about what he thought about him. “How do I make you feel?”

****

“You were saying I am the one having a power trip here, didn’t you?”

****

“Just wanna know,” Judar shrugged as if the answer didn’t matter at all.

****

“You want assurance as badly as I do,” Hakuryuu said in a confident way.

****

The magician thought that gaze was too intense to bear, he just looked aside. “Maybe this is all a dream.”

****

“Dream of me often?”

****

“Who said that?” Judar frowned and Hakuryuu smiled, reading the magician was easy, very easy. Hakuryuu kissed him hungrily again and Judar responded with equal force.

****

“Did that feel like a dream?” Hakuryuu asked.

****

“The best dream I’ve ever had.” Judar leaned to kiss him again, but Hakuryuu’s head shot backward.

****

“I can’t believe you. You are…” Hakuryuu ran out of words.

****

A mischievous smirk adorned the reply “I’m what?“

****

“The way you enrapture me, you are- it’s because…”

****

“I am mercilessly beautiful?” Judar’s eyes lidded seductively, “because I am an enchanting creature?”

****

“It goes beyond you being stunning.” Hakuryuu dismissed. “You… you understand me, you could get so close because you’re tenacious, funny, and incredibly creative.”

****

Judar was taken aback, that was not the answer he was expecting, it was not the answer that men before had told him before.

****

“So it’s not only that I am attractive?” Judar’s left brow creased.

****

“Of course not, I liked you before you showed me you were… gorgeous.”

****

Judar started, unreadable, a couple seconds passed and Judar was still perplexed, looking at Hakuryuu's eyes. The chef's lips tugged in a smile.

****

“What? Did I break you? Are you still loading?”

****

“N-no I was-”

****

“You were lagging, just like your magician when it’s attacked by many people at once.”

****

“Fuck off!” Judar laughed and pushed the other’s shoulder, “I just- I thought I got you with the pics.”

****

“Then you’re more an idiot than I thought.”

****

No one had ever liked Judar past the pretty face, it was the reasons why hooking up was too easy, but also a reason to dismiss everyone. No one truly wanted to know who he was deep inside, they put him on a pedestal from first sight,  only because of his looks. Hakuryuu was different from all people even in that matter, Judar smiled fondly and leaned his forehead on Hakuryuu’s “Rude… I am still the idiot you like”

****

“The idiot I like,” Hakuryuu echoed, losing himself in Judar’s gaze, it made him feel like signing a pact with the devil, whose burning red coils for eyes invited him to sin.

****

Hakuryuu held him tight, dotting desperate and hard kisses on Judar’s face and mouth.

****

He felt exasperated, by feeling a lack of control over himself, over the situation and above all, over Judar. “Surrend yourself,” Hakuryuu said, kissing Judar’s pulse, his tone was imperative and firm.

****

“That’s your kink?” Judar teased licking softly Hakuryuu’s mole. “You ordering me around?”

****

“Yes,” the chef replied mindlessly, “that and make out over the world while it’s burning.”

****

It was Judar’s turn to attack Hakuryuu, kissing him madly, with an urgent need neither of them felt before. Judar's tongue slipped inside Hakuryuu's mouth twinning with his and slender fingers entangled on Hakuryuu's blue hair.

****

The kiss deepened further, and then it came to a slow halt, when they parted a string of saliva connected their mouths, Judar savored it smacking his lips together, he then thought what a bad idea using tight pants was.

****

Hakuryuu’s face buried on his neck and skin glided against skin, “your softness is driving me crazy.”

****

“Go crazy, don't hold back.” Judar tried to encourage Hakuryuu, He wanted the chef’s mouth, he wanted to be kissed until he was delirious.

****

“No, I have to stop, we have to stop, this isn’t the place or the time… We will have more places and more time” Hakuryuu leaned back on the lounge seat, pressing the bridge of his nose, perhaps he shouldn't have let sake take his inhibitions. He looked at Judar again who was leaned on his side, head supported by his hand, eyeing him fondly.

****

The more Hakuryuu stared into those crimson abysses Judar had for eyes, the more he felt falling deeper and deeper. If he plunged inside he would never make it out.

****

“More places and more time,” Judar smiled. It was a strange sensation being so jolly, it was so unlike him feeling just _fantastic._  Looking at Hakuryuu was almost as good as touching him, just the full experience of being close lulled him to a peaceful state. Judar rested his head against Hakuryuu’s chest and nuzzled the black silk.

****

“Hmm you are so comfy, I could take a nap right now in your chest.”

****

“Please don’t, I don’t want to carry you around.”

****

“Why not? I want to be carried bridal style.” Judar removed his blazer and held Hakuryuu in place, head still snugged over Hakuryuu.

****

“I am not going to carry you.” Despite the earnest tone, Hakuryuu’s arm surrounded Judar’s shoulders.

****

Judar closed his eyes, feeling the rumbling of Hakuryuu’s voice in his ribcage, joined by the echo of his breathing and the rhythmic heart thrum. He stayed that way for almost ten minutes, so still that at one point Hakuryuu tested if he was really asleep poking his shoulder.

****

“Hnng,” Judar whined.

****

“Don’t fall asleep.”

****

“I am not asleep.”

****

Hakuryuu chuckled at the drowsy voice and Judar chortled as well, “what?”

****

“You are so lazy, disproportionate octopus.”

****

“Slug sloth extraordinaire? I don’t remember my name but you know it, now say my name with your fruity voice and let me relax.”

****

Hakuryuu started stroking Judar’s hair, “you are fussy today, _Judar_.”

****

Judar felt himself transforming to jelly at the subtly tempting note Hakuryuu’s voice had, “I am fuzzy.”

****

“Yeah? Are you enjoying snuggling so much?”

****

“Kind of? I've never really... cuddled up with anybody before.”

****

“Me neither.”

****

“So we are each other’s first cuddle.” Judar laughed.

****

“I guess we are.”

****

The friends and family visited the table once in a while, they could chat superficially with the starry-eyed couple who were holding on the lounge seat, but when Kougyoku arrived to ask them if they wanted to dance they were both fast asleep in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I learned about lipsticks last time, my friend showed me the style of makeup that makes you look like a Korean doll. Uzzlang style lips are like the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen in a girl, I love the gradient and the red center. So, Judar now has uzzlang style lips, fight me.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a treat for my readers! Enjoy.

\------------------ February 11 ---------------------

 

08:30 a.m **It bothers me not to have your weight on my shoulder when I wake up.**

 

08:58 a.m. I never noticed how much I hated my pillow now that I know what your chest feels like.

 

09:08 a.m. **How are you feeling this morning?**

  
[ ](https://ibb.co/nnW6RJ)

 

10:11 am. **So sexy I could lose my mind and drive there instead.**

 

10:12 a.m. ???!!! <3 do it!!!!

 

10:12 a.m. **I can’t keep skipping kung fu, stop sending me pictures of you in bed.**

 

10:13 a.m. goddammit Hakuryuu! send me a picture of you

 

09:13 a.m. **Later, I just got out of the shower.**

 

09:13 a.m. DEFINITELY SEND ME A PIC RIGHT NOW

 

09:14 a.m. **My scars cover half of my body.**

 

09:14 a.m. Hakuryuu i swear of god if you mention once more your sexy scars as if they were something bad i will throw a fit

 

09:14 a.m. **Ok, fine.**

   
  
[](https://ibb.co/ipABty)

 

09:19 a.m. holy shit, I dont know if what happens in anime is real and you can get a nosebleed from a turn on but holy shit

 

09:19 a.m. **Ok?**

 

09:20 a.m. you look blazing scorching hot I might interrupt your kung fu and pounce on you until I choke you with my kisses.

 

09:21 a.m. **I swear of God Judar… Stop it already. I don’t want an uncomfortable erection while I’m getting dressed up.**

 

09:22 a.m. I also want to let my tongue taste all that dragon tattoo.

 

09:22 a.m. just how fucking low does it get? my imagination is running wild… def pouncing on you and then I want you to spank me and tell me what a bad boy I am

 

09:23 a.m. **What the hell? Stop.**

 

09:23 a.m. never!!!

 

09:24 a.m. **I have to go to kung fu and then to work, I will see you later.**

 

09:25 a.m. dont gooooo

 

09:25 a.m. **Don’t touch yourself too much to my pic.**

 

09:26 a.m. no promises. you talking about your stupid boner made me one

 

09:27 a.m. **See you later, Judar. Eat your vegetables.**

 

09:28 a.m. I will only do it because this pic ruined my brain enough to numb me from the world and I will probably not taste how awful they are

 

02:02 p.m. I was wrong I can taste how awful they are. yuck

 

02:03 p.m. I think I ate less than half of it

 

10:06 p.m. **What a bad boy you are, indeed.**

 

10:11 p.m. yesss i am plz come spank me hottie

 

10:12 p.m. **I'm on my way home, I'll see you in LOM.**

 

\------------------

 

**_[AvengingWhiteDragon is online]_ **

 

**_[AvengingWhiteDragon is calling]_ **

 

“I miss your arms.”

 

**“I miss the whole of you.”**

 

“I have been waiting.”

 

**“Where are you?”**

 

“Collecting black mana in the southeast of Kou.”

 

**“Alright, I'm teleporting.”**

 

“Why you didn’t come to my house to punish me for being such a brat?”

 

**“My God, you’ve been like this all day, stop.”**

 

“You don’t like it?”

 

**“I like it too much.”**

 

“Rrrrrrhhhhh!”

 

**“That’s the funniest noise you’ve made.”**

 

“Rude! Stop laughing!”

 

“Hakuryuu you’re not even trying to stop laughing, you’re so mean.”

 

**“Okay okay, I’ll stop.”**

 

“Do you want to hang out this week?”

 

**“Hmm…”**

 

“Uh… Why did you sigh?”

 

**“I think it was a bad idea to meet before you leave for two months.”**

 

“…”

 

**“You got quiet.”**

 

“I didn’t think about it.”

 

**“I know you didn’t.”**

 

“Holy fuck! What am I going to do?!”

 

**“Do your presentations and come back to me in two months?”**

 

“I haven’t been paying attention to the circus meetings! I don't even know what’s the deal!”

 

**“So you don't know anything of the tour?”**

 

**“Judar? You got quiet again, you’re worrying me.”**

 

“It’s your lips and your voice, I want to tell you this is all your fault.”

 

**“How am I the only one to blame?”**

 

“Cause you are an irresistible bastard that’s why.”

 

**“YOU are telling me that? After being always half naked in all your pictures? And being always flirty and naughty?”**

 

“I must be asking for something… But only of you! Other people’s hands seem disgusting after feeling yours.”

 

**“Holy shit. Judar, stop already, you’re distracting me.”**

 

“OH NO! Ahhh! A troll, Hakuryuu! It’s coming behind me!“

 

**“I’m starting the combo, use the shards when Belial's seal activates.”**

 

“DIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!”

 

**“See? Easy cutting through it, just like butter, as long as we do it together.”**

 

“Wow we are such a super team, this synergy is insane, it’s like if you were inside my head.”

 

**“Soon we will start to finish each other’s…”**

 

“Oh... yeah! YEAH! I want to finish you while you finish me, alright.”

 

**“That wasn’t what you were supposed to say Mr. one track mind.”**

 

“Replying ‘sentences’ is boring. Plus, it sounded so good when you said _finish_ _each other_.”

 

**“I told you to stop.”**

 

“And I told you I wouldn’t!”

 

**“You really are a pain.”**

 

“Rude. So how is this going to work? Me leaving and not being able to see you in two whole months?”

 

**“We keep contact online and on the phone… And send each other pictures.”**

 

“But now I know what your lips taste like! It’s going to be torture!”

 

**“Longing helps build up tension and helps to evaluate the strength of a bond.”**

 

“That sounds like torture.”

 

**“I agree for once.”**

 

“I still would like-”

 

**“Hm?”**

 

“I’d like to see you again - before I leave.”

 

**“We will. I want to take you to a proper date.”**

 

“Are you asking me out for real?”

 

**“Of course I am, we’ve kissed in an inappropriate-too-soon situation. I want to date you.”**

 

“Sure. Okay, alright, yes, very good, yes.”

 

**“You have such a big mouth but it’s amazing how cute you are when you get embarrassed.”**

 

“Fuck, Hakuryuu. You stop it now.”

 

**“I found your Achilles heel, didn’t I?”**

 

“I hate you so much!”

 

**“I thought so. I gotta leave, are you mad at me, cutie? Aren’t you going to send me a kiss?”**

 

“Oh my God, stop it!”

 

“And stop laughing too.”

 

**“Don’t sulk. I gotta go. Good night, Judar.”**

 

“Muak.”

 

**_[BlackSun is offline]_ **

 

\------------------

 

12:05 a.m. **Thank you for the kiss.**

 

12:05 a.m. next time i want a real one. night.

 

\------------------ February 12 ---------------------

 

09:21 a.m. I am on my way to a meeting of the circus

 

09:22 a.m. **Good luck, pay attention this time, we need to know what is up with that.**

 

09:23 a.m. yes father i know

 

09:24 a.m. **Someone’s in a bad mood today.**

 

09:25 a.m. just feeling so upset i have to go for two whole months

 

09:26 a.m. **You were very excited about it.**

 

09:27 a.m. yes but a lot has happened since then

 

09:28 a.m. **Judar, I will be still here when you come back. I will still like you the same.**

 

09:31 a.m. we dont know that

 

09:32 a.m. **I do know that.**

 

11:04 a.m. **Trust me that I will be waiting, and eager to see you, that I will not stop waiting for you or I will abandon you. I promise.**

 

\------------------

 

**_[BlackSun is online]_ **

 

**_[BlackSun is calling]_ **

 

“Hakuryuu, hi…”

 

**“Are you ok? You’ve been less communicative as always.”**

 

“I… Well, it just sucks to think I had to feel what it’s like to be by your side, only to leave afterward and for so long. It su-u-ucks.”

 

**“I know, but it will be fine, two months is really nothing.”**

 

“It _was_ nothing, now I’m not so sure.”

 

**“Judar, I hate to hear you so down, please cheer up.”**

 

“We leave this Saturday.”

 

**“... That is sudden.”**

 

“I know… it sucks, right?

 

**“It does suck.”**

 

“Apparently we will start next week but we have to leave that day morning. Shit, I hate early flights, seven a.m. is not good for my skin.”

 

**“Why? You don’t even need a beauty sleep.”**

 

“Are you trying to flatter me?”

 

**“If it’s not working why are you smiling?”**

 

“You’re smiling too.”

 

**“It’s hard not to when I hear your voice.”**

 

“I can’t stay upset cause you won’t let me, how inconvenient.”

 

**“Not bad for a cold stone asshole.”**

 

“I said that before I knew you were flawless.”

 

**“I know, it’s still funny though.”**

 

“You still think everyone they act like they like me out of courtesy?”

 

**“Yes.”**

 

“Fuck you Hakuryuu, don’t laugh at me.”

 

**“Not me, though.”**

 

“What?”

 

**“I act as if I liked you because I do.”**

 

“Fucker… I now need to kiss you, like a mighty need I can’t get rid of.”

 

**“Excellent.”**

 

“Yeah? Feeling successful?”

 

**“Yes, I must say it’s not common but it does feel good.”**

 

“I feel successful of all this black mana, we might even finish before I leave.”

 

**“Will you be able to play?”**

 

“Definitely, I am taking my laptop.”

 

**“Alright, it’s another way to keep contact with you.”**

 

“Hakuryuu, you are depressing me.”

 

**“I am sorry.”**

 

“It’s fine, why do you apologize? We know it stinks and we don’t have to act like if we liked it.”

 

**“It’s late Judar, let’s go to bed.”**

 

“Yeah, good night Hakuryuu.”

 

**“Good night Judar.”**

 

**_[Incoming call - Judar]_ **

 

**“Judar?! What is it? Are you ok?”**

 

“Uh yeah… No. I had a nightmare and- I have a horrible headache.”

 

**“Do you need to go to the hospital?”**

 

“No, I know it’s tension. Bruxism, I clench my jaw when I have sleep terrors. I just needed to hear your voice.”

 

**“What did you dream of?”**

 

“Arba.”

 

 **“Your adoptive mother?** ”

 

“Yes.”

 

**“Send me your address.”**

 

“Hakuryuu it’s three am.”

 

**“I don’t give a damn, send me your address, I’m on my way.”**

 

“I will send it to you, be careful.”


	16. Chapter 16

\--------------------------  February 13 --------------------------

****

Judar crawled out of the bed when the doorbell rang, he tripped, stumbling against the furniture. He walked grabbing his head as if it was going to fall at any given second, the pain felt like hammers on his temples.

****

When he opened the door he couldn’t register the face Hakuryuu was giving him, he only felt the other’s protective arms giving his body a support to walk.

****

“My room is at the back, left,” he managed to say. Hakuryuu walked slowly next to him and helped him sit on the bed.

****

“I know what to do, I heard a tutorial while I was driving here.” Hakuryuu took a tube of some medicine gel Judar had never seen before, and he felt Hakuryuu’s hands below his ears - which spread the cool substance around. The chef’s hands kneaded his neck, his thumbs ran firmly on the muscles of Judar’s jaw and up his temples, where the thumbs stopped to make circle motions and then moved firmly from Judar’s brows to his cheekbones.

****

“Breathe slowly, deeply, in and out,” Hakuryuu instructed.

****

Judar did so, the oppression in his chest, choking him was beginning to relax. He finally felt relief, after a few minutes. The pain was receding at the pressure of Hakuryuu’s skilled palms and fingers.

****

Hakuryuu moved back to Judar’s neck and nape, applying more force, thumbs finding the knots and pressing them to submission. Judar whined lowly, feeling his upper vertebrae pop when the tensed muscles around them relaxed and set them free.

 

“How does it feel?” Hakuryuu asked, rubbing Judar’s shoulders.

****

“Like I fucking had a shot of heroin or something, otherworldly experience.” Judar’s eyelids could barely move up, Hakuryuu noticed and helped Judar lay on the bed.

****

“Please stay,” Judar mumbled.

****

“I am not leaving you,” Hakuryuu settled beside him and helped Judar’s head lean on his chest.

****

“Comfy,” Judar sighed more sleep than awake.

****

“Good night, Judar.”

 

Judar only breathed evenly, his arm surrounding Hakuryuu’s waist. And so, they slept together for the second time, but that time they wouldn’t have to wake up in the middle of a public space.

****

Hakuryuu stirred, a ray of light hit him in the morning, his left arm sweaty, covered in Judar’s hair, Judar have adopted a sort of fetal position, head still in his chest and left leg and arm embracing him

****

He started combing Judar’s hair, unable to see his face yet. A louder breath and a slow jerk of Judar’s hips against his thigh made him realize that Judar was waking up.

****

Judar tilted his head up and smiled opening his eyes lazily. “Peek-a-boo,” he cooed sleepily.

 

 _Too fucking cute,_ Hakuryuuu thought. “Good morning.”

****

“Morniiii-aaahum!” Judar drawled in a yawn.

****

“How are you feeling?” Hakuryuu kept on stroking Judar's hair, just for the sake of touching him more.

****

“Better than any other morning.” Judar smiled and held him with arms and legs tighter.

****

“Lazy octopus.” Hakuryuu glanced down, and he finally saw the body he could not see in the dark the night prior. Seeing Judar only wearing boxers was doing strange things to his body. He ran the hand down the white flesh of Judar's back and shuddered.

****

“You’re so soft… I  can’t deal with it.” Hakuryuu grabbed Judar’s face and leaned for an unrestrained kiss.

****

Judar received the kiss gladly and openly, hands running up and down Hakuryuu’s torso. Hakuryuu rolled with Judar on the bed, his hips glided against Judar's and their clothed erections touched.

****

Judar broke the kiss to speak, “oh yes, oh yes. I’ve wanted you to top me for a while.”

****

“Vulgar as always,” Hakuryuu claimed his mouth once more, pressing his body down.

****

The illusionist tongue left Hakuryuu’s mouth and moved to curl against the ear. Judar felt him shudder, then he made an aristocratic mock tone, just to mess with Hakuryuu. “I wanteth to doth the two-backed beast with thee, sir.”

****

Hakuryuu pulled away and stared for a second, like trying to match the Shakespearean reference to Judar's face, and then he began to laugh.

****

“What even are you?” he managed to ask.

****

Judar smirked, “I told you I must be a rocke-”

****

Hakuryuu interrupted him with a forceful kiss that took his air and quieted him shut.

****

“Your mind turns me on,” Hakuryuu admitted against Judar’s lips.

****

They separated again, and it was Judar’s turn to stare at Hakuryuu’s remorseless face. Judar looked at the other as if he just heard he was pregnant. “That's so messed up.”

****

“I know, “ Hakuryuu smiled and touched Judar’s squared abs. Judar’s eyes relaxed, full of want. When the chef leaned in to kiss them, Judar’s breath hitched and Hakuryuu took it as an invitation to kiss every inch of skin.

****

A soft bite over the pelvic bone made Judar let out a breathy moan, and he reacted by sandwiching Hakuryuu’s waist tight with his thighs. Hakuryuu perked up to see his face, Judar was flushed and looked good enough to eat. “Damn it,” Hakuryuu clenched his fists, fighting against his desire, “I really want to suck you off.”

****

Judar arched, needily. “Oh my God yes, yes please.”

****

“We need to have a proper date,“ Hakuryuu replied close to Judar’s skin.

****

Judar gasped, feeling the air that Hakuryuu drew in and out. “We can have our proper date after we give each other a nice and well-deserved blowjob, I swear.”

****

Hakuryuu moved up to face the magician. Judar gulped, feeling the need to be closer, much more closely than just skin.

****

“I have condoms here,” Judar said timidly, hoping to change the other’s mind.

****

“No,” Hakuryuu took Judar's face between his two hands. “I am serious about you, I want to date you, I want to do everything _right_ with you.”

****

Judar felt his face warmer by Hakuryuu’s decided words. “S-Serious, you say?”

****

“Yes, I want us to be in a real relationship.  I will find the right way to ask you, don't answer me now. Just think about it.”

****

“O-okay, sure, sure, of course, alright.”

****

Hakuryuu pushed up and left the bed, eyes still fixed on Judar. “I’m going to make breakfast.”

****

Judar followed him after checking his hair in the mirror, he saw the chef standing in his kitchen, clad in a navy Samue style pajama. Rukh rubbed his face on Hakuryuu’s foot and the chef bowed to pet the furry back of the cat. Hakuryuu looked up and met Judar's eyes again.

****

“What?” The chef smiled while his brow lifted playfully.

****

Judar chortled, “you tease… Nothing, you look radiant.”

****

Hakuryuu’s cheeks flared up and he moved towards the fridge to avoid the subject. If he wanted a distraction, he got it. He reacted in a manner that it would seem he found a severed head in the fridge.

****

“What is this?! Tetrapak bum wine?!”

****

“Uh... That’s Ithnan’s, that’s definitely Ithnan’s.” He recalled when his friend scolded him for buying it, _You want to get blind? Throw that away!_ Judar thought he should've listened if only he had known that a beautiful gourmet chef would be checking out his fridge.

****

Hakuryuu gave him a wary look and took the carton with two fingers as if it was a moldy, rotten piece of bread, and then tossed it to the trash can.

****

“I will definitely make you a new shopping list, what is all this garbage?” Hakuryuu rummaged the packs of unhealthy snacks and fast food leftovers.

****

“Food snob.” Judar rolled his eyes, sitting in the kitchen bar tall stool.

****

Hakuryuu took a bar of butter and cheese from the fridge, “mock away. Once I show you what real food tastes like, you will agree with me.”

****

“You already showed me, all your food feels like a walk over the clouds. You are the god of deliciousness.” Judar snickered giving the other a frisky smile.

****

Hakuryuu looked away, flustered again. He had heard praises of his food before, but coming from Judar, it all had a different feel to it. He checked one of Judar’s knives with a disapproving face, then he grabbed a ceramic mug, wetted it on the sink and started sharpening the edges of the knife. Firmly sliding the edge against the grainy bottom of the mug.

****

“Whuuut?” Judar tutted.

****

“You didn’t have a knife sharpener.”

****

Hakuryuu sliced a sourdough bread and placed it on the toaster, then he cracked three eggs and added another yolk and dash of water before he started to whisk softly with a fork. He poured it into the pan with melting butter and started moving the mixture around until he made fluffy scrambled eggs. Then, rolling them gently, he formed an eye-shaped omelet with a perfectly uniform yellow color. He placed it on a dish and pressed it with a clean hand towel. Then he took a piece of butter, and almost caressed the top with it, which left a tantalizing shine on the surface, then he sprinkled it with salt and ground pepper. He served it to Judar with the slices of bread and cheese.

****

Judar whistled, “there’s no way I can make such a perfect looking omelet in my entire life.” He cut a piece and the egg felt as soft as cotton. Hakuryuu stood off, watching Judar eat was one of his most hidden curiosities, and it didn’t disappoint him. Judar closed his eyes, making what Hakuryuu thought it was an irresistible gesture, the pleasure in Judar’s face was as if he just had been kissed “Oh, mmmh… this is _glorious_.”

****

The chef smiled fondly and started doing the preparations for his own breakfast.

****

“And they say I am the one who makes magic, those boring ingredients in my fridge can become this? How?”

****

“Technique,” Hakuryuu replied whisking his eggs.

****

Judar watched Hakuryuu cook, and couldn't get the thought of being asked for a real relationship out of his mind. Having a boyfriend, having breakfast together, snuggle in the couch watching a movie, having dinner with the pare- with the sister, dating for real.

****

What was the last time he had that? Never if he was honest with himself, most of the relationships didn’t have names. They had been random booty calls and fleeting crushes at best. He never could’ve been bothered with all those clingy people that only did his bidding, and didn’t have voices of their own. He didn’t want someone at his feet, he wanted someone beside him, someone strong, someone who cared for real. He rubbed his shoulders, relaxed from the gentle massage that Hakuryuu had given him in his most vulnerable moment. He knew his answer.

****

“You know what you should totally do?” Judar finally said when Hakuryuu sat next to him.

****

“What?” The chef had a bite of his omelet, expecting to hear that he should make a dish with Rice Krispies.

****

“Make a reservation for me in the restaurant, for tomorrow.”

****

Hakuryuu coughed a little, “Valentine’s day?”

****

“Yah,” Judar ate another piece of his bread, still not watching Hakuryuu in the eye. “I was hoping I could get a date, and that person would come to my table and eat quickly with me, before going back to work.”

****

“We'll see. What if I can't? It’s fourteen after all. It will all be the February kaiseki, it will be a busy day.”

****

“Well then you can't and that's it, I just thought it was so cliche, so cheesy, so stupid… So, my style right? and… I thought it would be so fucking ridiculous that we should totally do it. I mean just because I want to see you soon before I leave - also to have an irony date, but date regardless so-”

****

“Sure.” Hakuryuu interrupted Judar’s mindless blabber.

****

“Okay! Fine! Yes, fine!”

****

There was a soft knock on the door and Judar rolled his eyes, sighing, he stood up and walked to the entrance. Hakuryuu peeked curiously, a girl with baby blue hair was on the other side of the door.

****

“Good morning! Isaac will arrive in half an hour, he had to go pick up some things at the theatre!” she helped herself in, “it smells delicious! Did you order breakfast?”

****

“No, I have Hakuryuu over,” Judar smirked.

****

Dunya gasped and whispered, “is he in there? What happened? Tell me everything.”

****

“Later, later, go inside, he’s still in there.” Dunya was starting to walk over but Judar stopped her, “wait, wait. How do I smell? Does my hair look good?”

****

“You look great! Did you sleep together? Did you guys, you know-?”

****

“No, he’s a fucking gentleman Dunya! He’s so amazing.”

****

Hakuryuu walked backward feeling his heart almost bursting out of his chest, he sat on the kitchen bar again.  He wasn’t sure if Judar would want a real relationship with him, but those words gave him hope. He had never been in a real relationship, his life had been complicated by the problems of his family and all the time that he had been angry with his destiny. He craved for stability but he wasn’t sure Judar wanted the same thing.

****

A soft and happy voice interrupted his thoughts.

****

“Hakuryuu! I’m so glad to meet you!”

****

The chef stood up, to do a proper salute. “Good morning, you must be Dunya.”

****

“I am! Say, Judar has talked gossip about me?”

****

“Not at all,” Hakuryuu smiled.

****

They started talking lightly but Hakuryuu’s cellphone alarm interrupted them.

****

“I have to go.”

****

Judar held him tight and talked to his ear, “thank you for… yesterday.”

****

“You have nothing to thank me for,” the chef kissed Judar’s lips and lingered for a few seconds. “I will see you later on Labyrinth.”

****

“Yes, we are close to our goal.”

****

“Mhm, we are. Have a good day both of you.”

****

“Have a good day too!” Dunya waved goodbye.

****

Hakuryuu left the house reluctantly after taking one more kiss from Judar. When he got home and had a shower, he opened his laptop and checked the reservations for that day and the next day. It was full, there was no way.

****

To think about it. There was only one way.

****

It was almost noon. He didn’t know what he was doing there, more like, he knew but he didn’t feel like doing it. _This is for Judar, not for me. It’s for him_ , he repeated like a mantra.

****

His shoes clicked loudly on the polished wood, he was guided by the assistant who opened a heavy door and let him in the office. Kouen was sitting in a black leather reclining chair, at his back there was a window with a magnificent view of the city.

****

The CEO lifted his gaze “You’ve had to wait.” It wasn’t an apology but an affirmation.

****

“I understand you’re busy, I wouldn’t have come if I didn’t have something to ask.”

****

“Ask away.” Kouen urged him to continue, with his severe gaze softening just slightly, he looked way much older than he was.

****

“I need a favor,” Hakuryuu said in an abrupt manner, bordering on rudeness.

****

Kouen lifted his chin. Only Hakuryuu would ask a favor as if it was an insult. But it was the first time in his life he had heard those words coming from Hakuryuu. This was important enough.

****

“I want to have the evening of February fourteenth for myself.”

****

Kouen was taken aback, it was better than he thought, the relationship with Judar was already pushing Hakuryuu towards his family. “Of course,” Kouen gave him a humorless smile, while he pressed a button on his interphone, “Koumei, come to my office.”

****

“Right away.”

****

Kouen’s manners changed, he shifted and placed his chin on his crossed fingers. When Koumei entered the office, he instructed, “Brother, you will take charge of the restaurant tomorrow, February fourteen, I take that you have no compromises that day.”

****

“Not polite of you to just throw an affirmation like that, but no, I don’t have any compromises. Maybe check our stats in LOM, but I could do that any given day…” Koumei smiled at Hakuryuu, “but Hakuryuu does, doesn’t he?”

****

Hakuryuu crossed his arms, gravely. “Yes, I do.”

****

Koumei sighed seeing the defensive stance of his cousin, he knew how hard it was for his cousin to ask a favor. He usually would have preferred of dying of extenuating work and lack of sleep than ask from anybody to lend a hand. He thought that a sudden change of heart was all because of Judar. Koumei’s thoughts drifted away. Just how deeply in love was Hakuryuu falling? Was it wise to let him fall in love with Judar? Judar had demonstrated to be changing and temperamental as the wind. Koumei felt concern, but Kouen didn’t seem preoccupied, probably he expected if everything turned wrong, Hakuryuu would be close enough to he family and return to their protective cocoon when Judar failed him.

****

“And I have another request.” Hakuryuu pursed his lips.

****

“I’m all ears,” Kouen taking a note in his agenda with his red Mont Blanc.

****

“I want to install another VIP table in the restaurant for that day.”

****

Kouen pressed a button “Kouha can you come to my office?”

****

“On my way, brother.”

****

Kouha made a theatrical entrance and exclaimed, “cousin! Good to see you here.”

****

Hakuryuu made half a reverence, “good morning.” He started to feel uncomfortable in the presence of almost all of his family.

****

“Kouha, Hakuryuu wants an extra VIP table in the restaurant for himself, I need it to be ready tomorrow. I would install it in the deck, corroborate it’s given privacy and make sure it looks special. “

****

“Yes, brother!” Kouha smirked at Hakuryuu, “I know the colors I’m going to use, also, I know Judar’s favorite flowers.”

****

Hakuryuu’s brows furrowed, he didn’t know Judar’s favorite flower. As a matter of fact, he didn’t know many things about Judar and Kouha’s taunt was the finger on the wound.

****

“Please, avoid hard candle scents. If there are flowers, I’d prefer they stay in the sides so the breeze can’t bring the scents to the table and hinder the flavors.” Hakuryuu replied.

****

“Of course, I also think you could use my help with your suit for that day.”

****

Koumei smiled, “I think Kougyoku will be happy to help with the wine selection.”

****

“You all are going out of your way for this.” Hakuryuu shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

****

“It’s the first time I have the privilege of helping you, let me do my job and you do yours.” Kouha dismissed with a tired gesture of his hand.

****

“I agree with Kouha, you have never stopped working, we all think you should always more days for yourself. We have even asked you to.” Koumei added.

****

“I… I will try.” Hakuryuu bowed slightly.

****

Koumei and Kouha made their way out, Hakuryuu’s stomach felt acidic and heavy. He loathed having to take his family’s advice, help, and their courtesies. But the restaurant wasn’t completely his, nothing was. _This is for Judar, not for me. It’s for him._

****

The CEO left his seat and walked towards the exit, “don’t think too hard about it, we need you to be focused today. Leave everything ready and instructions to Yamato. He will lead the kitchen entirely tomorrow.”

****

Hakuryuu glanced aside to a huge oil painting where they were all portrayed as kids. Including Hakuren and Hakuyuu. All of them smiling to a future that promised to be bright, and one day became hell. Koutoku and Hakutoku were flanking the large family with their business suits. The place where Gyokuen was once depicted was painted over and now there was only their old house background.

****

When Kouen passed next to him Hakuryuu couldn’t help to ask.  “What are you doing? Why are you so adamant about helping?”

****

Kouen walked next to Hakuryuu, not glancing to him for a second, “I meant it when I said it, nothing is more important than family and friends.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This had taken a while. But I have three more fics cooking on the stove and I've been drawing again, thank gods. 
> 
> Remember to follow me! I would love to hear from you in my social media.
> 
> Tumblr: http://mid-k-night.tumblr.com/
> 
> Instagram: @midknight.angel
> 
> If you want to help me doing more fanwork Buy me a Coffee: https://www.buymeacoffee.com/Midknight


	17. Chapter 17

9:48 p.m. circus closed for the week and I guess for two whole months. we’re a big attraction of the city but it’s not like it doesnt have more spectacles. nobody will miss us too much.

 

10:09 p.m. **I will miss you too much.**

 

10:10 p.m. you smooth bastard!! I will miss you too yk ;)

 

10:10 p.m. **I am getting home, are you on LOM?**

 

10:10 p.m. yeah i got a lot of black mana only a few bars are missing

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

 

 ** _[_** **_AvengingWhiteDragon is online_** **_]_**

 

 ** _[_** **_BlackSun is calling_** **_]_**

 

“Hakuryuu, hi!”

 

**“Hello, Judar.”**

 

“How was your day?”

 

**“It was good, I had to arrange some things in the morning. Good news is I have a table for you tomorrow.”**

 

“Really?! Nice!”

 

**“Can you make it at seven PM?”**

 

“Sure! I can’t wait to have the Judar peach special.”

 

**“That’s not the name.”**

 

“I can’t say the real name out loud. Every time I try to, I feel I will lose all my body heat through my face.”

 

**“I like it when you get embarrassed.”**

 

“Ugh, you’re so bad.”

 

**“Have you been preparing yourself for the tour? Do you have something set up?”**

 

“Yeah, I have almost everything I need together, I just have one issue…”

 

**“What issue?”**

 

“Rukh… I don’t know what to do with her.”

 

**“I can take her in, while you’re back.”**

 

“Are you sure? I don’t want to bother you too much.”

 

**“Don’t worry, I will take good care of her.”**

 

“Awesome! Then I’ll take her to your house on Friday if that’s okay.”

 

**“Sure, it’ll be fine.”**

 

“I’m almost done with packing, I will leave the house ready tomorrow before I go for dinner.”

 

**“Let’s hurry and empty Magnostadt with our combo, we can take Kou’s evil witch castle on Friday morning so you have time to prepare the last details for your travel.”**

 

“I have my fingers ready to destroy all those black warlocks.”

 

**“Good, while we’re at it- You- Would you like to return to our game?”**

 

“We are on it.”

 

**“I mean knowing each other better, I want to know your favorites.”**

 

“My favorite what?”

 

**“Your favorite everything.”**

 

“Sure, yes! Will you list to me yours too?”

 

**“If you’d like.”**

 

“AWESOME! Yes, me likey. What’s your favorite animated movie?”

 

**“Kubo and the two strings.”**

 

“That’s… a bit obscure, okay, mine is much simpler, Fantasia, cause I wanted to make brooms dance. I haven’t been able to yet, but hey! What about how to train your dragon? Although it would seem my dragon is training me, I still can’t stomach a lot of veggies.”

 

**“I don’t remember in the movies anyone wanting to flirt with the dragon.”**

 

“Yeah that might be in the porn version, cause every movie has one”

 

**“That’s… not the kind of movie I would watch.”**

 

“Why not?! They’re hysterical!”

 

**“That is one of the reasons why… My turn, what is your favorite book?”**

 

“Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire! Yours?”

 

**“The book of five rings by Miyamoto Musashi.”**

 

“...”

 

**“Are you writing it down?”**

 

“Yeah! I said I wanted to know more about you, I will find an ebook for my kindle and read it on the flights or something.”

 

**“Oh… Okay.”**

 

“What is your favorite food?”

 

**“Salt baked heritage carrots, yours I suppose it’s peaches.”**

 

“YOUR version of peaches, one thing is peaches and another thing is _your_ peaches.”

 

**“Of all things that is what you want to split hairs about?”**

 

“I will take a chance on this and guess your peach dessert for me has more preparation than a peach I can buy in the supermarket.”

 

**“I guess…”**

 

“Don’t be modest, Hakuryuu, it’s unattractive and it doesn’t suit you. You know your food is mind-blowing, own it. Stomp the plebs with it.”

 

**“Every time I think I’m beginning to believe I know you, I notice how I am just scratching the surface. It’s exciting to know you’re so unfathomable.”**

 

“That’s a complex word for you, Hakuryuu! No, wait- it’s perfectly reasonable, you’re studious.”

 

**“Stop stealing my catchphrases.”**

 

“Never!”

 

**“You have to pay royalties for them.”**

 

“Oh really? Make me!”

 

**“I will make _you_ , indeed.”**

 

“HAKURYUU STOP! A warlock hit me and I lost 50 HP!”

 

“How your laughter can be so good? Ugh, stop being perfect, you’re provoking me.”

 

**“Good.”**

 

“Fuck you!”

 

**“Now who’s laughing like a maniac?”**

 

“Your fault.”

 

**“What’s your favorite color?”**

 

“Black.”

 

**“Same.”**

 

“I knew it. What’s your dream travel destination? Mine would be Agra, I want to see it so bad!”

 

**“Wait I’m googling it… Oh, it’s the place of Taj Mahal.”**

 

“Yeah! The emperor made that huge mausoleum for his dead wife, isn’t that super cool?”

 

**“I can understand he wanted the world to remember his beloved. I can’t imagine the pain… Mine would be Wuyuan, a beautiful town in China.”**

 

“I’m checking the pictures. Ancient buildings and a lot of natural beauty - seems like your type definitely. I bet you’d be fun to travel with.”

 

**“I don’t know about that, I’ve never traveled with someone.”**

 

“Me neither.”

 

**“What’s your favorite scent?”**

 

“I always thought it was fresh peaches but now I’m very into herbal scents. You?”

 

**“It was herbal scents, but now I’m feeling more Lady Gaga’s _Fame_ perfume lately.”**

 

“How did you know what perfume I used the other night!? WTF.”

 

**“You smelled like apricots, orchid, and honey. The day I stayed at your house I saw it in your bathroom. I smelled the bottle and I found out that was it.”**

 

“Sneaky, sneaky, smelling my house? Hakuryuu Ren, anyone would think you’re a little obsessed with me.”

 

**“Would you be upset about it?”**

 

“... Now you have to tell me what’s your perfume.”

 

**“Hwyl Eau de Parfum by Aesop.”**

 

“You smell like a Japanese dryad or something. What’s your favorite sport?”

 

**“Judo, wushu and... golf, and before you say anything it’s an Olympic sport.”**

 

“I wasn’t going to make fun of your supercalifragilistic sport, _golf_. I like football, it gets nasty!”

 

**“What’s your favorite drink?”**

 

“The one you bought me last time, it was delicious.”

 

**“Yes, it was delicious.”**

 

“Wait, you didn’t have one of those.”

 

**“I had the taste in your mouth.”**

 

“Oh my God… my mouth is watering just by the thought.”

 

**“Of the cocktail or my kisses?”**

 

“You know full well what.”

 

**“Hmm, I’m not sure, you will have to inform me.”**

 

“Your delicious drool of course.”

 

**“You make everything indecent.”**

 

“Nice to meet you for the very first time, my name is Judar, and I would love you to eat my ass like a cupcake.”

 

**“Oh shit! I got hit. Shut up Judar.”**

 

“I made you nervous there! Right?”

 

**“No.”**

 

“Right! What’s the favorite item on your house?”

 

**“My memory box, it has a lock from my sister, a hairpin of my oldest brother, my first chef knife, a family picture and…  a small empty bottle of potassium chloride.”**

 

“I guess my computer. What the hell is potassium chloride for anyway?”

 

**“That’s just a bad memory that has to be there. What was your favorite ice cream flavor as a child?”**

 

“Any fresh fruit sorbet… Yours?”

 

**“Matcha tea.”**

 

“Talking about memories… What’s your favorite memory from childhood?”

 

**“When my brothers took me to Himeji Castle, we walked through the maze-like hallways and they showed me all the secret entrances. Hakuyuu knew all about the shoguns that remodeled the castle, he talked to me about the construction and Hakuren told me about the defence tactics. We had oden afterwards, I enjoyed it very much… What’s your favorite memory from childhood?“**

 

“The day I made Borg appear for the first time in a live performance. She was a good rodent.”

 

**“A bunny?”**

 

“Yes, she was soft and so very obedient. She would stay still, and when I pulled her out of the hat, she would get her little paws together and wait until I put her back on the floor. She was part of my act when I was eleven.”

 

**“Why so little time?”**

 

“She died.”

 

**“Oh, I’m sorry.”**

 

“Arba killed her.”

 

**“Wh-”**

 

“Because I loved her. She said she made me soft and I had to be focused on my duties. So she cooked her.”

 

**“That woman… She ate her?”**

 

“She made me eat her. Yeah, as I told you, evil bitch.”

 

**“Judar… Why were you working so young?”**

 

“Hakuryuu I was thinking about what you said, about being serious in this relationship and-”

 

**“Don't answer yet.”**

 

“Don't ask yet.”

 

**“What?”**

 

“I need you to know something… something about me and then you can decide if you still want to ask.”

 

**“You- you are not with someone already, are you?”**

 

“No! No no no, you would have noticed by now if that was the case. Something happened in the past, and I might not be the person you think I am.”

 

**“The past is the past, you are not your past. I have no intentions of judging you for it.”**

 

“Then hear my plea and decide after I tell you my truth.”

 

**“I hear you, Judar.”**

 

“Okay… Phhhew, so… I grew up in the circus life, the circus started many years ago, it was at first called The Eight Beautiful Stars. The show was simpler, the people who ran it shared some religious beliefs and the show always based on it. As beautiful as it was, it was covering some sort of-  ugh, it’s so hard to talk about this - a sort of cult. It’s not like that since it was sold to a bigger company but, some of my fellow performers still believe on the old rites, hence the name of the cult… Al-Thamen.

 

The circus was a smokescreen for whatever happened backstage, they brainwashed people to do their bidding. And people did anything, in the drink-the-kool-aid kind of way. And I was one of them.

 

They’ve told me all my life I was an orphan and I should be grateful with Arba for taking me in, and I was expected to obey their will. They were a multitude of old men and Arba, grooming me and telling me in the ear what to believe and what to do. And I did despicable things for them. I was trained to be one quick prestidigitator and illusionist so I could cover anything...

 

I barely slept, my mind was in confusion most of the time, I was given ephedrine so I could act at the evening and stay up at night to help Arba and her minions with their endeavors. Honestly, I can’t understand how I survived those years. Many people have strokes or heart attacks for less intake of that drug.

 

You don’t need to breathe that hard, Hakuryuu, I am okay now. Doctors have checked me, I am healthy as far as I know.

 

But when I was sixteen my brain wasn’t thinking straight anymore, I was treated as if I was precious for what I did for them. But meanwhile, my body and my brain were submitted to all that stress. I strained myself handling all their bidding at night after doing strenuous performances, every time more dangerous than the last.

 

One day when I was curious, I entered her office and check all the documents she had, and... I found out the truth, she had kidnapped me, I was no orphan, she stole me from my parents. So I just kept behaving like a good boy, doing my part, but deep inside I was boiling in hatred.

 

And I turned seventeen, that fateful day of my supposed birthday, Arba was doing her aerial act and she had an accident, she fell from the top of the stage to the bottom. Her body hit a metal structure where the tigers were tamed. She just lay there like a broken doll. Her head rolled to a side, with a fucking weird smile on her face that still gives me nightmares.

 

You see… I cut the rope… I wanted her to die, I wanted her to die so badly.

 

So I killed her.

 

You see, Hakuryuu, the thing is I am remorseless… so here it is, I won’t judge you if you just decide it’s not a good idea to get serious with a damaged matricide. Who would have a peaceful life after that anyway-”

 

**“Stop there, Judar.”**

 

“Yes… Of course.”

 

**“Now you have to hear me out.”**

 

“Okay.”

 

**“It’s your turn to hear me.”**

 

“O-okay.”

 

**“As you can remember both my siblings were burned to death, and yes, it’s the reason why I still have burn marks on my body, that is not new or surprising. I was young but I remember with full clarity.**

 

**We had been sleeping alone at the summer house that day, Hakuren woke me up covering his face with his sleeve, there was smoke everywhere. I started coughing while we ran down the stairs. We were horrified when we found out the house was locked, and all the windows were covered. It seemed someone was  Hakuyuu’s skin smelled like charred meat, he was close, hovering me so the burning debris didn’t keep burning me. Hakuren hurried to the basement to check if there was some way out but he didn’t find anything.**

 

**Then we went up to Gyokuen’s room… You know? My mother wasn’t subtle. Hakuyuu found out she had taken all her things out, valuables and papers were gone. They told me it was my mother who had trapped us there, to die.**

 

**My brothers were quick thinkers, they started hitting the box of the air conditioner, so they could uncover a hole in the wall, it was small, so small…. They couldn’t fit inside but I- I-”**

 

“Hakuryuu…”

 

**“-I could fit in. So Hakuyuu took his shirt off and made me grab one side while I climbed down the house. I told them I would go for help, I told them I would be back. And I ran, as fast as I could to my neighbor’s house and... The neighbors call the emergency line. But everything becomes blurry, when the firemen get there, at last, they’re burned and dead.**

 

**I couldn’t believe our own mother did that to us so, I tried to talk to her because I was sure I must have misheard my brothers. But when I asked her…. She didn’t deny it, her eyes were even proud and she was grinning. She told me I couldn’t do anything about it.**

 

**However, when I grew up I could do something. I found evidence that she had also killed my father and my uncle. I confronted her, she said I still couldn’t do anything and she would kill my sister too. She laughed, and her laughter was so unsettling I couldn’t stop hearing it when I walked down to the kitchen. I was studying chemistry then…**

 

**I poured a lethal dose of potassium chloride in the tea the maid was preparing for her. She died that night.**

 

**And I felt relief - because I avenged my brothers.**

 

**My cousins knew she had murdered my siblings, my father, and their father and didn't do anything about it. We all lived until then in fear, we slept at night expecting to be the next one to never wake up. No one had the guts to do what I did. We left Japan with the pretext our company was becoming global. But we all knew. We were all accomplices of murder and I was the executioner.**

 

**Now tell me, Judar how wrong you are and how wrong am I. How messed up we are. Tell me how we can't deserve to be happy because someone in our past decided it so. How those two monsters can decide to break the bond that gives us peace.**

 

**Should we be in jail because we were raised in hatred? Can’t we have a second chance to have an existence in freedom?“**

 

“Hah… We’re going to hell, Hakuryuu. And the worst of all is that I am offering you the hand to join me there”

 

**“Then I’ll be happy to follow your lead.”**

 

“You will ask me then? You will be formal with me?”

 

**“I will.”**

 

“I won’t forgive you if you back out on this while I’m gone.”

 

**“Then, say that you will keep up with me and be mine, for real. Answer me tomorrow evening. Look at me in the eyes and tell me if we deserve this chance.”**

 

“I will see you tomorrow, then.”

 

**“Ask for my reservation, they will lead you to the table.”**

 

“Good night Hakuryuu.”

 

**“Good night, Judar.”**

 

\-------------- February 14 -----------------

 

10:00 a.m. cant wait to see you tonight.

 

10:03 a.m. **I will be waiting for you.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello, hello. I smashed my finger with a weight at CrossFit, so I was out of service for a while. Miss me? Or more like, did you miss the illusionist and the chef?
> 
> These two are having a first date before Judar leaves for good.
> 
> Okay, not for good, for a couple of months.
> 
> Enjoy!

Kougyoku was squinting at him and he silently rose a bemused brow in question.

 

“I think they are good now, symmetrical.” Se finally said.

 

“You think?”

 

Kougyoku lifted the mirror and Judar examined the eye makeup in his reflexion, moving it around his face to look at every angle. It had to be more than good, it had to be perfect.

 

“I have a date, with your freaking cousin amongst all people. Can you believe it?”

 

Kougyoku squealed, “it’s so romantic, a kaiseki on a secluded table, just the two of you. I didn’t know Hakuryuu had it in him.”

 

“Shut up Kougyoku! You’re making me nervous!” Judar applied more hair styling wax on his bangs, stroking them and forming points with his fingers, taking care of any rebellious strand in his way.

 

“I was at the restaurant in the morning to select your wines, and the table is beautiful.”

 

“Hey! Spoiler alert!” Judar shouted covering his ears. “Don’t tell me anything, I don’t want to have any expectations, so anything could be a surprise.”

 

Kougyoku just laughed and helped Judar with the strands at the back of his head.

 

At the YuuRen restaurant, the staff preparing for the commensals arrival were experiencing a normal service for Valentine’s Day, but Hakuryuu’s day was everything but normal.

 

It gave him an uneasy feeling to see Koumei moving around things in his restaurant, and Kouha’s assistants placing the floral arrangements on the deck. Judar frowned at the bouquets, _orchids_ , of course. Judar smelled also like orchids, why didn’t he think about it before?

 

The table setting was in blacks and whites, fitting for them, but the decoration itself was a bit more exuberant than the simplistic elegance all the restaurant had. He admitted he didn’t have Kouha’s eye for decoration, but Hakuryuu thought it was a bit too much.

 

“Isn’t this a bit… extravagant?” He inquired unsurely at his cousin.

 

Kouha laughed loudly, “Hakuryuu! This is a romantic dinner! Isn’t Judar this special to you? Doesn’t he deserve something buoyant like him?”

 

“It’s not a honeymooners table, it’s a first date table.”

 

“Relax, Ryuu! Have some faith in your youngest cousin. Judar likes the pomp, I bet his honeymooners' table would look like an emperor’s feast.”

 

Hakuryuu huffed, thinking that maybe, just maybe, Kouha was a better fit for Judar than him. But like hell he would let anyone else romance the magician. He preferred to stay quiet and offer the luxuriant fruits of his cousin efforts himself.

 

“Still, I see the setting a bit eccentric. I am going to ask him to officially to be my boyfriend not propose to him.” _Right?_ Hakuryuu shook his head at his own intrusive annoying thoughts. Not proposing, maybe after a couple of years.

 

If he was lucky enough and Judar married him, oh lord, he would give _pomp_. He would pull off a banquet Louis XIV style. Making sure nobody ever could overdo him in Judar’s eyes. If it meant to call Judar his own, he would be the emperor in Judar’s world and offer him the gala he enjoyed. But if he was rejected that night he would feel like the idiot he felt on his knee in front of Morgiana, years back.

 

A hand waved in front of his face.

 

“Earth calling space station Hakuryuu. Do you copy?”

 

Hakuryuu frowned at his short cousin, and the other laughed. “Don’t tell me you were considering seriously to propose? You’re that kind of weird person! But again, Judar is the same.”

 

“I thought Judar was more like you than me. Right?” His tone came out even more bitter than he intended to.

 

“Whoa hold on a second, ranger! Are you jealous of me? For being more “alike” Judar?” Kouha made a quotation marks sign with his fingers.

 

Hakuryuu scowled, “wh-what? Of course not!”

 

His younger cousin cackled, “oh I get it. You think we’re both so conceited we would match someone who mirrored the other?” Kouha smirked, “oh we’re vain, and I admit, I liked to play with Judar to be flirty-”

 

The chef’s fist tightened, and he feared to lose his temper and erase Kouha’s features from his face for implying he flirted with his hopefully soon-to-be boyfriend.

 

“-but it was all a game. I genuinely think Judar’s cool, but to me, he is not boyfriend material, he’s like… like a _hippomane mancinella_.”

 

“The ‘little apple of death’?”

 

“You remember your botany. Get too close and you could end up blistered, a misstep with Judar could be fatal. He is tainted inside, do proceed with caution.”

 

“Am I not tainted inside, cousin?” Hakuryuu’s eyes darkened, now even more irritated. What did that kid know about Judar? Did he know that he cooed when he slept like a little howl? Did he know how his face had a micro-gesture of wrinkling his eyes while he ate?  Had he watched him with eyes trustingly closed, enjoying a massage like a peaceful angel? Did he know that he suffered from headaches and the cure was a night between his arms? Hakuryuu didn’t think so.

 

“God protect us from you two,” Kouha sighed dramatically.

 

“Are you afraid that we start killing people?”

 

“No, just become a bit destructive,” Koumei interrupted. “But, we have some faith in you two.”

 

“Are you both patronizing me?” Hakuryuu said, icy and offended.

 

Koumei elaborated. “Let me talk about Kouha’s décor. It is based on the ying-yang,” The older cousin placed Hakuryuu in the middle of the setting. It was an equal amount of blacks and whites, fluidly connecting each other, flowers, napkins, cloths and silverware, all balancing two equal opposites. Koumei went on, “equal forces, complementary. A paradox of unity and duality. Maybe if you find a balance between the two of you, there will be no need for destructive behaviors. It will be a constant influx of interdependent energy.”

 

“I don’t follow,” Hakuryuu lied.

 

Koumei sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder. “You’re in love, brother. I can only wish you made the right choice and be happy, you need it more than anyone. You both can leave aside your bitterness and balance each other. Now, if you excuse me, I have to take care of the last details for the clients’ arrival.”

 

Kouha’s lighthearted behavior was back when he started pulling Hakuryuu to the back of the restaurant. “Come, cousin, I have the perfect suit for you, I used the measures we used to your tailor-made suit for the Michelin star celebration, I hope you didn’t gain weight!”

 

The chef grumbled, following his spirited relative and receiving the suit from his hands. Hakuryuu tried it on and felt some relief to see it fitted just fine. When Kouha saw him with the suit on he beamed, then he started helping with the tie and pinning a boutonniere with an orchid bud on his lapel.

 

“Before that day at the bar-” Kouha broke the silence “-I never saw Judar at ease. He is always the type of person who seems relentless and hard to control. But with you, he could even sleep. He really likes you… Koumei is right, we wish you both well, that is why we’re helping. I know you would prefer to do everything yourself, but hey, at least we can be of some use, right?”

 

Hakuryuu tensed and Kouha laughed, “you know? I loved my paneer tikka. I was the clueless one that didn’t know each dish was one of us. But I knew it immediately when I tried it. You knew I dislike spicy food, yet you made me spicy, but that unique and original transparent gravy is not hot… It’s astringent and it follows you through the meal, like me. And the fact that you used fig honey to glaze it and fig wood to grill it and left all the aroma… You really know me, you have paid attention to me and that is more than I could ask for. I want you to know I wished things were different, cousin.“

 

Hakuryuu couldn’t say a word, everything he could have said died in his throat, the distance between him and his family was so large, he didn’t know how to shorten it in any way.

 

The shorter man tapped his shoulder, “you’re set! Get ready to receive him!”

 

Hakuryuu nodded and bowed, whispering a ‘thank you’, Kouha followed his cousin with his eyes and lifted his phone to send a message.

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

05:04 pm _If you hurt my cousin I will never forgive you Judar-kun._

 

05:07 pm lmao shorty!!! didnt you guys hurt him enough already? step aside and watch how i give the world to Hakuryuu and we tear it piece by piece

 

05:08 pm _I am being serious, you know I can be real dangerous when I’m angry._

 

05:09 pm are you threatening me? cuz you have no idea what Hakuryuu and I could be together. you all want to put your fraternal grimy hands on this relationship but i wont let you. Hakuryuu will be mine to keep and mine alone so i will not share him with you guys

 

05:11 pm _can you make him happy all by yourself?_

 

05:12 pm you betcha!!! he doesnt need anyone else. come back during business hours the hotline is off

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

Kouha sighed. If they feared Hakuryuu’s instability before, maybe a storm was coming.

 

When Hakuryuu stepped into the kitchen, Yamato smirked. “You are here to give directions for your kaiseki, correct?”

 

“Everything has to come close to perfection. I will judge all the preparations since I will be the client today.”

 

“You say that while choosing the things we have to work with?”

 

“Can you do it better than me?”

 

“Are you being competitive?” Yamato knew it was a rhetorical question, Hakuryuu was always competitive, he always had to be the best. Ever since he became his sous chef, Yamato had faced Hakuryuu’s distrust and cutthroat nature.

 

Hakuryuu checked the temperature of the sauces, and the preparation of the broths. Once he was sure everything was flawless he walked out, not without sending looks to his cooks. _Fuck this up and you’re out,_ they could almost hear.

 

Kougyoku left Judar at the restaurant door at the accorded time. Judar wiped his hands in the jacket. He was nervous, but he also was filled to the brim with excitement.

 

Hakuryuu was wiping the ice water from the first bottle when Judar stepped out at the deck, his surprised face was all there was to say.

 

The magician took all the details in, the black and white set up, frosted with the crystal of the tall glasses and the aromatic orchids. In the middle of the beautiful setting, the chef was standing tall and poised like a dancer. Judar smiled a little, Hakuryuu had gone overboard… Just the way it made him feel like a million dollars.

 

Hakuryuu waited for a couple of seconds to see Judar’s reactions, and as the seconds passed, his heartbeat increased, really was it too much? Judar’s eyes were scanning the room, his lean body immobile, clad in the fittest leather suit he’d ever seen. With sparkling red eyes and beautiful features, just standing in all his breathtaking exquisite glory.

 

“Good evening, Judar.” Hakuryuu tried, clearing his throat and trying not to make obvious his embarrassment. If he’d gone too far and he was about to be rejected again, that would be the last time because he would not take the humiliation fondly.

 

Judar hummed closing his eyes at the mention of his name. The chef’s natural ring on his ears was even better than the soft background zen music of the restaurant. “Good evening, Hakuryuu.”

 

“Please, take a seat.” Hakuryuu showed the chair with his open palm.

 

Judar walked happily to it, it was in front of Hakuryuu’s seat but Judar didn’t want to be that far away to Hakuryuu, so he pulled the chair to be perpendicular and next to him.

 

Hakuryuu faltered watching the bold gesture of his companion, standing like a robot that didn’t compute what was transpiring.

 

“I want to be next to you,” the illusionist explained patting Hakuryuu’s seat, inviting the chef to sit.

 

It was one of the qualities that drove the chef wild about Judar, he did what he wanted, no explanations were given, and no apologies followed. Hakuryuu would have thrown everything at the table to the floor and jump to Judar’s mouth straight, but that was not the end he wanted for their evening. Instead, he swallowed to wet his dry throat and started changing the service arrangement, so it could be in Judar’s proper place.

 

The magician's eyes followed Hakuryuu’s hands, he wondered if it had been too rude to make Hakuryuu change the glasses and napkins place, but the chef’s face seemed somewhat pleased.

 

“How did you know I like orchids?”

 

Hakuryuu took his seat and muttered under his breath, “Kouha told me.”

 

Judar smiled wide, so Hakuryuu had accepted his cousin’s help? For him? That was too big of a compliment. Then he checked the chef out.

 

“You look so sexy tonight, I could get on my knees under this table and do ungodly things to you.”

 

Hakuryuu’s face instantly turned red, “w-what are you saying all of a sudden?”

 

The magician laughed loud and frankly, “white fits you. It makes my spongy parts tingle.” Judar cut a piece of the edible centerpiece and dipped it in the sauce.

 

“Don’t start being vulgar Judar.” Hakuryuu frowned trying to entertain himself with a piece of the crunchy veggies as well.

 

A waiter stepped outside and gave them both the usual welcome, and proceeded to serve the wine. Judar noticed how the waiter was fidgeting under Hakuryuu’s calculating gaze. The magician wondered if all his staff would be terrified of his severe evaluations.

 

“What did you do to that poor boy to make him so nervous?”

 

“I just want my staff to have an impeccable performance in front of all clients, including me.” Hakuryuu ate a small lotus root.

 

“So commanding… I like it.”

 

Hakuryuu looked aside, trying to not make his blushing face even more obvious. “We will start eating - if it is alright with you.”

 

“Yes! I am eager to try it all again!”

 

A minute late, the waiter placed the first dish in front of them. Hakuryuu said firmly “I will explain the dishes, Nashime, thank you,” he dismissed with the hand.

 

The waiter bowed politely and left the men at the table.

 

“Yeah yeah, Aladdin is hope, blah blah, he’s so ‘small and sweet’.” Judar mocked Kougyoku’s voice tone.

 

Hakuryuu chuckled, “what do you have against Aladdin?”

 

“IDK he looks like a privileged twerp. Undeserving of this incredible amuse bush.”

 

“ _Bouche_ ,” Hakuryuu corrected slowly, so Judar could hear the difference.

 

“Why is he the first dish?”

 

“Aladdin truly gives hope. I wanted the kaiseki to start with a promise. The hope that this night will be the best night for two lovers.”

 

“Are we?” Judar teased.

 

“Not yet.”

 

“You’re very confident we will be,” Judar smirked playfully.

 

Hakuryuu frowned, more to himself than to Judar, he was not confident at that moment, but he could not falter. Not in front of the ‘little apple of death’ of his cousin’s accurate metaphor.

 

“And you seem restless enough to be confident and say I might not be the one asking tonight.”

 

_Hook, line, and sinker._

 

Judar seemed astonished to how quickly Hakuryuu turned the table, but again, it was one of the qualities that made him feel attracted like the moth to the flame.

 

“I am not restless!” Judar huffed, stopping the tapping of his feet.

 

Hakuryuu took a deep steadying breath, and then he lifted the tasting spoon to his mouth. Judar quickly followed and his reaction to the appetizer was the same as the first time.

 

The watermelon ball filled Judar's mouth with juice and the softness of the foam, he chewed slowly with his eyes closed. When he opened his eyes, Hakuryuu was watching him, his cheeks were pink and there was a small knowing smile on his face. Judar felt instantly flustered.

 

He laughed unnecessarily loud. “Hope this is not the only thing is going to explode its juices in my mouth tonight.”

 

Hakuryuu frowned, coughing a little. “You're so vulgar.”

 

“Every time you tell me that you’re daring me to be even more so, you know that, right?”

 

A soft beep sound from a small device in Hakuryuu’s side of the table

 

“What is that?” Judar peeped to Hakuryuu’s hand taking the black oval and pressing a button.

 

“Yamato is letting me know my next dish is coming.”

 

“What for?”

 

“In case something is exploding in your mouth and my waiter witnesses something that will traumatize him for life.”

 

“Y-you are impossible right now!” Judar’s face burned.

 

“That should be my line.”

 

The short waiter appeared behind the orchid arrangement with the new dishes.

 

Judar watched the plate, mesmerized again by the delicate elegance of the arrangement. Strength, kindness, and beauty, huh?

 

“Is it true you proposed to her?”

 

Hakuryuu’s fingers pressed the chopsticks harder than he intended to. “It's true.”

 

“Do you still like her?”

 

Hakuryuu’s eyes searched for Judar’s evasive gaze. “Are you jealous?”

 

“No.” Judar took a piece of abalone.

 

Hakuryuu sighed. “I don’t like her like that anymore, she’s my friend and Alibaba’s girlfriend, I would defend that relationship with my life. The chef smirked, “should I be jealous too about your past?”

 

“Nah,” Judar chewed.

 

Hakuryuu knew he didn’t want to ask, really, but there was something inside of him that needed to know. “How many people were you with?”

 

Judar averted his gaze again. “I don't know”

 

“You don't know?”

 

“Some… I used to do whatever I wanted with whoever wanted, I don’t remember much about them, I never cared enough.”

 

Hakuryuu frowned, of course, someone as enticing as Judar would be experienced but…

 

“Don't worry. It has been safe and I make my regular testing and I will get tested again if we're going to-”

 

“Of course.  I'll too, but I... It’s nothing.”

 

Judar took a drink, “are you mad that I’ve been a slut?” That was it, Hakuryuu deserved to know but that didn’t mean the magician was at peace with his own past.

 

“Don’t you talk about yourself like that ever again. There’s nothing wrong with being experienced. I-I just… I am jealous.”

 

“What?”

 

“I am jealous of the people you liked before me.”

 

“Hakuryuu, I've never liked someone this much. I'm jealous of the people that had touched you before me.”

 

“They were just a couple of people.”

 

“It doesn't matter.” Judar poked on the butterfly cut shrimp, “you've been in love before...  I never had been-”

 

Judar stopped when he felt Hakuryuu squeezing his hand, the chef started talking instead, “stop with the past already. We need to know about it but that doesn't mean we should focus on it. We talked about it and we’re fine with it, that is all there must be to it. No more dwelling on it, no more talking about it. I am interested just in the present and this special meal.”

 

“You're right as almost always... and I hate it.” They chuckled and Judar pushed Hakuryuu’s shoulder in a playful way.

 

The chef pushed back and smiled. “This dish is somewhat an assurance for the kaiseki. When you’re with Morg you feel protected and cherished. So, it’s good we’re talking like this. I want to talk even more with you, of all sort of things.”

 

“Oh… okay.” Judar felt a wave of heat rising to his face once again. Hakuryuu had put the tallest and thickest wall between him and people, and yet he was willing to make it crumble to get to him.

 

They kept enjoying the dish and commenting on the fish freshness and the care Hakuryuu put into the selection of each ingredient every morning. Then the next beep sounded and shortly after, the chicken hot soup was placed in front of Judar.

 

“Remember to start with the yolk, it will give the dish richness and texture,” Hakuryuu instructed.

 

Judar obliged and took a spoonful, “oh God. This tastes too good to be Alibaba.”

 

Hakuryuu laughed, “and what do you have against Alibaba?”

 

“I played with him sometimes in the mornings and he's too happy and positive…” Judar couldn’t make a disgusted face with the savory gentle flavors mingling in his mouth.  “I don't know why are you all enraptured with him, blegh.” Judar ate more of his soup to get rid of the bad taste of his thoughts about Hakuryuu's friend.

 

The chef ate his soup, pleased with the result of the confited egg.

 

“So every dish has like… An end goal? What is Alibaba good for?” Judar inquired.

 

“This dish is to give you warmth and comfort. The lovers will start warming up and their gazes will soften, they will drink on the happiness of each other’s presence.” Hakuryuu demonstrated, stroking Judar’s hand in an affectionate way that reminded the magician of the comfort of his arms at night.

 

They finished the hearty soup and drank from their wine. The next dish was promptly brought to them.

 

‘Serene loyalty’ was something Judar couldn’t relate to before, but maybe, just maybe, he could understand loyalty a bit better. The illusionist took a piece of the squid wrapped in crispy bacon, everything in the dish was creamy, salty and warm.

 

Hakuryuu ate as well placing the white flesh on his mouth and sucking the chopsticks as they slid out of his mouth.

 

“You're tempting me,” Judar complained.

 

“That's the whole idea of this dish, it makes the lovers start to feel attracted until one of them gets closer, and there's a subtle touch.” Hakuryuu’s hand found Judar's knee and briefly, softly caressed it over the fabric.

 

Judar leaned slowly to kiss Hakuryuu but the chef placed julienne of bok choy in his mouth with his chopsticks instead, Judar ate slowly and then Hakuryuu smeared some of the thick, fatty emulsion on the magician’s lips. The glistening that it left on them was irresistible, Hakuryuu hovered them to collect some with his tongue and left Judar breathless on his seat.

 

“Koumei isn't this sexy.”

 

The chef laughed softly, “I've heard from them that he's the best lover among the family.”

 

“Ew?!” Judar scrunched his face.

 

“That’s what I’ve heard from their man talking or whatever that was.”

 

“Maybe because those girls they were fucking with didn't know you as a lover.”

 

“Neither do you, how do you know if I’m good or not?”

 

“You are a self discipline freak, an overachiever. I know that you study for everything, I am sure by now you have all the theory about finding erotic spots, oral sex and more.”

 

Hakuryuu smirked, “you know me so well.”

 

“How do you imagine I am as a lover?”

 

“Passionate and chaotic, you know what you want, and you take it. You demand it.”

 

“Yes, indeed,” Judar mirrored the chef’s smirk.

 

“And you have a foul mouth, you scream and say obscenities all through.”

 

Judar’s grin became wide and wicked. “Do you want to know how vulgar, and daring and exposed I can be?”

 

At the last word Hakuryuu squeezed Judar’s thigh under the table, it was a squeeze that said _I want you, right now, right here_ , but Hakuryuu’s face was impassive as if he was thinking about the weather. That contradiction threw Judar over the wall, being with Hakuryuu was an endless chess match, he never knew if he had the upper hand on or not. But it was part of the experience, the game of chasing each other’s tails.

 

The chef had the advantage, being the one overloading him with a war of senses that was invading every inch of his body, as the first time he felt feverish with the spell of the food, but the main ingredient was the chef himself. Judar needed to gain a bit of battleground. He leaned and reached for Hakuryuu’s ear with his left hand, he made a strange face as if he found a bug or something. “Hey...  What's this?”

 

Hakuryuu’s brow creased, slightly worried about what Judar had found in his ear.

 

A metal item jumped like right straight out of his ear and landed on Judar’s right hand.

 

“Oh?” Judar showed a small pin of Labyrinth of Magic, with a Belial dungeon shape. Judar’s nimble prestidigitator fingers passed the pin in front of Hakuryuu’s astonished eyes.

 

“Judar…. That's limited edition,” Hakuryuu said, trying not to sound too impressed by the magician’s trick.

 

“Yes.  Very rare, as I like my stuff… and men.” Judar winked, “but I prefer you have it, to remember when we met.”

 

“Put it on me.” Hakuryuu smiled sheepishly.

 

“Are you flustered?”

 

“I am not.” the chef’s pink tint on his face betrayed his words as he got near to receive the gift. Then Judar proceeded to put it on Hakuryuu’s lapel.

 

Judar’s fingers were then on Hakuryuu’s cheek, cupping it gently. Hakuryuu felt like he couldn’t wait any longer to lean and kiss the illusionist. He moved his nose to the hand and his lips brushed softly against the sensitive skin of the wrist, then he pressed a silent flitting kiss on it. Judar sighed, caressing Hakuryuu’s nose and lips, Hakuryuu’s tongue found the tips of his fingers, and nuzzled against the palm to kiss the center.

 

He couldn’t call up the will to cut himself off until another beep interrupted the moment.

 

The waiter left Kouha’s dish in front of them.

 

They both ate the translucent oblate filled with gravy. The tingle that was left on Judar’s tongue made him lick his lips. He watched while Hakuryuu ate one skewered piece of duck smeared with coconut cream and Judar couldn't help to have a lurid thought.

 

Hakuryuu stared, tilting his head slightly, the silken timbre of his seductive voice gave Judar a delighted shudder. “How dare you to look at me like that?”

 

“How am I looking at you?” Judar replied in a low tone.

 

“Like if you are thinking something naughty.”

 

“I am thinking of something naughty.” Judar sent a hungry look.

 

“Yeah? Care to elaborate?” Hakuryuu leaned his body towards his companion and pressed a kiss under his jawline, Judar’s hand pushed his head further to the crevice of his neck.

 

“I was imagining you swallowing my- Ah!” The magician was cut off by Hakuryuu biting his neck and suckling the skin after.

 

“Don’t moan like that. We’re on a public space.” The chef scoffed.

 

“I couldn't find one fuck to give.”

 

“ _Judar_ ,” Hakuryuu sighed against the skin, and Judar’s body shook. “This dish commands you to play… This dish is meant to make the lovers kiss.”

 

“Kissing or biting?”

 

“What do you prefer, Judar?”

 

The whisper made Judar gasp, “both, definitely both.”

 

“I will give them to you, anything you want.”

 

“Then what are you waiting for?”

 

“Food first, you wouldn’t want to waste the dinner, would you?”

 

Judar whined when Hakuryuu pulled away. “You are horrible! Party-wrecker! Tease!” Then he stuffed his mouth with a piece of cheese with mango yogurt.

 

The chef chuckled and kept eating, when he bit a piece of fig he remembered the words of his cousin. He also wished things were different, but it was too late. It would be worth to fall into the abyss with Judar’s hand on his.

 

His cousins always praised his flawless resolve, but if only they could see him in that moment. His iron will, principles, self discipline, all unraveled to a mass, shredded and melting in red irises lava.

 

The fruity soup cups were placed on the services, the waiter had to avoid Judar’s arm on the way, crossing the service to run his thumb over the faint blue veins on his boss’ hand.

 

They both ate slowly, gazes locked, apprising each other.

 

After Judar chewed on the crunchy toasted almonds and the crystallized sakura flower. Hakuryuu watched his lips intently. Judar was about to question him but the chef’s mouth licked the reminiscence of pink sugar in the seam of his lips. Judar reacted intuitively, molding their mouths together, coaxing Hakuryuu to press harder, to take more, to desire much more of him.

****

The chef obliged, he moved closer, his leg slid between Judar’s parted ones. Hakuryuu opened his mouth to catch more of Judar’s slick flesh. The experience of Judar’s mouth was like no other, it was dizzying, enticing and mesmerizing. And Judar’s pout was so soft and full, that reminded Hakuryuu of the ripest of raspberries.

 

They shared more cherry flavored kisses throughout the meal, experimentally tracing each other’s lips with their own. They didn’t stop until their cups were empty, and the beep sounded once again on Hakuryuu’s side of the table.

****

“That thing is starting to piss me off.” Judar grumbled, too entranced on the kisses to be actually upset.

****

“The night is not over yet.”

****

"Neither am I." Judar pulled Hakuryuu’s tie to steal one more kiss before the chef called for his waiter once again.

****

Night wasn’t over, but both of them wanted it to never be over.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally updating, geez. it had been horrible weeks, my landlord is getting me out of my apartment in September, my job still sucks and my kid will start high school. 
> 
> Next months will be hell but this helps me distract myself so I hope I can get on with updates.
> 
> Don't forget to comment and I'll see you soon!

The smell of spices reached Judar’s nose and he was surprised to find his mouth watering. That never happened with pungent strong food before. He peeked over the bubbling pot that the waiter had put in front of him, the sauce was thick and its golden color was inviting.

 

“What is Kouen dish about?” He asked curiously.

 

“Passion is an important ingredient for two lovers, don’t you agree?”

 

“Power is too.”

 

“What did you feel the first time you had it?”

 

Judar remembered the tingle in his mouth, the warmth of his body, and the intensity of the feeling of cooling his mouth with Hakuryuu’s - he made his lips wet, only because of the memory of the delicious sensation. The chef nodded in understanding.

 

Hakuryuu stabbed a piece of pork rib with the fondue stick and blew it to cool it off. Judar was about to do the same but the rib was placed in front of his mouth. Hakuryuu was feeding him and Judar had zero complaints about it. He opened wide and delved his teeth in the decadent sizzling meat, feeling its decadent crunch in his mouth. When the piece was almost melting as he chewed, he moaned around the creamy and warm chunk.

 

The chef watched his companion working his jaw, his ecstatic face was hypnotizing. Hakuryuu wanted to partake in that pleasure as soon as Judar swallowed.

 

When Judar awoke from his stupor he found the lidded lusty gaze. Soon, lips clung to his own, pressing close and hard, their noses bumped in their eagerness.

 

Hakuryuu pulled out and stared some more, Judar was lifting the fondue stick to his mouth, feeding him the same way. The chef didn’t close his eyes when he opened his mouth and took the rib from the metal utensil. He looked deeply into Judar’s eyes eating in a very suggestive way. Judar’s felt the warmth in his body increasing.

 

“You’re terrible.” Judar made a sour face.

 

“That bad?” Hakuryuu lifted a brow and Judar whined.

 

“So bad.”

 

Hakuryuu smirked and placed another rib in front of Judar when the illusionist leaned forward to take it, he moved it to another place. Judar frowned to the amused chef.

 

“I hate you.” The magician complained.

 

“Do you really?”

 

Judar caught the piece of meat and sucked it off from the stick, in an even more bawdy way than what Hakuryuu did.

 

“Mmh, sometimes, but most of the times I want you.” He said between bites.

 

Judar was barely swallowing when Hakuryuu’s mouth was on his. The chef suckled the full puffy flesh of Judar’s lips that seemed made for nibbling on. The feel of their tongues sliding and stroking sensually each other was making the whole experience impossibly erotic.

 

“If you keep looking at me like that, I will definitely won’t leave the floor until something is exploding in my mouth,” Judar said licking the spit from his lips.

 

“I really like how bold you are, and fearless. I think it is your hottest quality.”

 

Judar startled and his irises looked away.

 

“Embarrassed again? You have other great qualities too, you are funny, talented, tenacious,” the chef continued.

 

Hakuryuu’s knuckles caressed Judar's cheek. “What a cute blush you have going on here.”

 

Hakuryuu watched how the red deepened and extended through Judar's face and neck. “You like to compliment me a lot but you can’t take it when it’s directed at you" Hakuryuu took again the magician’s lips in his own.

 

Judar sighed little moans to the kisses, just for the sake to show his companion how much he was into it.

 

“And very sexy.” Hakuryuu kissed Judar’s neck and the magician’s nails dug in his neatly ironed slacks, just above the knee.

 

Hakuryuu enjoyed the mouth he was feasting on, but he wanted more. He had an idea, he pulled away again and took the wine from the ice bucket.

 

“Open your mouth and close your throat,” he ordered.

 

The imperative tone provoked a tingle in Judar’s lower back. “Am I getting on my knees too?”

 

“Not yet,” Hakuryuu smirked, standing up and tilting Judar’s chin with his fingers, leaning the bottle’s neck over Judar’s open mouth.

 

“This looks very suggestive,” said Judar with a nervous laugh.

 

“No talking, close your throat, I’m going to fill it.”

 

Hakuryuu poured a slow stream of wine in Judar’s expectative mouth, Judar stayed still, eyes fixed on Hakuryuu’s concentrated face.

 

“You will be my cup tonight.” The chef leaned over.

 

Judar felt Hakuryuu's mouth absorbing the wine, drinking from his own, and his hands clawed the chef's shoulders when the cavity ran out of the liquid. He felt very embarrassed to hear his own surprised moan echoing in Hakuryuu's mouth.

 

The chef sighed in satisfaction, “now, that’s a good off-dry Riesling.” Then he chuckled at Judar’s aghast gesture and took his seat.

 

The illusionist leaped at his companion’s chair, straddling him. He wanted to suck the air out of Hakuryuu’s lungs as well, he wanted to passionately and fiercely brand him equally. Then there was a heated mess of gasps, a jumble of limbs and open mouths against each other in a clumsy fumbling frenzy.

 

Hakuryuu ran his hands up the magician’s lithe frame. One of them grasped Judar’s neck to control its movements while the other caressed the supple, elegant curvature of the spine - lingering a moment in the small of his back, and then dangerously sliding down to the round and soft buttock, tightly clad in the soft fabric.

 

The beep that came off the small device startled Hakuryuu, seemed louder than it was. The chef frowned at the interruption, Judar kept kissing the chef’s jaw, not wanting to move from his position at his companion’s lap.

 

“We should- uh... Fuck, I can’t think.” Hakuryuu panted.

 

“Don’t speak. Let your body do the talking.” Judar lowered the chef’s hand to his ass and rubbed against it, Hakuryuu groaned just of the contact.

 

“Judar, we have to stop.” Hakuryuu’s voice was still rough from the scorching kiss, but he decided he didn’t want one single mistake in the date he almost planned to perfection.

 

The illusionist pouted and moved back to his seat. In just a minute, Hakuei’s plate was placed in front of them, Judar lifted the small card with the dish’s name, he was curious about Hakuryuu’s sister. “Is Hakuei as soft as your dish?”

 

“She is, if it wasn’t for her I would have been loved by no one.”

 

“What happened when she knew about what happened to your mother?”

 

Hakuryuu visibly tensed his body as the string of a bow.

 

“She rejected me when I asked her to help me.”

 

“Too soft, isn’t she? Are you both recovered from that?”

 

“Our bond is strong but not as it used to be.”

 

“I see…” Judar tasted some of the milky broth. “It tastes like what everyone says a mother is supposed to cook like.”

 

The chef’s sad eyes were on him and they felt like if their raw open wounds were out in their flesh for the other to see. However, they kept eating in a mournful silence, sharing an empathic moment of painful memories.

 

When his dish was empty Hakuryuu drew air, ready for what was coming.

 

“This dish is, to be honest to each other... I have something to ask.” Hakuryuu took Judar's hand between his and lifted it between their faces. “You are amazing, and the time I've had with you it's the most changing experience I've had after all my unstable life. I've always wanted someone like you I want you to meet my sister and I want us to be together in something more than friends with a crush.”

 

The illusionist just stared, he knew that was going to happen at some point of the night, but he was still frozen in disbelief.

 

“Judar, be my boyfriend.” Hakuryuu’s insisting tone matched the death grip he had on Judar’s hand, he had an insatiable hunger for the future. Give and show Judar so much, become the man he wanted to be, mock the destiny that had to submit them in a life of torture, show off his family how immaculately perfect they could be together. Judar had come to his life like exploding fireworks, giving a light of hope in a world that seemed empty. The way the magician started to monopolize his time - effortlessly like a hot knife on butter - had scared the lonely chef. But day by day he had been awoken of the sopor he had been, and he was ready to spoil the man that had spat on his fate’s face, he was ready to feel something.

 

“I want to be honest too,” Judar blurted.

 

Hakuryuu s brow creased, he stared, expectant and more nervous than he wanted to be.

 

“Have you heard the tale ‘Judar and his brethren’?” The illusionist finally said.

 

“Yes, I read it, not too long ago.” Hakuryuu’s hands still held captive Judar’s, as if he was going to go away from his life as quickly and easily as he had appeared. He told himself he was prepared in case of rejection, but he really was not. His jaw clenched in a reaction of what was to come and the fallout that could happen afterward.

 

“What do you think of it?”

 

“Judar is nothing like you, he is way too forgiving with the family that had abused him for all his life, they took everything from him and yet he forgave them every time.”

 

“Yes, the cult named me that way to be meek like him. But I forgive no one, and I will never be an apologist for the people that had caused me harm.”

 

“Your sense of justice for yourself and the confidence you wear so brazenly is testimony that they were sorely mistaken if they thought of subduing you. Those things, please, kindly teach them to me someday.”

 

“There is nothing to teach you, Hakuryuu. You are the only one like me.”

 

The magician placed his free hand over the ones that held him, and his gaze showed nothing but ecstatic and empowering adoration.

 

“Judar, be mine.” The chef whispered in a daze.

 

“You don’t understand, Hakuryuu. I have been yours for a while.” Judar smiled and glued his mouth against the chef’s once more before Hakuryuu could process and comprehend his statement.

 

When the magician pulled away he licked his deliciously tempting kiss-swollen lips, sensitive from Hakuryuu’s suckling and biting.

 

Judar pulled away “Now I am your boyfriend and we will take from the word what was rightfully ours and was taken.”

 

Hakuryuu was slowly coming down from his rush, and still excited for Judar’s sinfully provoking nature. He sat back on his seat and took a deep breath, now he had done it, the hard part was to come. None of them knew the first thing about being normal, nor what it means to have a real relationship. The chef knew all that romance movies and novels had told him, and he was sure it would be as cliché as humanly possible. But it wouldn’t matter in the end, because the illusionist was his to keep.

 

Judar smiled, the sick smile of someone that had a victory after years of plain existing. There was a man that could shake his ground and for whose sake he would keep on living and push forward, no matter what.

 

The chef served the magician a glass of the Bordeaux Blanc “rinse your mouth, you need to taste the purity of the dessert I designed for you.”

 

“I’d rather eat it with the taste of your kiss.”

 

“Not when the kiss tastes like salmon soup.” Hakuryuu laughed and the sound made Judar swoon, he’d never seen Hakuryuu blooming in joy.

 

“It didn’t taste like salmon soup, or maybe I was too enraptured that I didn’t taste anything but your delicious hormones.”

 

“What are you saying?” Hakuryuu chuckled, “drink your wine.”

 

Judar drank from his cup and then he grinned. “Or maybe you want to get me drunk, And then you will have your way with me.”

 

“Would I need to get you drunk to have my way with you?” Hakuryuu caressed Judar’s inner thigh up, getting close to his crotch, and the illusionist shuddered.

 

“You would have to find out, why don’t you try it, hm?”

 

“Will do. But not today.” Hakuryuu removed his hand and a beep lets him know it was time for dessert.

 

Judar wondered if he had given instructions to his staff to delay the soup time so he could make him the question. The waiter arrived with the plates, covered by the glass dome, then he left the table with a small bow, Hakuryuu stood from his seat and proceeded to lift the crystal, just like the first time, the nitrogen fog poured out of the sides, showing the peach inside.

 

“As theatrical as me.” Judar smiled.

 

“But it never can be as delicious as you are,” Hakuryuu took the magician’s hand and pressed a quick kiss on the knuckles.

 

“What the h-?!” Judar flushed and gritted his teeth, Hakuryuu and his chivalrous demeanor would pay for making him so awkwardly starry-eyed. The embarrassment only grew when he saw the small card with the name and the poem beneath it with its translation, all handwritten by his new boyfriend.

 

“This dish is to make the lovers feel in love, tell me Judar, are you falling in love?”

 

“WHA- What kind of question is that?!” Judar threw his head back so hard that he thought he would flip the chair.

 

Hakuryuu laughed. “I am, I am falling in love with you.”

 

Judar started with his mouth agape, the chef shamelessly saying something like that made him dizzy with confusion.

 

“The day I was creating the kaiseki my mind kept coming back to your words when we called, it warmed up my heart knowing I had a friend who was always seeking my well/being and yet give me so much freedom. And before that, ever since that day we talked about our mothers and you showed me that beautiful vulnerability you had hidden, I couldn’t get you out of my head. I wanted to know more, I wanted to be with you more.”

 

“Hak-” Judar’s words died on his throat, he knew about his crush ever since Hakuryuu had played erhu for him. No one had come before to join him in his pain. But he never thought it was the other way around as well, at least, it never seemed Hakuryuu was really interested in him romantically.

 

“I made my tests around peaches because for a kaiseki of my important people, you were the sweet treat at the end of my days, and everything new I learned it was even more captivating than the last.”

 

“Oh, Hakuryuu, kiss me again.” Judar’s hands clawed needily the chef’s jacket and their mouth met midway.

 

“I have a surprise for you,” Hakuryuu whispered in his ear and Judar’s legs trembled like leaves. There always was something about the low, rich timbre of the chef’s baritone voice, that sent ripples of electricity all over his body.

 

“I hope it’s something sparkly.”

 

“Do you like things that glint? Are you secretly a crow?” Hakuryuu said, leaving his seat and walking around Judar.

 

“KRRRAAH!”Judar cawed.

 

“You have a talent for changing moods. I promise I will get you something that sparkles until you see lights when you close your eyes.” Hakuryuu blindfolded the illusionist carefully, with a black cloth.

 

“Oh… Yes, now we’re talking, do kinky things to me, my smoldering boyfriend.”

 

“So impatient, Judar.” The chef said grazing the magician’s earlobe with his teeth.

 

“Mmmh...”

 

“Open your mouth.”

 

Judar obeyed instantly, and then a cold sensation was in his mouth, when Judar closed around it he felt the spoon. His stomach almost did a cartwheel when he felt Hakuryuu’s tongue on his ear and the decadent dessert started to melt on his mouth - he groaned when the cream drizzled at the back of his throat.

 

“Mgh!”

 

“I told you to not moan like that.” Hakuryuu bit beneath Judar’s ear and he felt how the magician’s nails dug in his arm.

 

“I chose the sabayon sauce cause it’s rich and decadent like you, but the wine never convinced me, you had to be more dry and luxurious, so I had a fine champagne and mixed it with the yolks and the sugar," Hakuryuu dipped a finger on the cream and probed Judar’s mouth, the magician slowly sucked the cream off.

 

The chef went on, “I needed the dish to be elegant but messy, soft but exotic, so I made a vanilla pannacotta, but it didn’t give me the unique feeling of you. It had to be something that resonated well with the flavor of the peach. So I crushed pods of cardamom and boiled with the vanilla after I strained them and I got the very essence of the wild flavor you should have.” Judar’ then felt the spoon placing gently over his tongue a cue of the creamy dessert. The cube melted easily in his warm mouth, feeling how the gelatine dissolved and filled his taste-buds with a fragrant herbal and minty flavor.

 

Hakuryuu kissed the illusionist’s neck and heard him whine softly.”I was so intrigued by you, you were so… singular. I wanted to make a spark of that in the dish, and I knew that it would come really well a pistachio praline. But when I tasted it, it didn’t have your jovial attitude, so I processed them in milk and made fake caviar with sodium alginate and calcium chloride.”

 

The illusionist's brow creased underneath the blindfold, those two last compounds didn’t sound like food, but he wasn’t going to comment on it. He found he trusted Hakuryuu more than enough about what he was doing. He just parted his lips again to have more of the treat.

 

When he closed around the spoon, he felt the small pearls scattering around his mouth, he pressed softly his tongue against his palate and they burst. A pleasant taste of nutty and buttery flavor made him feel woozy again. His right hand left the chef’s arm and found Hakuryuu’s warm body nearby, one of them descended to his thigh.

 

The chef’s chair was next to him, both legs open and settled at his back and chest pressed against his shoulder, Hakuryuu’s breath tickled his nape.

 

“You are the worst tease ever, when will you let me touch you properly?” Judar huffed.

 

“Don’t get too desperate.”

 

After those words, the magician felt a wet warmth on his nape, Hakuryuu’s lips sucked a bit of the skin and Judar moaned loudly.

 

“Judar if you keep doing those noises I-”

 

“Give me more. More of everything.”

 

Hakuryuu gave a spoonful of the peach cube. “I wanted to give the dish the tender feeling you gave me at the end of the day. Even when they're soft and sweet, there’s a citrusy quality, that makes the dessert indomitable and chaotic like you.”

 

Judar chewed softly, feeling the very essence of peaches in his mouth. He wanted to writhe in a fit of ecstasy, moan aloud as he could go. Instead, he only grabbed Hakuryuu’s head and brought it towards his.

 

They shared breaths as their mouths slid against each other, Judar’s tongue flicked out, teasing the seam of the chef’s lips, coaxing him to join and play. Hakuryuu’s mouth parted and drew with a suction the illusionist’s bottom lip. He nipped and after that, his tongue ran along the slick flesh, the other’s slick muscle stroked against it and the chef felt it probing the roof of his mouth.

 

A delighted shared groan made their mouths tingle.

 

Due to the sight deprivation, Judar felt a new world of sensations coming from the kiss with peach and Hakuryuu’s taste. He decided that would be his ultimate favorite taste. In an outburst of passion, the illusionist threw his body forward, settling and pressing against his boyfriend.

 

Hakuryuu thought that the way Judar was almost shoving his tongue down his throat wasn’t supposed to be sexy, but his crotch thought otherwise, standing firmly at attention. The taste of the vanilla syrup and peaches on Judar was more he could handle. He definitely didn’t want to stop, but it wasn’t the right place for being prisoners of their own lust so he pulled away, softly and slowly to not startle the other.

 

“Judar, remember about my date?”

 

“I don’t remember anything about anything,” Judar grunted.

 

“I want you to feed me too.”

 

“Mmh are we sixty-nineing? ‘Cause it has been my fantasy since you said my staff would be salty.”

 

“Do you even hear yourself at all?”

 

“Nope! Never. I just talk and hope my seducing techniques are working with the hot guy I met online.”

 

“The worst part is it does.”

 

“Awesome!”

 

“Sometimes I wonder why, it’s like falling for Cleverbot’s random sputes.”

 

“Rude!”

 

The chef placed the spoon, now full of all the dessert’s components and Judar slurped it greedily. He remembered the first time he had it, his heart throbbed the same way, the same shudder crawling in his skin.

 

“This is the only way to shut you up? Feeding you?”

 

“Now you know it, feed me everything you got, beautiful man.” Judar opened his mouth. “Aaah!”

 

Hakuryuu chuckled. “You look like a baby bird.”

 

“Rude again, aren’t you supposed to spoil your boyfriend and tell him he’s a beautiful mythical creature? Baby bird…”

 

“Just eat and shut up, Judar.” Hakuryuu kept feeding Judar until his peach was empty. Judar just moaned in satisfaction and let himself sink back on the chair.

 

The illusionist removed the cloth from his eyes and blinked twice to recover his eyes, then he stood up, Hakuryuu was still, watching his boyfriend walk around him.

 

Judar placed the blindfold delicately on Hakuryuu’s face and sat nearby again. He watched the chef’s face and all but sighed. It had to be real magic what brought them together, he once cursed his fate, but now how could he? The same fate had put Hakuryuu in the same place as him, and the present had never felt so undeniably good. He thought it was enough reason to give the so-called fate a chance.

 

“I’m going to put something delicious in your mouth,” Judar smirked mischievously.

 

“Judar, I swear to God, if you do something lewd on my restaurant I will ki-” Hakuryuu was stopped by a spoonful of the peach dessert.

 

“You were saying you were going to kiss me, right?” Judar whispered near Hakuryuu’s mouth.

 

“Are you trying to tease me back?”

 

“Maybe I like to have the control myself for a change.”

 

Hakuryuu tried to lean for a kiss but Judar moved back. “Who’s being impatient now?” Judar took a cube of peach between his fingers and dragged it slowly on Hakuryuu’s bottom lip.

 

“Kiss me.”

 

And the magician wanted to kiss and wanted to mess the cream between their mouths, but he thought the wait would make their desire much stronger. Then he realized that it could be the same for the wait they would have to endure for two more months. Judar pushed the cube between Hakuryuu’s lips where it was slurped together with his fingers.

 

The game of power was always exciting, but the frustration also grew inside Judar. Watching Hakuryuu at his mercy, eating from the spoon and his hands, his pleasured face and his sighs every time their mouths were just a couple inches apart. His patience ran out just like the dessert on the plate.

 

“Ask me once more to kiss you.”

 

“ _Judar, kiss me_.”

 

“Damn… You’re such a spoilsport.” Judar complained, leaning over his boyfriend to kiss him properly, sucking his full bottom lip and letting Hakuryuu invade his mouth again, relishing in the slow licking inside. He savored the peach taste as the kiss got deeper and Hakuryuu’s tongue was swirling against his, mapping it as if it was the first time.

 

Hakuryuu lifted the blindfold out of his sight, he wanted to watch Judar again, he needed to remember every detail for the months to come. They promised to make the winter much longer than it was.

 


	20. Chapter 20

Hakuryuu squeezed the wheel, the leather beneath his palms was warm of his hard attempts of ripping it off from his car. Judar was on his lap, over the driver’s seat, kissing him relentlessly.

 

When Judar leaned to kiss his neck, Hakuryuu gave a quick glance around, he’d die of embarrassment if anyone happened to see their passion moment. The parking lot of Judar’s building was silent and the light was dimmed around them.

 

Taking a moment to savor the moment seemed appropriate, Hakuryuu drew a sharp intake of air when Judar suckled a hickey on his shoulder.

 

“Are you trying to mark me?”

 

“I didn’t  _try_ ,” Judar smirked and stroked over the reddened area with the thumb, pleased with his work of art.

 

“My turn.” Hakuryuu fumbled with Judar’s upper buttons and attacked the clavicle.

 

Judar all but purred. “Uhm… Have I ever told you how hard hickeys make me?”

 

“W-what?”

 

Judar pushed against Hakuryuu’s groin with his own to demonstrate. Hakuryuu’s hands clawed for dear life to the wheel.

 

The chef frowned, feeling affronted and very horny. “Judar… I told you not to- Get out of my car.”

 

Judar only chuckled insolently, “I will when you stop kissing me.”

 

“I would if you just got the hell off me.” Despite his words, Hakuryuu inclined his head to lick the purple mark on Judar’s skin.

 

“Your lap is comfortable,” Judar said motioning his hips over Hakuryuu’s lap, back and forth.

 

“Judar…”

 

“Why can’t you stay?” Judar whined.

 

“I already told you, we won’t behave.”

 

“I don’t wanna behave.”

 

Hakuryuu sighed, “Judar, please understand me. I can’t touch you, feel you and let you go on Saturday, have mercy on your boyfriend, please.”

 

 _When you say it like that_ … Judar didn’t say what he was thinking, he just whined even louder than before, “I don’t wanna leave!”

 

“I don’t want you to leave but you have to.”  Hakuryuu smiled gently and kissed the tip of Judar’s nose.

 

Judar felt his face burn so bad he thought it would catch literal fire. He breathed slowly before replying again. “Yes, I have to. But first I want you to have something to remember me by.” Judar hovered Hakuryuu’s lips again, and pried his lips apart, pushing his tongue into his boyfriends’ mouth. Judar claimed his mate, kissing him hungrily - as if Hakuryuu was the peach dessert himself and he needed to have him all for himself.

 

Hakuryuu’s nails dug into the leather again, he was feeling like drowning in the magician’s voracious passion. His heart rioted in his ribcage, reminding him with hard beats that he was head over heels by that point.

 

Judar's smirk widened when he saw Hakuryuu's hooded eyes, burning with desire. "Was that memorable?”

 

“It was. Why did you have to be so handsome and charming?”

 

Judar chuckled, breathing against his neck. “I could too ask the same question.” He opened the car’s door and helped himself out, Hakuryuu followed after and Judar looked at him questioningly.

 

“I am going to take you to the door.” The chef explained.

 

“Do I look like a fucking damsel in distress to you?”

 

Hakuryuu made a gesture that clearly said _Weeeell…_

 

“Rude!” Judar gasped.

 

“Come on, let me spoil you.” The chef circled his partner waist and pulled him with him.

 

Judar huffed and let Hakuryuu join him to the door where they kissed goodbye.

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

11:13 p.m. okay that wasnt a remote and very hypothetical scenario

 

11:23 p.m. **You mean about dating?**

 

11:25 p.m. yeah, I thought it would take years for you to get out of your shell

 

11:25 p.m. **That was the goal, but you’re always ruining my plans.**

 

11:26 p.m. ruining things is my favorite hobby

 

11:27 p.m. **You’re the worst.**

 

11:28 p.m. youre the best. goooooood you taste so good I still feel it in my mouth

 

11:29 p.m. **Your tongue is still stimulated by the meal.**

 

11:30 p.m. oh im stimulated alright

 

11:31 p.m. **Judar… Stop misbehaving.**

 

11:34 p.m. bbl gonna beat the meat

 

11:35 p.m. **Judar what the hell????**

 

11:36 p.m. cant text hand busy

 

11:37 p.m. gonna think about you all the way through

 

11:37 p.m. u should drain the dragon too and film yourself

 

11:37 p.m. that would totally keep my protein shake going

 

11:37 p.m. **JESUSFUCKINGCHRIST**

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

Hakuryuu sat, watching the message with mouth agape. His shoulders started shaking, he couldn’t tell any longer if it was laughter or a fit of neurotic nerves, maybe it finally happened, he was going insane. Judar’s labyrinthine thoughts were capable of driving any sane man mad.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

12:02 a.m. where were we?

 

12:03 a.m. **Oh, that was quick.**

 

12:03 a.m. are you going to time shame me?

 

12:03 a.m. **No! I was just surprised that’s all.**

 

12:05 a.m. five min was a long time considering the tease you were tonite!

 

12:05 a.m. **Fine, fine, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that. I am flattered you were excited enough to last five minutes.**

 

12:06 a.m. egomaniac

 

12:06 a.m. **Sensitive ;)**

 

12:07 a.m. I hate you but I like you so much

 

12:08 a.m. **As much as peaches?**

 

12:08 a.m. peaches taste even better with you

 

12:09 a.m **Nothing tastes better than you.**

 

12:10 a.m. you’re so cheesy sometimes

 

12:11 a.m. **Like ravioli with four kinds of cheese.**

 

12:11 a.m. aaaaaaaaaa i hate you marry me

 

12:12 a.m. **Someday.**

 

12:13 a.m. are you serious??????

 

12:13 a.m. **Good night, Judar.**

 

12:13 a.m. no!!! not again!!! wait

 

12:31 a.m. and he says im the worst

 

\-------------- February 15 -----------------

 

09:08 a.m. **I’ll be waiting at the south of Kou to finish the quest. Don’t be late.**

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

 ** _[_** **_BlackSun is online_** **_]_**

 

 ** _[_** **_BlackSun is calling_** **_]_**

 

**“Late.”**

 

“This is like the earliest time I can deal with! By the way, your message woke me up.”

 

**“You’re welcome.”**

 

“I wasn’t thanking you bastard, I couldn’t sleep and it was your fault.”

 

**“Also you’re welcome, I am controlling this flock of black warlocks, let’s head to Rakushou and get this over with.”**

 

“Yeah, I am ready to destroy that- What the hell is that ring around your head?”

 

**“It’s an effect of Phenex.”**

 

“Did Kouen cursed you?!”

 

**“Yes, in the morning I found them trying to wipe out the black warlocks around the castle to level up, and I had to intervene, PvP servers can be a pain…”**

 

“It is slowing you down… Are you sure you don’t want to wait until-”

 

**“We don’t have more time Judar, is now or in two months. We-can’t-stop-now. Follow me.”**

 

“Kouen… Why did he do such a thing?”

 

**“He takes his conquer game seriously and I was an annoyance to his plan, we needed these black warlocks and I wasn’t going to let him have them. It doesn’t matter how it goes, in any circumstance him and I keep being confronted.”**

 

“You are really going to fight with a body like that, won’t you? Hmph. Wait, I will see you in Rakushou in five minutes, hang on in the south with the minions.”

 

**“Judar, wh-”**

 

 ** _[_** **_BlackSun is offline_** **_]_**

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

09:26 a.m **Where did you go without telling me?**

 

09:27 a.m. five minutes sugar lips. you have to trust me more often

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

 ** _[_** **_BlackSun is online_** **_]_**

 

 ** _[ AvengingWhiteDragon is calling_** **_]_**

 

**“What was that about?”**

 

“Let’s take this city!”

 

**“The army is coming.”**

 

“I will make room for you, I will open a way so you don’t have to go through them with that curse seal.”

 

**“Fuck, I can barely move the avatar…”**

 

“Phenex's poisonous curse is hard to dispel, that’s why I offered that dungeon to Kouen.”

 

**“...”**

 

**“Destroy the palace door.”**

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

Hakuryuu frowned, clicking furiously the mouse buttons and the keys to control his avatar, but it didn’t move. When Judar’s avatar obliterated the castle door, and a cinematic event started. The prince entered the palace and finally confronted his mother, the uncanny feeling of the discussion between mother and son, the taunts and her evil twisted smile gave him shivers.

 

Judar on the other part gritted his teeth, he wanted to punch the screen but he knew better, the gaming laptop was going to cost him if he broke it.

 

None of them talked, they just heard each other heavily breathing, attentive at every word.

 

When the cutscene stopped, the witch queen was surrounded by black warlocks. Hakuryuu took a deep breath and pressed the commando to activate Belial’s power and enslave the warlocks.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

“Now we’re talking!”

 

**“I have them under my control, time to attack.”**

 

“Whoah, look at all that black mess, this is the most epic battle I’ve been in.”

 

**“I can’t see anything at the throne.”**

 

“Is it over?”

 

**“What the-?”**

 

“What kind of borg is that? She’s attacking with it!”

 

**“Those are bolts, Judar!”**

 

“AAAAAAAAAH”

 

**“I got it! Are you hit?”**

 

“No, that was close...  Thanks for making that branch. Your mana bar is low, let me replenish it.”

 

**“Thanks.”**

 

“That old crone is stealing my black mana? What the fuck? How-how-how you do? How you do, bitch?!”

 

**“Her mana bar is going up!”**

 

“Hakuryuu, look out!”

 

**“Thank god you can fit me in your borg, I would have died for sure.”**

 

“I didn’t think this was going to be this difficult.”

 

**“She’s fucking strong.”**

 

“You’re going to be on your own now, Hakuryuu.”

 

**“What?”**

 

“I have a spell I didn’t want to use if possible, but she leaves me no choice.”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

Judar frowned, he really wanted to fight, but the only way to remove the curse, and to get rid of the witch’s annoying tricks was their only option to win. He quickly clicked on the quick slot bar and equipped himself with a scroll, he copied the command for the spell as fast as he could and a light effect sphere appeared around their characters, it made a dome around them and the queen.

 

“This is it, say goodbye, witch”

 

Hakuryuu watched the effect that Judar spell had and saw the ring around his avatar’s head disappear.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Isolation barrier, it’s a dispel magic effect. Within it, she’s only a normal NPC.”

 

**“You should have told me you had such a move.”**

 

“Wouldn’t it be boring to reveal your trump card at the beginning? I got the scroll at one of my precious golden surprise chests.”

 

**“You used something you found in a golden surprise chest? To win this?”**

 

“And for you. Don’tyoufuckinggetcocky. Kill the bitch. You can’t use your equips either, but it should be easy enough with your sword.”

 

**“What the hell… Why does she have a sword in her hands?”**

 

“That’s… advanced programming, what-?”

 

**“Wait I thought I read in a guide that if she runs out of mana she can fight melee”**

 

“WHAT?! Why didn’t you tell me?!”

 

**“Well, that’s becoming a common thing apparently!”**

 

“Wait, are you being passive-aggressive? Don’t come with your uppity judgments on me! AGH! She’s attacking me too! I can’t do anything! I have no strength or constitution!”

 

**“Move to the back! She’s fast, I can’t block everything!”**

 

“Wait who are these people?”

 

**“The plot people, the prince and his guards.”**

 

“Fucking finally!”

 

**“How long until the spell is done?”**

 

“The counter says two hundred and eighteen seconds.”

 

**“Enough time.”**

 

“Fuck! The castle is going down, I can’t do anything. I will wait outside the barrier.”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

The chef was tapping quickly the keys that made combos of fighting, it had been a while since he had melee fights, but he had become prominent when he started.

 

He had an absolute focus on the avatars and their movement, trying hurt the enemy as much as possible before the barrier power was over.

 

“How many seconds?” He asked, not moving the eyes off of the villain.

 

“A hundred and seventeen,” Judar replied, watching the fight from behind the light curtain.

 

“Gyokuen…” Hakuryuu whispered. His avatar’s health bar was dropping quickly, but he had no time for potions.

 

Judar could hear the loud pounding on the keyboard and watched the fight come his way. When the witch was close to the edge of the barrier, his avatar stepped in. He never had fought one on one, but he couldn’t let all their efforts wasted, besides if they died, they could be robbed blind by the people outside the castle.

 

He started pressing the elemental keys for a brawl, he attacked with kicks, and the witch was almost done for.

 

“So many years… Raising your son in your cage.” He bit his lips remembering the face of his mother, remembering all the different lives he hoped for while growing up. “If you hadn’t been around he would be more…” He wanted to convey his frustration and he wanted to feel angry. He wanted to feel the rage that he had been feeding on for years but suddenly - when he looked for it - it wasn’t there.

 

“Eh? What was I saying? Slipped my mind. Hakuryuu! She’s only one percent!”

 

On the other hand, Hakuryuu just pressed the right keys, solemn and cold.

 

“Die!”

 

The body of the queen started making a familiar glow, Judar knew after those type of lights came a big explosion. It was barely a second what he delayed in checking the isolation barrier’s counter, twelve seconds wouldn’t do. He slammed his avatar against Hakuryuu’s and pushed him out of the barrier, pressing three simultaneous buttons he could activate the protective spell around them.

 

“That was close.”

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

**“...”**

 

“You’ve grown silent.”

 

**“...”**

 

“Were you better off without completing this quest?”

 

**“No.”**

 

“What is it?”

 

**“I‘ve been thinking… about the quarrel from before.”**

 

“Are you still mad ‘cause I didn’t reveal my scroll before?”

 

**“I am not mad, it came across as if I didn’t trust you.”**

 

“Well, you don't trust anyone-”

 

**“I do trust you.”**

 

“That is surprising.”

 

**“Once this quest is done for… I have nothing else to strive for in this game, but one thing.”**

 

“Oh?”

 

**“I want to enter the conquest game, and defeat Kouen’s party.”**

 

“Why?”

 

**“Revenge.”**

 

“Heh… You are so twisted. You will keep on transferring that hate from one person to the other until there’s nothing left, right? It will never be enough. Because you are feeding on this wrath you feel bubbling inside you. Now I took your hand and you have someone to rely on, you want to break the wheel of destiny, don’t you?”

 

**“How did you-”**

 

“I told you so, you’re just like me. I will help you, we will take territories, you will become the tyrant of LOM and I will keep pushing forward, for you. We will enter this PvP with a vengeance, are you ready for it?”

 

**“That should be my line. You better keep up with me.”**

 

“I will help you at mornings, probably the first two weeks won’t be around, I bet we will have to rehearse like crazy.”

 

**“It’s fine, in two weeks I will have a stressful time as well.”**

 

“Why?”

 

**“I will be traveling for three days to Paris to the World Restaurant Awards. Don’t worry, my sister will take good care of Rukh.”**

 

“What the hell? Are you gonna win a freaking worldwide award?”

 

**“I hope not. I wouldn’t be able to keep up with the unwanted bookings, the stress of all those eyes over my restaurant and the pressure to fulfill the expectancies of food snobs. It’s already bad with my very unwanted Michelin star.”**

 

“I have no idea what a Michelin star is.”

 

**“A rating for the best restaurants according to the Michelin red guide.”**

 

“Are you telling me my boyfriend is one of the best chefs in the world?!”

 

**“N-not the world, the city… Country! A-and is not that important really…”**

 

“Holy shit I have to tell this to everyone, wait, I’m gonna text Dunya!”

 

**“W-what? wait…”**

 

“OMFG Dunya! Hakuryuu is a famous chef in the country!”

 

**“Judar…”**

 

“Oh yeah! BTW, Hakuryuu is my boyfriend now, and he looks like some Viking prince without his shirt, tattoos and scars and everything!”

 

**“Why do I even try? I have to get going to work.”**

 

“Okay baby! See you later to leave Rukh at your house, send me the map. And we will have another makeout session!.”

 

**“I- Y-yeah, see you later.”**

 


	21. Chapter 21

**4:20 p.m. I left the restaurant early so you can come to my house and leave Rukh.**

 

**[ location sent]**

 

4:24 p.m. im on my way

 

**4:25 p.m. I’ll be here.**

 

4:48 im outside and I dont know which one of the two castles is yours

 

\------------------------------------------

 

Hakuryuu forced himself to walk instead of running to the door, it was faking he wasn’t thrilled, he knew it and he knew that Judar would know it - but sometimes he needed to keep the appearances to the unnamed, invisible and nonexistent entities that judged his performance in life.

 

The moment he opened the door, he felt Judar pounce on him excitedly and he held the illusionist instantly, releasing a satisfied sigh.

 

So much for appearances.

 

“I thought you didn’t know which one was my house?” Hakuryuu inquired.

 

“I’m not that much of an idiot! Your car is outside.”

 

“Oh, aren’t you?” The chef chuckled kissing his boyfriend’s pulse.

 

“Rude!” Judar frowned and searched for his partner’s mouth, they were about to start a passionate french kiss when an annoyed meow interrupted them from below, Hakuryuu pulled away from the magician gently.

 

“Party pooper.” Judar frowned harder at his cat.

 

Hakuryuu peaked curiously to the cat carrier at Judar’s feet, “hello Rukh.” He found the wide eyes of the York chocolate cat staring back at him and smiled, talking with a soft melodic voice. “You’ll be under my care, do you like Scottish salmon?”

 

“What the-? I haven’t even tried Scottish salmon, even less a cat. Is salmon even different in Scotland?” Judar bemoaned.

 

“We will correct that.” The chef got on his feet taking the carrier with him, “come here Rukh, I bought you a ceramic bowl you’re going to love.”

 

“We just arrived and you’re already spoiling her! I don’t like where this is going.” Judar said taking a backpack with Rukh’s belongings.

 

“You are free to stay in the living room if you don’t want to come to my room,” Hakuryuu replied smugly, heading upstairs.

 

“As a matter of fact, I am feeling very tired, I should lay down for a bit in a comfy bed.” The magician hurried behind him.

 

“Would you be able to rest in it, though? My sheets are white, you only sleep on black.”

 

Hakuryuu stopped in front of a mahogany colored door and Judar couldn’t resist pressing his front against the chef’s body, and he whispered heatedly to Hakuryuu’s ear, “I have the feeling that wouldn’t be the reason why I can’t rest in your bed.”

 

A soft gasp left the chef’s lips, he took a deep breath, two whole months of solitude were on his mind. “Behave, Judar,” he crossed the entrance to his bedroom and Judar followed.

 

Judar found charming how regal the bedroom was, the wallpapers were dark brown and red borders adorning them, the bed was blindingly white, Judar had never seen sheets so pristine. Exactly the opposite of his room, light walls, and dark bed.

 

Hakuryuu left the carrier on the floor and opened it, Rukh walked timidly outside, extremely aware of her surroundings, her bottle brush tail waved from one side to the other as she nosed the new environment and her ears rotated slowly. Then, as if she had lived there for the longest time, she leaped to his meditating chair and decided she had a new throne.

 

Judar toed his shoes and paced around the room, watching curiously all the furniture, and then he jumped back unannouncedly to the soft bed to sit and groan in satisfaction, “I really like your bed!” Hakuryuu chuckled in amusement to see the pet did learn from the owner.

 

Hakuryuu took out Rukh’s dry food and made a face when he smelled it, then he opened a can of Fancy feast and examined it as if it was a venomous snake, “this is not food.”

 

“Silly Hakuryuu, of course, it’s food - it says so, right there in the can.”

 

“Would you eat this?” Hakuryuu tilted the can to show him the beige paste.

 

“I’m not a cat!” Judar huffed.

 

“I’ll cook dinner for her.”

 

“You are a snob, I swear. Don’t spoil Rukh, I’m not going to feed her on fancy European salmon.”

 

The magician crawled to the side to make a closer inspection of Hakuryuu’s bedside table, there was a lamp, a small remote, and a Tupperware full of transparent small pellets.

 

“What is this?”

 

The chef was taking Rukh’s toys and placing them around when he turned around and saw Judar being nosy as ever. Hakuryuu blushed, but he sighed resignedly and walked towards his bedside to sit next to Judar and open slowly the plastic container. Judar’s eyes widened when Hakuryuu’s fingers moved around the small pellets and retrieved what was buried in them.

 

It was a preserved black rose, perfectly still in time, preserving the color it had a few days ago when he gave it to him in the theatre.

 

“It’s still not ready.” Hakuryuu moved slowly the beads and buried carefully the flower back in them. “Silica gel needs around a week to dry it completely, I will take it out tomorrow.”

 

When his hand went to his own face, Judar could tell that he was getting red, his skin was warm. Had it been just one week since? It couldn’t be, it felt longer than that. “It’s a pretty rose,” Judar said absentmindedly.

 

Hakuryuu smiled fondly, nodding, “my boyfriend gave it to me.”

 

The illusionist pulled them closer, kissing Hakuryuu’s cheekbone. The long strands on Hakuryuu’s sideburns tickled a little, so he tucked them behind the chef's ears before pressing their mouths together again.

 

Hakuryuu’s eyelids fluttered shut, he felt how Judar’s luscious bottom lip stuck slightly to his lips at the moment of parting the kiss, they kept kissing sweetly for a whole minute.

 

The chef watched his partner, his expression was calm, his garnet gaze scrutinizing him closely, his fingers were slowly, gently running through Hakuryuu’s hair. He leaned into the illusionist’s touch, his eyes shut in gratification - he didn’t think Judar capable of such gentleness.

 

“Who knew you could be this tender?” Hakuryuu whispered.

 

“Don’t tell anyone, it would kill my swag,” Judar said, killing the magical moment’s melody with a hen-like cackle.

 

Hakuryuu just opened his eyes while rolling them, “you kill it yourself, you swag suicidal.”

 

“Hey! Don't be an asshole or I won't kiss you anymore.”

 

“Somehow, I don’t believe that.” Hakuryuu retorted, amused by the childish reaction.

 

“I hate you so much,” Judar muttered, betraying his words with a soft expression.

 

“Will you let me-?” Hakuryuu struggled with his words deciding if he wanted to talk or kiss Judar.

 

“What?” Judar sighed pecking quickly Hakuryuu’s mole.

 

“Let me cook for you.”

 

Judar’s brows furrowed in confusion, “now?”

 

“Yes, now.”

 

“You’ve been cooking all day.”

 

“For strangers… I want to cook dinner just for you.”

 

“Well, I will never say no to your food, unless it has blatant disgusting veggies, that is - not that I think that you would make it disgusting - but they’re yucky. The baked ones in the table at the restaurant are good though, the holey thingy, I think it was lotus and what was the name? Kagome? I didn’t try the brown one, but some of the dishes had plants now that I think about it. I was so enraptured by the food I didn’t notice and-”

 

“Shut up, Judar.” Hakuryuu smiled and kissed Judar’s lips, silencing him before standing up.

 

The magician followed, closing the door behind him to not let Rukh loose, and walking down the stairs and to the kitchen. Judar watched the decor intently. The walls were decorated with family pictures and Judar had to aww very loudly at toddler Hakuryuu running around and surrounded by smiling people. Even when Hakuryuu was in front of him and didn’t turn around Judar could tell he was flustered, judging by his bright red ears.

 

When they got to the kitchen, the chef moved quickly through it like a bird in the sky. Hakuryuu was quickly taking out containers from the industrial fridge he had in the kitchen and then he paced around taking out bottles and spices from the pantry. Judar thought he looked extremely attractive when he was busy.

 

“Hey, boyfriend, have you ever been sucked off while cooking?”

 

“JUD-” Hakuryuu had to juggle with a bottle of black rice vinegar he brought from Shanghai to not lose it from his hands and see it breaking on the floor

 

Hakuryuu sent a murderous glare at his boyfriend, who simply replied with a cocked brow and a smirk that clearly said: ‘yeah, I just said that, whatcha gonna do about it, champ?’

 

“Don’t distract me…” Hakuryuu gritted his teeth, grabbing his utensils.

 

“Hey sexy chef superstar,” Judar said in a sing-song voice while he leaned on the kitchen bar, “I ought to be spanked for my bad behavior, you should totally come over here with those talented hands of yours.” He swayed his hips as if getting ready for it.

 

Hakuryuu just looked to his side, like if he was ignoring him, Judar was going to elaborate the method of spanking but Hakuryuu talked first “H-hello sister.”

 

The magician froze in realization when he saw Hakuryuu’s sister, taller than her brother but equally majestic, she was standing at the door with a baby-blue-haired shorty that wasn’t trying really hard to hide an entertained grin. Judar frowned at him as if in an instinct.

 

“I am very sorry to interrupt, good night brother, and you must be Judar,” Hakuei said, walking decidedly towards him. Her voice was much deeper and powerful than Judar had expected, he was caught off guard by her sweet polite looks and her commanding presence.

 

 _Interesting_ , Judar smirked. “I’ve heard a lot about you Hakuei, I am sure you and I will get along just fine.”

 

Hakuei smiled gently, “I hope you will join us for dinner when you come back from your tour.”

 

“I will, yeah. Thanks for taking care of Rukh for a few days, she’s a delight, you’ll like her.”

 

“It’s no problem, we are happy to help you out. This is Seisyun, my close friend and assistant.”

 

“Hey!” Judar just lifted the chin as a salute and returned his attention to Hakuei immediately to avoid talking to the boy much, “are you guys staying for dinner?”

 

“I am afraid not, we had plans, didn’t we, Sei?”

 

“Yeah, we should go,” Seisyun tugged Hakuei’s long sleeve.

 

Hakuryuu watched the exchange silently, standing near them, quiet, just like an alabaster statue. Hakuei gave her brother a sign of approval with the eyes and the chef let go the breath he was holding, then they gave their last pleasantries and left through the door they came.

 

“That mole is a genetic thing, isn’t it?”

 

“Yes, that’s why I hate it,” Hakuryuu hissed.

 

“I am sure the bitch of a mother you had didn’t rock it as well, I am very fond of it actually.” Judar got near and licked Hakuryuu’s chin. “It’s sexy, like the rest of you.”

 

Hakuryuu didn’t reply, he only kissed Judar very forcefully, as the magician expected him to. Judar had quickly learned that if he cornered Hakuryuu enough he could trigger the explosive behavior out of him easily enough - and when Hakuryuu got like that it was more fun.

 

“Now let me cook in peace, I want to feed you.”

 

“Oh, you can feed me.” Judar’s grin made Hakuryuu clench his jaw. Judar kept testing his self-control and it was very infuriating.

 

“Making my resolve waver will not be of good to any of us. You know you’ll leave in a matter of hours.”

 

“I hate it when you’re right.” Judar frowned

 

The chef opened the containers and threw flour on the counter, then he started kneading some kind of dough over it. Judar sat on a chair in the kitchen bar, watching every movement with anticipation.  He could tell Hakuryuu was passionate about his craft, and even more important, he was outstandingly confidant for the chef’s standards, he whisked firmly fluids and grainy substances that Judar couldn’t name, and from the few gestures Judar have seen, this face was confident, arrogant even, as if Hakuryuu knew exactly how good would it be.

 

It was never exciting for Judar watching the tedious process of cooking, but watching Hakuryuu was proving to be alluring, just like jugglers in the circus, all the tools Hakuryuu used seemed to flow from his hands. The knife moved easily against a dark jello-like cube.

 

“What is that?”

 

Hakuryuu gave a small smile, “curious already?” They both know it was a rhetorical question, so Hakuryuu didn’t delay the answer, “It’s a gel of seafood consommé, soy essence, and gelatin.”

 

The chef combined pink meat and fish eggs in a mortar and started crushing it until it became puréed. Then he smiled again when he saw the curious red eyes, following the pestle “this is lobster with coral and salt.”

 

“Coral? I didn’t think coral was edible.”

 

“That’s how lobster eggs are called,” Hakuryuu said simply, moving to his board and chopping scallions and ginger really fast. Then he poured a liquid in the mixture of lobster and began incorporating together everything he prepared beforehand.

 

He then made small balls of the paste and placed them in the middle of the squared dough sheets and began shaping them to doughnuts shapes. Then he started cutting brown dough.

 

“Why is that one brown?”

 

“It’s a surprise.”

 

Hakuryuu filled the brown dough with a brownish goo and repeated the shaping process.

 

“Those are some perfect looking buns.”

 

“Have you tried steamed buns before?”

 

“Yeah! I love the ones from Ippudo, Kougyoku and I can deplete a box of those.” The face Judar made when he remembered the buns was enraptured enough to make Hakuryuu’s eyelid twitch.

 

“Mine will be better than those,” Hakuryuu said flatly.

 

“Because you are making them with love?” Judar joked.

 

“Because I am exponentially superior to their cooks.” Hakuryuu placed the buns in the bamboo steamer.

 

Judar’s jaw dropped at the vain response, he thought that side of Hakuryuu was exhilarating. All that fake modesty that he had earlier vanished the moment Hakuryuu started working wigth absolute focus. When the chef wasn’t serious and detached or anxious and insecure he could be imperious and smug. His personality had so many layers and each one was more fascinating than the last.

 

“Why did you choose steamed buns? I thought that you would make something more bombastic like with a fancy name.”

 

Hakuryuu faltered in his step, “Kouen told me in a text that you’ve always wanted to have a trip to the hot springs.”

 

“Yeah! Everything he told me about them sounded so relaxing, soaking in the hot spring, stargazing while drinking sake and all that.”

 

“Yes… so, I thought that maybe… we could eat these after we get in the hot tub… So you can relax, for tomorrow... Because there are no hot springs nearby.”

 

Judar stayed silent.

 

“We- we could do something else if you want of course.” Hakuryuu started to feel distressed by Judar’s lack of reaction. “I should’ve asked first-”

 

“No, it’s fine I really would like that,” Judar said shoving his hands in his pockets.

 

Hakuryuu noticed the pink shade on Judar’s face, “are you flustered?”

 

“Who’s flustered?! I- I am going to check on Rukh, I will be back.”

 

“When you don’t flirt back or try to take advantage of my embarrassment is because you’re the one who is abashed.” The chef pointed out.

 

“Hah! That’s not it! I am just worried about Rukh!” Judar ran up the stairs and headed towards the bedroom.

 

_Is he asking his family about me? Just how much he knows by now? Am I going to see him half naked? Or naked? Was he just jealous of some random restaurant because I like their buns?_

 

The feline in Hakuryuu’s chair perked up a bit.

 

 _I’ve always wanted to go to the hot springs and he is bringing the hot springs to me._ Judar inhaled, “Rukh, don’t tell me I have a crush this big on this bastard.”

 

The cat naturally didn’t respond, she only curled up to sleep again.

 

“It was only playing, I was having mindless fun, we were going to be tearing each other’s hair out by this point.” _We can pull each other’s hair, that’s for sure._ Judar laughed at his own inner joke, but he didn’t feel like laughing, he wanted to swoon instead.

 

\------------------------------------------

 

**05:37 p.m. You can wash in my bathroom. There is a bathrobe hanging at the back of the door and there are sandals in the shoe rack beside. You can wear them and come down.**

 

05:38 p.m. not gonna come and help me wash?

 

**05:38 p.m. You recover awfully fast. Hurry up.**

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

The illusionist did as he was told, he was not thinking for a bit to be contrary as usual, he was excited for the night, just as he had been the day at the bar.

 

It felt very intimate to wash in the same place as his boyfriend, use his soap and loaf. Judar put his hands to work to finish as fast as possible, scrubbing quickly and thoroughly, then he dried with a towel and ran down the stairs with the bathrobe.

 

Hakuryuu was waiting with a bathrobe of his own, “please, come this way.” He motioned to the backyard, which had a well-kept garden, a hot tub, a low table, and two cushions. The sky was darkening, the only lighting they would have later would be two lamps with yellow lights and the blue lights of the hot tub.

 

Judar was already feeling it.

 

“What took you so long?” Hakuryuu was putting the steamer over the table, there were two cups, a tall jar, and a teapot.

 

“I was sniffing your underwear.” Judar laughed.

 

“Were you? You have a big mouth but you’re not as foolhardy as you think you are.” The chef walked to the hot tub and checked the water with his hand.

 

“What are you implying?! I could do it if I w-”

 

Hakuryuu didn’t reply he only let the bathrobe fall at his feet shamelessly and Judar choked on his words. The chef really had a great body, it was sculpted and it looked very appetizing to Judar from behind.

 

Slipping into the water, Hakuryuu looked over his shoulder “are you coming?”

 

 _Coming? I could._ “Bathing stark naked… I thought you wanted us to behave.”

 

“Believe me, you _will_ behave,” Hakuryuu assured.

 

Judar felt openly aggravated that his boyfriend would be so certain that they would keep their hands off each other. It stung his pride a little, he walked to the hot tub’s edge, he had a problem, a big problem.

 

“What? You find me underwhelming?” Judar fumbled with his bathrobe.

 

The problem Judar was having was obvious at that point, Hakuryuu paid close attention to the picking tent of his boyfriend, noticing Judar was well endowed.

 

“Anything but,” Hakuryuu replied, not moving his eyes off Judar. “Good size by the way.”

 

“Yeah? Like’em big?” Judar snickered.

 

“Depends on the body they’re attached to,” Hakuryuu smirked.

 

Judar opened slowly the robe, feeling a bit abashed that he hadn’t seen Hakuryuu’s front but Hakuryuu, in turn, would have a first-row view to his crotch. _Did he plan this too? He would, he is that sly._

 

The mismatched gaze was paying close attention to every crevice and every detail of Judar’s skin, Hakuryuu licked his lips instinctively, he certainly liked what he was seeing, his mind filled with fantasies of all the sinful things they could do together. _As I said before, like some damn god of temptation, when he comes back I will latch my mouth there and suck him dry._

 

A lustful gesture of the chef’s face was enough for Judar to feel like he had won, he only needed to get in the water and get near and they would definitely have hot bath sex. Judar’s foot dipped in the water and a surprised yelp left his throat. Hakuryuu actually _giggled_ at him.

 

“What the fuck?! This is scorching hot!”

 

“Regular onsens reach up to forty-one degrees Celsius, I prepared this water to be like a natural carbon dioxide spring, you will get used to it.”

 

“You Japanese people are nuts! How am I supposed to bathe in boiling water?” Judar crouched next to the edge of the hot tub. It looked hella easier in anime.

 

“Don’t be such a baby. You will thank me later, come on, get in,” Hakuryuu’s hand motioned him to sink in.

 

“You just want to cook me like that poor lobster,” Judar sulked getting his legs in. He sucked up a deep breath and entered the water. It felt like he was poaching like an egg for the first seconds, he sat awkwardly in the hot tub’s seat and stretched his body, his feet reached the edge of his side of the tub. The experience was numbing, his boner was obviously lost at the high temperature, and only then he understood why Hakuryuu was so sure they would keep their lust at bay. The firm massage of the fizzing jets on Judar’s lower back and shoulders added to the trance-like experience the hot mineralized water offered. Judar moaned to the gentle heat that was invading his body, it lulled him to a sense of peace, he smiled in a haze to Hakuryuu who was watching him with a pleased gesture, Judar felt lax and sleepy so he closed his eyes.

 

The sound of Hakuryuu moving to his side made Judar open lazily his eyes, his boyfriend was retrieving something from a cooler, he then felt Hakuryuu’s hands placing an ice-cold small towel on his forehead.

 

“I won’t be around if you get your headaches, I hope this will last enough,” Hakuryuu whispered, pressing a small kiss in Judar’s lips.

 

A languid, tender feeling welled within Judar, being cherished felt even better than the relaxing bath. “I want more nights like this.”

 

Hakuryuu’s laugh made Judar’s lips quirk upwards.

 

“I want all the nights to be like this,” Hakuryuu admitted.

 

Judar lost the sense of time inside the tub until Hakuryuu stood up from the water, he opened his eyes to see his companion in full, the sight was better than he thought. The long black dragon tattoo crossed Hakuryuu’s torso down to his thigh. _Wow_ , was a simple thought that crossed Judar’s lethargic brain, he then thought that Hakuryuu had the right amount of everything.

 

“I have the length and you have the girth, I think we will have much fun in the future,” Judar chuckled, although he felt so relaxed even his laughter sounded lazy.

 

Hakuryuu patted himself with a towel, “but we already knew we would, didn’t we?”

 

“Mmmh we did, my badass king.”

 

“King?”

 

“You look like a darn fantasy dragon king,” Judar said sleepily.

 

“Uhm… thank you, I guess?” Hakuryuu chuckled at the half-assed response. He then headed to the table and checked the buns inside the steamer, he returned to the hot tub’s side. “Whenever you’re ready, Black Sun, food is waiting, and so am I.”

 

The illusionist whined and sluggishly moved upwards to leave the tub. He shivered instantly, the air felt cold around him, so he hurried to grab the towel. He felt himself being wrapped in a towel from behind.

 

“Don’t spoil me too much, I will get used to it.”

 

Hakuryuu kissed Judar’s jaw, and felt him around over the towel, “you’re exquisite, boyfriend, I am feeling tempted to lock you up in my bedroom and shackle you so you can’t escape.”

 

Judar turned around to face him with his drowsy and amused face.

 

“Too dark?” Hakuryuu started drying Judar’s hair with a towel.

 

“Not dark enough.” Judar chuckled with his eyes still closed.

 

The chef pecked Judar’s lips and took the towel away, Judar shivered again “c-cold.” Then, Hakuryuu started dressing up Judar.

 

The magician looked down and smiled, “I’ve always wanted to use a yukata.”  Hakuryuu was clad on his own yukata with embroidered dragons. _Predictable_ , Judar thought.

 

“It’s yours now.”

 

“Really?” Judar’s eyes widened to normal size.

 

“I thought red would suit you,” Hakuryuu said, tying the knot, “I was right.”

 

“You bought this?”

 

Hakuryuu put the sandals near his boyfriend’s feet. “Yes, I thought it would be good for this night.”

 

“You’ve been thinking this for a while, haven’t you?” Judar put his sandals on and followed Hakuryuu to the table.

 

“I thought I should do something for you to relax this Friday, that’s all.”

 

Judar stretched his arms as far as he could, groaning, “It really was relaxing!”

 

The chef opened the steamer and the smell that came out from it made Judar awake, he took his seat eagerly and lifted his plate. Hakuryuu served him two buns, one white with a small cup of warm sauce and one brown.

 

“Eat the white one first,” Hakuryuu instructed.

 

The magician took the white one between his hands and relished on the soft and warm sensation.

 

“It’s so _bouncy_.” Judar squeezed softly the podgy bread.

 

“We call that sensation mochi mochi, this too is mochi mochi.” Hakuryuu said, squeezing Judar’s cheek, “I’ll have a bite of this.” Judar’s face met Hakuryuu’s mouth midway and let the teeth of the chef sink softly in his cheek, the magician gasped.

 

“You ate so many peaches your cheeks turned into one, _Judar_ ,” Hakuryuu peeked at the skin to see the reaction to his husky tone, “they even get reddish like one at the sound of my voice.”

 

Judar stayed still, what ‘black magician’? More like ‘black puddle’ as long as Hakuryuu was involved. “You conceited bastard... my cheeks are not food!”

 

Hakuryuu took his hand and pulled it up with the bun towards Judar’s mouth. “No, but this is. Tell me, how does it compare to the other buns you’ve had?”

 

At the moment of the bite, Judar sighed, the lobster was plump and the velvety sauce was as warm and comforting as the hot tub. He kept eating eagerly and enjoying the evening air, the moonlight and the chef’s presence.

 

Hakuryuu served hot sake and Judar had a small sip, “yum, everything you have tastes so good.”

 

“I see your taste buds only need to be trained, they function perfectly well,” Hakuryuu said eating from his own bun.

 

“Ugh, rude. Rude in a romantic night, with that big moon, perfect buns, and sake. Shut up.”

 

“If you want to experience more of that romance, eat your other bun. I see that you finished the white one.”

 

“Ordering me around…” Judar mumbled. He took the brown bun and brought it to his face, the mellow smell of the bun had captivated him, he smelled it a little more and he nipped the fluffy dough, the light texture melted easily in Judar’s mouth and a very delicate and sweet flavor enveloped his tongue, it was bursting out of the dough, the brown goo he had seen earlier.

 

“Oh… oh god...” Judar said in a shaky breath.

 

Hakuryuu inhaled, his pride was something he made by his own effort and without anybody else’s help. He had spent countless sleepless nights perfecting himself, polishing his culinary wonders. So when the time came to demonstrate his prowess, he would batter down all the doubts the world had for the crying teen chef that he once was. To make everyone bow to his greedy and insatiable hunger for admiration. And the person whose opinion mattered the most at the moment had an ecstatic experience with his food and he intended to keep it that way. He wanted Judar’s tongue, in many ways, only to himself.

 

“This will be my favorite comfort food from now on!” Judar declared, “what is it made of?”

 

“This is a red bean paste manju, it’s very traditional of hot spring resorts - until I take you there I hope this experience meets your expectations.”

 

 _Until you..? Hell… I thought my life was going to suck forever._ Judar stopped his train of thought, he didn’t want to remember, he wanted to stop thinking about what was before from that moment on. “Thank you for this, it was very special,” Judar leaned forward and grabbed his boyfriend’s hand across the table, “you know what would complete it? I’d love some dessert.”

 

Hakuryuu smiled, understanding what Judar wanted, and sprung forward for a long kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Cause if you liked then you should have put a comment on it. Oh oh oh~


	22. Chapter 22

\-------------- February 17 -----------------

 

Airports were awful to Judar. Feeling sleepy was even worse, after years of sleep deprivation, he was barely catching up with his life’s sleep quota.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

 

5:05 am doin my checkin fukin hell its dark outside

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 

He stared at the phone for longer than necessary, the line moved slightly forward. Judar understood that Hakuryuu was definitely sleeping still, his mind drifted to the day before, his muscles still felt like jello from the relaxing hot bath and Hakuryuu’s kisses. Hakuryuu had driven him home after the wonderful date where they kissed goodbye again. Judar sighed and stepped forward to the registration desk, he did his baggage registration as quickly as he could and got his boarding pass.

 

The circus’ staff had flown three days prior and only the performers were flying that day, Judar looked around and rubbed his face as if that would get rid of the annoyance, the airport was packed even if it was so early in the morning. He hated crowds, he hated mornings and he wasn’t much fond of traveling and living with the circus’ fellas.

 

He walked to the restaurant area and frowned to see almost everyone was done with their check-in, he and Markkio were late again or Ithnan always got to every place two hours earlier? He almost felt bad for the rest of the performers who moved in his van.

 

“Still hadn’t found mobile check-in, black magician?” Byoln called with a mocking face.

 

Judar growled, “Mobile check-in won’t process my luggage, dickhead, mind your business.”

 

Byoln laughed, “maybe if you weren’t so vain you wouldn’t need two outfits a day.”

 

“Vain? You’re one to talk, it’s too early for this, one-eyed fuck, learn how to look good with a scar first.” Judar kept walking to get his coffee while Byoln complained about his lack of humor. Lack of humor, lack of humor, the world was the one with a lack of humor, especially on dark forsaken mornings that would take him to the other side of the country.

 

Isaac was pulling his carry-on and Dunya’s while the girl bought a box of donuts for breakfast. He walked past Judar to get to his girlfriend’s side. Zurmudd was also inside shoving napkins on a tray. Isaac’s eyes were sunken and his usual black circles under the eyes were darker than normal, _even the happy couple that can travel together have morning problems, huh?_

 

“Morning, Judar.” The tall man grumbled.

 

“Yeah, whatever Sweeney Todd, tell your girlfriend to get me a coffee, I will pay you at the table, I need to lay my head down,” Judar replied in the same drained grunt.

 

Isaac only gave a nod with the head and pointed to the table where Ithnan was reading a book.

 

“Fucking great, I get to sit with the hard-nosed religious jerk for an hour.” Judar dropped his backpack next to Ithnan.

 

“And I get to sit with despicable and childish grudge-holder, you don’t see me complaining,” Ithnan shot back, not moving his eyes from his book.

 

Judar snapped, it was early and he wanted to fight whoever crossed his way, “Abraham’s pet.”

 

Ithnan’s eyes narrowed, “ephedrine’s poster child.”

 

“Oh, what is it? Setta can’t come kiss goodbye and that’s why you have a stick in your ass?” Judar knew Ithnan’s adoptive brother had an accident a few years back and he was disabled, so he used that fact to affect the flinty man.

 

“That was low, even for you, Arba’s son,” Ithnan scowled, returning the ‘courtesy’.

 

Judar was about to yell when Dunya went stomping to the table, with a very scary face that just a few people knew existed, both men winced and tried not to meet her eyes. One of her talents was that she could throw daggers with a perfect aim, so everyone at the circus knew better than upset her. She slammed the donut box on the table and the lid deformed from the edges.

 

“Can you both stop for an hour?” She hissed threateningly, “we are going to be living together for two months so if I see you using your weaknesses to hurt each other I will hit you both with my batons, am I clear?”

 

“Tch,” Ithnan fixed his eyes on his book again, ignoring them all.

 

“Are you threatening me?” Judar’s eyes narrowed.

 

“You bet,  will complain with Hakuryuu, no less, I bet he will have a couple of things to say about you behaving like a petty child.”

 

Judar groaned in frustration and dropped his head on the table. It would be throbbing and stinging if Hakuryuu hadn’t pulled off his super-boyfriend skills the day prior.

 

Zurmudd was helping Isaac with the coffee tray and he put them on the table, Judar’s head perked up a little and he grabbed his own with a nettled face, he ignored his coworkers and tried to take a few calming breaths over the black liquid, he then threw five packets of sugar in it.

 

His eyes fixed on the travelers’ faces, many people appearing to be busy, with their faces glued to the small screens in their hands. Others sleepy as him, napping in the uncomfortable waiting chairs. Many people saying goodbye to their loved ones in front of the doors.

 

One of them was Wahid, who was stuck to his wife in a big hug that none wanted to unlock. Judar felt sour, he could be doing exactly that with his boyfriend if stupid Abraham didn’t have the brilliant idea to make an annual circus tour right after he began dating with Hakuryuu.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

5:24 a.m. miss you already these circus clowns suck

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

Judar knew he was being petty with everyone, but he couldn’t bring himself to care, it was awful that he had to live with them for weeks and not see Hakuryuu. The only good thing was that nobody wanted to be his room companion and since they were an odd number, he got to be alone in a hotel room every time. _Fuck yeah_ , he thought.

 

Apollonius was asleep in his chair, his head was leaning back and his mouth was wide open, Judar felt the temptation to play basketball with his chips and see if he could choke the old geezer with one. His eyes flicked to the rest of his companions having breakfast, they were all so boring Judar wanted to spill the coffee on their faces and run towards the door. He pitied that he could never do in reality what he fantasized.

 

He blew softly over his coffee in resignation and took a sip, thinking he needed three of those to formally wake up. He saw Isaac half smile at something he saw at his back.

 

_Damn that smile is scary, it’s like watching Michael Myers mask smile._

 

He was chewing on his donut when a familiar voice sounded behind him.

 

“That’s not an acceptable breakfast, Judar.”

 

Judar’s heart jumped three feet.

 

“HAKURYUU!” The magician also jumped, twirling around in two seconds to pounce on his boyfriend.

 

Hakuryuu chuckled receiving the embrace. “I came to say goodbye properly. And to bring you this” Hakuryuu handed Judar an airplane pillow. “It’s orthopedic, you can sle- ungh.” Hakuryuu’s air left his lungs, Judar was hugging him and nuzzling hard, Hakuryuu only patted his back watching awkwardly how the circus’ performers eyes were on them.

 

“I’m not good with PDA,” Hakuryuu muttered.

 

“You’re using more acronyms!” Judar laughed.

 

“I wonder whose fault is it,” Hakuryuu grabbed his boyfriends’ arms to push him a little see his face.

 

“Your gorgeous boyfriend of course!” Judar said with glee shoving his new pillow inside the backpack.

 

“Of course.” Hakuryuu smiled.

 

“I want something yours,” Judar said decidedly.

 

“What?”

 

“I want something yours,” Judar repeated again as if that had just explained it all.

 

“I don’t follow.”

 

Judar held him again to whisper on his ear, “let’s go to the bathroom, I’ll suck you off, I want to take something yours with me.”

 

The chef sputtered, “y-you’re crazy.”

 

“I want to bring something yours with meeee,” Judar complained.

 

Hakuryuu pulled his boyfriend to a more respectful distance to his coworkers.

 

“From all the things I can give you, you decided the best way to go was my spunk?” Hakuryuu whispered.

 

“Mhmm, my mouth is watering just by the thought,” Judar smirked mischievously.

 

Hakuryuu couldn’t believe he was getting turned on so early, he bit his lip watching his boyfriend’s body, he remembered his naked form and how much he wanted to tap that bum. He started taking his watch off. “Take this.”

 

Judar’s eyes fixed on the black and blue quartz-movement watch with sapphire crystal window that displayed the serif font that read _Seiko_.

 

“You can change the time zones here, it has thirty-nine time zones” Hakuryuu demonstrated, “it is accurate to one second every hundred-thousand years.”

 

“Oh, like super accurate? Is it a fancy one?” Judar felt the weight on his wrist when Hakuryuu was fastening it.

 

“It’s… just a little.”

 

“A little? How much did it cost you?”

 

“That’s not important,” Hakuryuu finished buckling up the watch.

 

“Hakuryuu…” Judar warned with an impatient gaze, “I can google it.”

 

“A hundred fifty-three-” Hakuryuu rubbed the back of his neck, “-thousand yen.”

 

“Say what?!”

 

“Take care of it,” Hakuryuu smiled sheepishly.

 

“I would be fine with your jizz ya know.” Judar shrugged, visibly flustered.

 

“Vulgar.”

 

“Yeah, I know… and I know that you are uncomfortable with PDA but I really want to kiss you.”

 

Hakuryuu sighed when he saw Judar’s sulking face, “just a bit, okay?”

 

Judar leaned and pressed their lips together for a couple of seconds. “Life’s gonna suck without your kisses.”

 

“You will be fine, please, be careful in your dangerous stunts, especially in that giant hourglass, come back to me safe and sound.”

 

“Don’t worry so much, I got this, I am always careful. Hey, boyfriend. Can we take a selfie?”

 

The chef smiled, pulling out his phone and settling it so they were both smiling in the screen. He pressed the snap button and both admired their first picture together. Hakuryuu circled the magician with his arms and Judar leaned his head on his shoulder.

 

“I should have been looking at the camera, I look too smitten if I look your way,” Judar whined.

 

“Perfect.”

 

“Ugh, why do I like you so much, jerk?” Judar’s head shot upwards.

 

“Because I am irresistible.” Hakuryuu lowered his voice playfully and rose a coquettish brow.

 

“I am inflating your ego too much, loverboy.”

 

“I spoil you enough to deserve a couple of praises here and there.”

 

“HAH! I knew you secretly liked feeling superior to the rest of men.”

 

“How well you know me.” Hakuryuu pushed Judar’s head softly towards his shoulder again.

 

Judar nuzzled Hakuryuu’s clavicle and spoke again, “at least you could come to say goodbye. I was feeling so jealous of Wahid,” the magician gestured with the eyes and Hakuryuu saw the holding couple that refused to let go, the man had one of his hands under his wife’s shirt as if it was the most appropriate thing to do in an airport. Judar kept going, “they bicker all the fucking time and when the time comes of being separated they become newlyweds.”

 

“It will come the time when we become so used to each other that will happen.”

 

“If you promise to keep feeding me and helping me relax then I’m cool with bickering all the time. Also, hell yeah you just admitted you’re stuck with me for a long time.”

 

“Isn’t that the goal of all relationships?” Hakuryuu pulled away a little, still grabbing Judar by the waist.

 

“In Tinder age? In what freaking place? Sometimes it seems like if you were a time-traveler.”

 

“I’m sorry for being old-fashioned and thinking if you say you’re mine then you won’t split up with me six months later.”

 

“Then you will be receiving pictures of my bad food every day for more than a year!” Judar cooed.

 

“Suddenly splitting up sounds like a good idea,” Hakuryuu grinned.

 

“Rude, I got your watch, you know?” Judar shook his wrist in front of the chef’s nose.

 

They both laughed and Hakuryuu pressed his forehead against Judar’s. “You still have to help me conquer Kou.”

 

“After we’re done, all continents of LOM will be yours,” the magician said stealing one more kiss from Hakuryuu.

 

“The world will be at our feet,” the chef smirked, very darkly for Hakuryuu’s standards.

 

Judar’s legs squeezed together in reflex. “Oh shit… FFS Hakuryuu, don’t make me drag you to that bathroom and take your mojo by force.”

 

“By force, he says,” Hakuryuu chuckled and lifted Judar’s hands to kiss his fingertips.

 

The performers were on their way to the security check. “Hey! Lovebirds! Time to leave!”

 

Judar growled, he wanted to kick Markkio’s face for that. “I’m coming, dammit!”

 

Wihad peeled himself from his wife’s arms and kissed their baby’s head goodbye, he walked to the security access, when he turned around to say goodbye again his serious wife only looked at him dead in the eye, “Tess needs his father, you better call every day, aru.”

 

“Don’t patronize me!” Wihad yelled from the line.

 

Judar sighed loudly, pecking his boyfriends’ cheek “if someone asks you for a raid while I’m gone, just tell them no… Several times.”

 

“What are the chances of meeting another handsome magician who pesters me every day?”

 

“It can happen!” Judar snapped walking towards the security guards.

 

The chef lifted his hand and waved with a sad smile.

 

The glass door closed when Judar was waving back, the illusionist left his items in the bins for security screening.

 

Markkio examined the watch Judar left in the scanning line. “Did your boyfriend give you an Astron? Heh heh, the guy must worship you.”

 

“Shut the fuck up,” Judar grunted, at that moment two months seemed like an eternity.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

6:41 a.m. **Have a good trip, I am going to miss you so much.**

 

**[ Picture sent ]**

 

6:45 a.m. im getting on the plane

 

6:45 a.m. woah, you look kissable in this photo

 

6:46 a.m. **You literally kissed me.**

 

6:52 a.m. lucky me!

 

6:52 a.m. **I will be leaving the airport, text me when you get there.**

 

6:53 a.m. mkay thx for coming it was so cool i have the best boyfriend ever!!!

 

6:53 a.m. **Impossible, the one who has the best boyfriend is me.**

 

6:53 a.m. so cheesy i hate you

 

6:54 a.m. UGHHHHH<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3

 

11:12 a.m. plane on the floor

 

11:14 a.m. **The weirdest phrase for landing.**

 

11:15 a.m. i will text u at the hotel bae

 

11:15 a.m. **Bae?**

 

11:15 a.m. thats wat you are!! dont like it then fight me

 

11:15 a.m. **Oh god. Let me know when you’re at the hotel, get some rest.**

 

12:43 p.m. i am at the hotel and i think the concierge guy was flirting with me

 

12:46 p.m. **Tell him I will have to break his nose, then.**

 

12:47 p.m. woah that was brutal

 

12:48 p.m. **I thought you wanted me to show my dark side?**

 

12:48 p.m. fuck i do actually if i think more about it i will stay in my room and use the pretty box of tissues they left for me

 

12:49 p.m. **Pervert.**

 

12:50 p.m. me? yesterday you wanted to shackle me and keep me as your sex slave

 

12:50 p.m. **Did I say sex slave?**

 

12:51 p.m. what else you would shackle me for

 

12:53 p.m. **Fair, would that be dark enough for you?**

 

12:53 p.m. nah

 

12:54 p.m. **I should've crushed your legs ‘Misery’ style then.**

 

12:54 p.m. ooh better!!!

 

12:55 p.m. **My conversations with you are so creepy, if someone was to read them they would be very disturbed.**

 

12:56 p.m. itd be their fault who in their right mind would like to read our texts?

 

12:56 p.m. **I will be at work, eat something and get rest, leave that tissue box alone.**

 

12:56 p.m. just a quickie

 

12:58 p.m. **Oh my god, see you later.**

 

12:58 p.m. cya bae

 

6:29 p.m. we are getting used to the new location and i have so much less space to work with its ridiculous

 

10:21 p.m. **Everything is safe?**

 

10:26 p.m. yah i checked everything i always do i never dont trust people

 

10:27 p.m. **Never do, did you got your vegetables?**

 

10:28 p.m. yes dad inside the sandwich there was tomato and onions

 

10:31 p.m. **Are you in your room?**

 

10:32 p.m. no were still out stuck in traffic i will send you a good night text.

 

10:32 p.m. **Alright. See you later.**

 

11:03 p.m. watcha doin thinking about me?

 

11:03 p.m. **Reading, I am not so obsessed with you.**

 

11:03 p.m. you should be

 

11:03 p.m. **Just kidding, I am obsessed with you. But I was reading.**

 

11:03 p.m. always so smartypants i am tired but i want to say goodnight

 

11:03 p.m. **Good night, Judar.**

 

11:04 p.m. night baby

 

\-------------- February 18 -----------------

 

09:07 a.m. ill be busy all day for three days but we coukld game on wednesday night cuz were moving to the next city and ill lock myself in my room! can you make it?

 

**09:08 a.m. I will be there.**

 

09:08 a.m. awesome!!! Ill call you for a good night call later

 

**09:09 a.m. Do a great performance, I will talk to you later.**

 

09:09 a.m. <3


End file.
